Angel: A Joker Love Story
by Wuthering Heights
Summary: This is the story of the Joker's obsession with the beautiful sister of Harvey Dent, whose also gained Batman's attention. What choices will she make? Is her dangerous relationship with the Joker worth giving up everything?
1. The REAL Chapter 1: The First Meeting

_Before he met Angel:_

The Joker was an unexpected, spontaneous man. However, unlike most criminals, he wasn't an idiot. Control was something he loved, no _needed,_but nothing in his whole life had ever prepared him for that one night.

He was looking for Harvey Dent so he decided to crash a party and by crash, it was quite literally.

The elevator door opened and out he waltzed.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We're tonight's entertainment. I only have one question. Where is Harvey Dent?" he gazed around the room.

Complete silence had taken over the room but he took no notice. He guzzled down a drink rather ungracefully and continued on his search.

"You know where Harvey is? You know who he is?" He kept asking before finally grabbing a man's face.

" You know where I can find Harvey? I need to talk to him about something. Just something little." His eyes glinted madly.

"Stop." Rachel, Harvey's girlfriend, stepped out of the crowd.

"Well, hello, beautiful!" wolf whistled the Joker, striding towards her.

He held her at knife point, telling her a story all about how he'd gotten his scars and then a voice came from the left entrance.

"Excuse me? Who were you looking for?" said a small, musical voice.

The Joker turned, his knife still pressed into Rachel's cheeks, and literally felt time stop. A cool breeze seemed to hit the dead silence as the Joker saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Big, doe-like blue eyes gazed at him from an pale, oval shaped face. Long, blond hair that was the lightest shade of blond that it was almost white, hung down just past her breasts. She stood in a pale crème gown and her eyes gazed down upon him. She was an angel.

She walked down towards him. She wasn't scared, in fact, she gazed at him in wonder. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Please don't tell me you're one of Harvey's girls," he begged, "Because then I'll definitely have to kill him." He was back to his regular self, looking her up and down like she was a piece of meat.

"He's my brother," she said, calmly. He registered the lack of fear in her eyes.

"Well," he thought, "We'll just have to change that."

"So you know where he is!" he asked, excitedly.

"Harvey didn't come to this party," she lied, smoothly, "You must have gotten your information mixed up."

"How sad for me that I won't get to stay," he circled around her, like a lion does a gazelle. She didn't move, just stared straight ahead as he came up beside her and whispered in her ear, "You're coming with me."

She turned to question him, before seeing the Batman come flying down, hitting the Joker in the face. Their fight ensued and he grabbed Rachel.

"Let her go!" shouted the raspy voice of the Batman.

"Oooh," said the Joker, pursuing his lips, "Bad choice of words there."

He let her go, falling through the window and the Batman jumped right after her. The Joker turned to the blond girl and grinned widely.

"Now, where were we?"

He dragged her into the elevator, leaving behind his thugs to catch the next one. Taking out a handkerchief out of his pocket, he dabbed it with some liquid in a tiny vial.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at it.

"Time for nightie-night," he said in a high pitched voice, cackling as he held it over her mouth.

Her eyes fluttered as she breathed in the cloth before finally closing. She drooped in his arms and he held her up, surprised at how light and small she was. He was 6 foot 4; she couldn't be more than 5 foot 3.

He hit the button and the elevator began to descend. He gazed at her face, this beautiful girl, who looked so angelic…

He continued to gaze at her and as they reached the bottom, her eyes opened suddenly, staring right at him. She smiled dreamily, resting her head on his shoulders, her eyes never leaving his.

"You have the most beautiful eyes," she said, dreamily, before her eyes shut again.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself, stroking the girl's pale hair out of her face.


	2. Chapter 2: Uptown Girl

_Hey everybody. I apologize but I was in a very Billy Joel kind of mood. Enjoy!_

Angel woke with a start. She'd had had the strangest dream. She was at this party (unusual in its self) and it was crashed by this clown… She blinked.

"This isn't my ceiling," she sat up, feeling woozy, "This isn't my room!"

She gazed around, feeling incredibly dizzy. It was a small room, with a nice, single bed with cheap, gray sheets. A beaten up, wooden dresser sat in the corner and on the opposite side was a door. She got up and checked. It was a bathroom with a steel shower, a little dingy with dark green walls that were peeling. A old piano covered in dust beside that door and then in front of the bed was another door. Steadying herself on the bed, she walked slowly over to the door and tried the handle. It was locked. She sighed.

"Figures," she thought and then looked around again.

No windows.

"Am I underground?" she thought to herself before looking right up to a camera in the corner.

She gazed up of it. Of course, she'd been kidnapped. The question was why? And they'd taken off her shoes, too.

She walked over to the piano, her hand trailing over the dust. Slowly, she lifted the black case over the keys. She touched them silently, before finally sitting down.

The Joker couldn't understand what was going on. Anyone else would have pounded on the door, yelling to be left out. They'd have searched for an exit, done something! They'd have screamed, been terrified, but she didn't look the slightest bit afraid. Actually, she was eerily calm. All she did was check to see the door was locked, looked in the bathroom, and then that was it. Now she headed towards the piano, playing a familiar melody.

He didn't understand what he was feeling as he looked at the black and white image of her on the small TV. He didn't understand _her._ She was obviously young and seemed so innocent.

He wanted her. There was no denying that he decided. He walked into the bathroom, checking his reflection. He looked at himself, turning from side to side.

"Probably should shower," he mumbled, and stripped.

After his shower, he turned on the radio. Billy Joel came on and he grinned at the coincidence.

"He's been living in her uptown worldI bet she never had a back street guyI bet her mama never told her whyI'm gonna try for an uptown girlShe's been living in her white bread worldAs long as anyone with hot blood canAnd now she's looking for a downtown manThat's what I amAnd when she knows whatShe wants from her timeAnd when she wakes upAnd makes up her mindShe'l see I'm not so toughJust becauseI'm in love with an uptown girlYou know I've seen her in her uptown worldShe's getting tired of her high class toysAnd all her presents from her uptown boysShe's got a choiceUptown girlYou know I cant afford to buy her pearlsBut maybe someday when my ship comes inShell understand what kind of guy I've beenAnd then I'l winAnd when she's walkingShe's looking so fineAnd when she's talkingShell say that she's mineShe'l say I'm not so toughJust becauseI'm in loveWith and uptown girlShe's been living in her white bread worldAs long as anyone with hot blood canAnd now she's looking for a downtown manThat's what I amUptown girlShe's my uptown girlYou know I'm in loveWith an uptown girlMy uptown girlDon't you know I'm in loveWith an uptown girlMy uptown girlDon't you know I'm in loveWith an uptown girlMy uptown girl".

He sang along as he combed his greenish tinged hair to the sides. He applied his make up, once more thinking of her. She was innocent yet there was an air of sadness around her, like she'd already been damaged.

The Joker didn't like that. She was _his _prisoner and he did not the idea of anyone terrorizing her. Except maybe himself.

Angel played the first song she could think of. The soft, comforting melody echoing. She was surprised that the piano was in tune and sang,

"Its nine o'clock on a SaturdayThe regular crowd shuffles inThere's an old man sitting next to meMaking love to his tonic and ginHe says, son, can you play me a memory? I'm not really sure how it goesBut its sad and its sweet and I knew it completeWhen I wore a younger man's clothesLa la la, de de daLa la, de de da da daSing us a song, you're the piano manSing us a song tonightWell, were all in the mood for a melodyAnd you've got us feeling alrightNow john at the bar is a friend of mineHe gets me my drinks for freeAnd he's quick with a joke or to light up your smokeBut there's someplace that he'd rather beHe says, bill, I believe this is killing me.As the smile ran away from his faceWell I'm sure that I could be a movie starIf I could get out of this placeOh, la la la, de de daLa la, de de da da daNow Paul is a real estate novelistWho never had time for a wifeAnd he's talking with Davie who's still in the navyAnd probably will be for lifeAnd the waitress is practicing politicsAs the businessmen slowly get stonedYes, they're sharing a drink they call lonelinessBut its better than drinking aloneSing us a song, you're the piano manSing us a song tonightWell, were all in the mood for a melodyAnd you've got us feeling alrightIts a pretty good crowd for a saturdayAnd the manager gives me a smilecause he knows that its me they've been coming to seeTo forget about life for a whileAnd the piano, it sounds like a carnivalAnd the microphone smells like a beerAnd they sit at the bar and put bread in my jarAnd say, man, what are you doing here? Oh, la la la, de de daLa la, de de da da da

Never had he heard a more beautiful voice. Soft, melodic…

The music played on as he reached the door. The music ended as he unlocked it and came in…


	3. Chapter 3: The First Conversation

"Well, don't we have a little Stevie Wonder!" he said, mockingly, raising up his hands in surprise.

She rested her hands on her lap and turned to him. There was no expression, no fear, no anxiety, just a tiny bit of sadness.

"Hi, Joker," she said and then blinked and corrected herself, "Mr Joker?" she said, questionably, "Uh, Mr. J?"

"Joker, sweetheart," he said, a smirk on his face, "Although I do not mind Mr. J."

He pulled up a wooden chair, sitting on it backwards so that he still faced her, but both legs went around the chair. He rested his arms on the front.

"Joker, then," she said, facing him, hands still in lap.

A silence grew, "Uh, you know," he said, smacking his lips around as though he'd never noticed it before, "usually when someone gives you their name, you give them the courtesy of your own," he offered his hand up, as though to display it.

"You don't know?" she said, surprised, "I figured you'd have searched it up or something. My name's Angel."

The Joker grinned widely and began laughing. She stared at him, confused, and she smiled a little at this strange man.

"Why is my name so funny?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

He kept laughing, before finally stopping, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Ha-ha, whoops, sorry about that. It's nothing. _Very_ fitting name."

She smiled, not using her teeth, though, "Why am I here?" she asked. Not afraid, just curious.

He gazed at her inquisitive eyes, feeling his heart pounding.

"_You have the most beautiful eyes,__"_ she'd said. Never had the Joker felt more alive. Not after a burning, blow up, or even murder. It was nothing compared to this. He had felt a flush go over him. He got butterflies in his stomach. She'd been so doped up on drugs though that she must not have remembered.

"What? Can't a guy torture someone for the sheer pleasure of it?" he asked, grinning manically as he took out a knife out of his purple suit.

He looked for signs of fear, but she just glanced at the knife and then back at his face. A touch of annoyance crossed his features. Why wasn't she terrified?

"So," he smacked his lips, "You wanna know where I got these scars?"

Angel felt her heart beat wildly as the Joker entered the room. Not out of fear though. She hadn't been scared for a long time. No, this time it was different. She felt…_ safe._

"I'm the prisoner of a psychotic serial killer," she told herself, "How could I ever feel safe?"

But something told her he wasn't crazy. Well, not completely. He was aware of his actions; he wasn't hearing voices; he was just…a mystery. He knew what he was doing and he didn't care about the consequences so when he asked her about his scars, she said,

"Do you want to know where I got mine?"

She pushed back her hair and brought down the sleeve of her dress. A long, white line went from her neck down to the top of her breast.

The Joker blinked. He had not expected that. He touched it with his gloved hand and then with the knife. She shivered against the coldness of it.

"Scared, yet?" he murmured, not taking his eyes off the deep scar that marred otherwise perfect skin.

"I should be, shouldn't I?" she said, quietly.

"But you're not, are you?" he looked up, gazing intensely into her large, blue eyes.

She shook her head, never dropping eye contact.

"So where'd you get _this_," he pointed with his knife at the scar, "Anyways?"

Darkness came over her face, "I don't want to tell you," She said. Perfectly honest. The Joker stared at her. It'd been a long time since someone denied him.

"Well, I'll carve up your pretty face if you don't tell me," he said, angrily, the knife digging into her flesh.

She looked up at him, "Why do you care?" she asked.

He was startled. "I don't care," he argued, "I'm just curious."

"Whatever you say," she said, with a small smile, getting off the bench and sitting on the bed.

"I'm not joking! I don't care," he followed her to sit on the bed.

"But," she said, staring at him, smiling, "You're the _Joker.__"_

"Ha-ha, very funny," he said, playing around with his knife in his hands, "You better be a good hostage or I'll, uh, have to kill you," he pointed the knife at her, though not very seriously.

"Why am I here?" she asked, again, curiously.

"I'm sure dear old Harvey will want his sweet, little sister back. How old are you anyways?" he asked it like it had just occurred to him, though in truth he was dying to know.

"I'm twenty-one," she said, "And Harvey won't just hand himself over. Just so you know." "Why wouldn't he?" he asked, "And you look way younger than that."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Harvey isn't stupid. He's more important than I am for this city and I'm small. I can't help that."

"Not even if your life's on the line?" he asked, touching her neck with the knife.

She stared him right in the eyes, "Not even," she said, calmly.

"Tell me, beautiful, are you afraid to die?" he asked, grinning a little wider.

"Not anymore," she said, staring at him. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

"And why is that?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side.

"Because I met you," she said and then looked down as though embarrassed, realizing how corny what she said was no matter how true it was.

Once again, he was caught off his guard. This was starting to bug him. She couldn't be telling him the truth. "Don't lie to me," he said, pointing the knife to me, "I don't like liars."

"I _never _lie," she said slowly.

He stared at her, wonder in his eyes. He pulled off his gloves slowly and reached out to touch her long, blond hair. He pushed it behind her ears and then stopped himself.

"Um, well," he said, smacking his lips, "I have to go." He stood up.

"Where?" she asked.

"Oh, ya know, things to blow up, people to kill, the usual," he said with a shrug.

She raised her eyebrows and found herself suppressing a smile. "My God, what is wrong with me? That's not funny at all!" she thought to herself.

"Anything you want, by chance?" he asked, "Besides, freedom, I mean."

"Um…" she thought to herself, "Well, I'd really love a Snickers bar."

"Snickers it is," he said and he left. "What a weird girl," he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Tapes Are Fun

Angel decided to take a shower. She didn't know how long she'd been out, but all the same. The dress she was wearing was not very suitable. She looked in the drawers of the wooden dresser, not expecting to find anything. To her surprise, she found many dresses, all neatly packed and all white. AND they were all designer.

"Wow," she said, softly, taking one out.

From his camera, the Joker giggled at her reaction. He didn't actually have anything to do that day except later on so he was fine to stay and watch. To tell the truth, he wanted to see what she would do. Would she break down and cry or start screaming at the camera in a fit of anger?

She finally decided on one dress and went into the bathroom. She then noticed there was a camera in the very corner as she'd begun to undress. She frowned at it and the Joker laughed again. Then, a grin came onto her face as though something had just occurred to her. She turned on the shower and the hot steam blocked up the lens.

"Aww, come on!" the Joker threw down his popcorn, annoyed.

Satisfied that he could not see her, she quickly stripped down and threw her old dress over the camera, just in case. She then stepped into the nice heat and let the water rush over her.

The Joker decided to go out after he realized he wouldn't be getting a show. It was a couple of hours before he returned. Angel lay on the bed, bored out of her mind. She hung upside down, letting her long hair dry when the Joker came in. He saw her upside down and raised an eyebrow. She sat up and grinned.

"Come on," he said, "You're coming with me." He headed towards her, but she was already standing up, rushing to his side. He grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door. He was surprised at how little her hands were; they were like a child's.

Angel knew better than to ask where they were going. He would tell her eventually or they'd find out. She knew the only way to survive was to stay on his good side and annoying questions probably wouldn't help. He led her into a room and pushed her in, locking the door.

"Oh," she said in surprise.

A man dressed as Batman sat on the ground, tied up and bleeding. She stared as the Joker came up behind her, pulling out a camcorder.

"You get to tape, sweetheart," he said, forcing it into her hands, "That a girl," he said, patting her cheek when she took it.

She had a fair idea of what would happen, but she still couldn't believe it. He mocked the man.

"You're not the real Batman so why are you dressed up like him?" he giggled.

The poor man gave a foolish response. Inside, Angel groaned. What an idiot. Didn't he realize standing up to the Joker was like standing up in front of a tornado? Useless and complete self destruction.

"And keeping that poor girl as you're prisoner, you disgusting-" the Joker slapped the man. She appreciated the man's thoughtfulness but she was doing way better than him at the moment.

"Oh, right," the Joker said to the camera, grinning manically, "I almost forgot the lovely Angel Dent," he grabbed her forcibly by the neck, pulling her in front of the camera as he held it up.

"She's beautiful, isn't she, Batman?" he said to the camera, stroking her face and playing with her long blond hair, "And she's all mine!" he giggled manically.

Angel said nothing, did nothing. She knew fear was what he wanted, but once he got it, she was dead.

"Now, Batman, here take the camera, sweetheart," he handed it to her again as she balanced it to face him.

"I will kill people every day if you don't take off your mask and turn yourself in," he said to the camera, "Starting with this guy."

Angel dropped the camera in horror, but the screams echoed throughout her ears. She dropped to her knees, staring at the floor. She couldn't look, she just couldn't.

The Joker finished up, wiping his blood covered knife on the man's Batman mask. Then he looked up. Angel was kneeling on the floor, staring at the ground. Her long hair fell over her, covering her face. The Joker sighed, standing up.

"Look, Angel, this is-" he started before finding her colliding into him. She hugged him tightly around the waist, burrowing her face into his shoulder. The Joker, surprised, finally settled his arms around her.


	5. Chapter 5: My Funny Little Teddy Bear

He didn't know how long they stood like that. He finally swooped down and picked her up, bridal style, carrying her out the door.

She just kept her face in his shoulder, smelling in the scent of sweat, gunpowder, and something else. She liked it though. Before she knew it, they were back in her bedroom and he lay her down on the bed. He searched her face for tears, anything, but she was completely dry. She just looked up at him, laying still. He headed towards the door.

"No, wait!" she asked. He stopped and turned, "Don't go," she said, "Please."

He lay down beside her and she hugged his waist, burrowing close. He just stared up and wrapped an arm around her.

"Uh, you know, this is probably Stockholm Syndrome," he said to the ceiling.

"I just don't want to be alone," she murmured into his suit.

A pause. "Well, I guess, that's okay," he said, finally.

He looked at her, at how little she was, at how childish she seemed. He couldn't help but grin when he tried to move and she tightened her grip on his waist.

In minutes she was asleep, holding him like he was a teddy bear. The Joker couldn't help but look down her dress, seeing the top of her pale breasts. He felt himself go hard thinking about all the things he could do to her now, but no. He was tired; she was, too, and he decided to sleep.

Angel woke up first, noticing that was wrapped up around the Joker like a pretzel and he, he had his arms around her. She turned slightly, so that she was on top of his chest, looking down. He really wasn't ugly. He was actually handsome, with a strong jaw and a lean, but muscular body. The scars around his mouth etched his face into a permanent smile, disturbing and yet, she couldn't believe who would have done this to any person.

"How long have you been staring at me?" he asked, his voice deep and husky from sleep, eyes still closed.

Angel startled, not knowing he was awake. She tried to get away, but his arms held her in place his chest. He opened his eyes, gazing at her.

"My scars," he said, "You wanna know the story?"

"I heard it when you told Rachel," she said, softly.

The Joker looked at her. He couldn't find pity anywhere in her eyes. Just an eternal sadness that she seemed to feel. That she emphasized with him.

"You have a lot of nerves too by the corners of your mouth," she winced at the thought, "The pain must have been unendurable."

The Joker didn't want to think about that and changed the subject.

"Where'd you get your scar?" he asked, his eyes trailing down her shoulder and to her neck.

She turned away, "Let's go get breakfast, please," she said, trying to get out of his embrace.

"No," he said, sternly, "_Look at me,__"_ She immediately obeyed, staring right at him. His voice sent shivers down her spine. "Tell me the story." A command.

She looked at him and then stared at the bedpost just by his head, her eyes empty and emotionless.

"I was nineteen, fresh into college at Juilliard. It'd been my dream for as long as I could remember. I got to play music; I was at home. I'd stayed late into the night one day for a class," He watched her eyes as they grew darker and darker. They still wouldn't meet his, "I was alone. My apartment was only two blocks away." She cleared her throat, closing her eyes for a second, "A man came up behind me and grabbed me, pulling me into an abandoned alley," The Joker watched her, fascinated, "He held me at knife point and I, I was so terrified," The Joker wondered what that would have looked like. Angel, shaking with fear. "He did- he-" she couldn't say it.

"What? Torture? Dismemberment? Rape?" said the Joker, almost cruelly.

She nodded, "Rape," she closed her eyes. Angel was far away. A monotone voice had replaced her own, "When he was done, he cut me open. I only survived because the owner of the building came out to have a smoke and found me lying there, bleeding all over the ground." She stared straight at him now, her eyes cold and dark.

"Did they ever catch him? The police, I mean," he asked, curiously.

"No," she said, calmly, eyes focusing back on him, "I never saw his face. He wore a ski mask. No one saw him-"

"No one heard your screams," he said, his eyes mocking, an evil grin on his face.

She only stared at him and frowned a little at his cruelty, "Yes, something like that," she replied.

Inside though, the Joker felt a surge of hate towards this man. He vowed to kill him.

"Do you hate him?" The Joker asked, sitting up. She hadn't shown any signs of anger at the story, just a weary sadness.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"Why the hell not?" he asked, angrily. He couldn't understand this girl no matter how hard he tried.

She stared at him, "How could I hate him? I feel _sorry_ for him."

"This guy raped you and you're just fine with it?!"

"No, I'm not fine with it but to feel that desperate for power that he had to prey on someone weak-"

"Or he was just horny," he interrupted.

She met his eyes again, her eyes narrowed slightly, "Rape is about power. It's having total dominance over someone and complete control. Not just whether someone is attractive or not."

"So should I rape my hostages? Total dominance, then?" he asked, rather angrily pushing her down so that she was underneath him.

She looked at him with those big blue eyes. She blinked, "You could, but you already have total control," she said.

He looked down at her, searching her eyes for hidden motives, "Total control, eh?" he whispered, softly, stroking her cheek, his hand laying on her neck.

And then maniacal laughing went off; his cellphone.

"Um, whoops," he flipped around, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

She giggled and he glanced at her, smiling.

"Yeah?" he said, "Uh huh? Alright, bye." He turned to her, "I gotta go."

"Ok," she nodded, understandingly.

He couldn't help but stare. She didn't ask where he was going or anything. She just accepted it.

"What should I do while you're gone?" she asked, sitting up.

He was already by the door. He stopped, "Write me a song, beautiful," he said, with a maniacal grin, then he went out the door. Then he opened it again, "By the way, here's your Snickers." He tossed it to her. She just stared.


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Try Lying!

Angel sat at the piano, lost in thought. Write a song? How could she write a song about the Joker? His crazed face came into view and she shuddered, but then the soft look that he didn't think she could see that came over him sometimes… In truth, she'd never felt so happy, so alive. It'd seemed like for such a long time she'd been living someone else's life, never truly there. Now, the present wasn't dim. In fact, it was dangerous but she was surprisingly okay with that.

"Now," she said, clapping her hands together, "Time to get this song started."

The Joker came home, twisted and giggling. Batman still hadn't shown his face and a lot of people were dying because of it. He laughed at the thought, at the guilt Batman must be feeling. He went into his office, where his camera was pointing at his beautiful hostage. He grinned as she fiddled around with the keys of the piano.

"Come on, my little canary, sing me a tune," he said to himself, eyes not leaving the screen.

As if on cue, she began, soft and slow.

"He can kill with a smileHe can wound with his eyesHe can ruin your faith with his casual liesAnd he only reveals what he wants you to seeHe hides like a child,Mmm…He can lead you to loveHe can take you or leave youHe can ask for the truthBut he'll never believeAnd he'll take what you give him, as long as it's freeYeah, he steals like a thiefMmmm…Oh--he takes care of himselfHe can wait if he wantsHe's ahead of his timeOh--and he never gives outAnd he never gives inHe just changes his mindAnd he'll promise you moreThan the Garden of EdenThen he'll carelessly cut youAnd laugh while you're bleedin'But he'll bring out the bestAnd the worst you can beBlame it all on yourself--Mhmm--Oh--he takes care of himselfHe can wait if he wantsHe's ahead of his timeOh--and he never gives outAnd he never gives inHe just changes his mindHe is frequently kindAnd he's suddenly cruelHe can do as he pleasesHe's nobody's foolAnd he can't be convictedHe's earned his degreeAnd the most he will doIs throw shadows at me--Mhmm--" she looked up in the camera every so often, as if staring right at the Joker.

He sat bewitched the entire time. This--girl-- he'd known for about two days… Never had he felt more attached to anyone.

He got up and went to the door and came into her room. She looked up from her piano and smiled. Instantly, he felt a smile come upon his face but quickly dropped it, replacing it with a more comfortable, maniacal grin.

"Let's go!" He grabbed her hand, feeling shivers go down his spine.

She immediately stood up and followed him out of the room. They went down a dingy hallway with one hanging light bulb that flickered on and off. She glanced around. There were holes randomly throughout the wall and peeling paint. She said nothing, just followed as he led her into a simple, common area complete with a kitchen and giant plasma television. The kitchen was completely wrecked, piled high with dirty dishes and empty cartons. The fridge door was opened and Angel glanced inside. Nothing. Completely empty.

The Joker let go of her hand and went over to the counter, pulling out a McDonald's bag.

"Here!" he tossed her an Egg McMuffin sandwich, which she immediately devoured since she hadn't eaten anything but a Snickers bar in days.

"I'm going out," he started, heading towards the door, "Do what you want. The door's locked and there's no other exits. Bye." And he was gone.

"See you," she called as he left. Angel sat and ate. She was getting used to his sudden, abrupt good byes and was now concerned with how starving she was. When she'd finished, she looked around. She didn't doubt the Joker. There were no other exits.

"This room's disgusting," she thought and then, somehow, found herself cleaning it all up.

The Joker headed back after picking up some more McDonalds. He hadn't been able to concentrate today; Angel kept popping up with that look of innocent bliss or that big grin she gave him at times. As he unlocked the door, he paused. The radio was playing the Darkness. He closed the door, locking it behind him, stopping when he heard someone singing along.

"Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feelMy heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheelI believe in a thing called loveJust listen to the rhythm of my heartThere's a chance we could make it nowWe'll be rocking 'til the sun goes downI believe in a thing called loveOoh!I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every dayYou got me in a spin but everythin' is A.OK!I believe in a thing called loveJust listen to the rhythm of my heartThere's a chance we could make it nowWe'll be rocking 'til the sun goes downI believe in a thing called love!" Angel giggled and sang around the kitchen as she put away the dishes and swept. The Joker listened silently by the door, smiling as she tried to imitate the high pitched sounds of the lead singer. Just as it came to the final chorus, he swept in, pulling her into a dance, singing along with her. She looked shocked and then blushed deeply. He grinned at her.

"Don't be embarrassed, silly," he said, "You are _very___cute."

She turned even redder as he said this, smiling embarrassedly. He could only gaze at her; she was really perfect.

"I, um, cleaned," she said, smiling nervously, biting her lip.

The Joker gazed around. His messy hole was actually sparkling. The dishes had all been neatly stacked, the chairs pushed in, the floor polished.

"Well, someone's been almost as busy as me," he said, with a grin, plopping down on the couch, "Come, sit, and watch some TV," he patted his lap.

"Is he serious?" she thought, but complied. Any fuss would not be tolerated, she knew that.

He grinned at her before switching on the TV. Then Harvey was on. He was in a press conference with flashing lights all around him.

"Angel has been missing for 42 hours," he said, solemnly into the camera, "Anyone whose seen her or has any information at all about her whereabouts, please contact the police. Joker," Harvey glared angrily into the camera, "Wherever you are, if you harm my sister-"

He turned off the TV and stared at Angel, waiting for her reaction. She stared at the TV, frowning.

"I should go home," she said, finally, "It's not fair to my family."

"Ah…" he said, softly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her farther back in his lap, "The thing is, uh, life's not fair."

Then finally she said slowly., "Nope, I guess not."

"You sad?" he asked the back of her head.

She shook her head fiercely and he turned her around. She was biting her lip, brow furrowed in thought, but no tears.

"You scared?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Why should I be?" she replied, coolly.

"Hello!" he said in a goofy voice, "Psycho with a knife, remember?" he drew out his knife, waving it in front of her face, looking for signs of fear.

She stared at it in mild surprise, but didn't budge. He lightly touched the cold metal to her arms, not to cut her but to see a reaction. Goosebumps appeared on her arm. He grinned widely.

"Fear, finally!" he crowed.

She shook her head, "No, it's just cold."

He looked straight in her eyes, searching, "You really don't lie, do you?"

"I can try!" she said, excitedly, turning to face him straight on. She looked him dead in the eyes, and very seriously, said, "I am a brunette," after a moment, she burst out giggling.

"You. Are. So weird," he said, slowly.

She grinned widely and he found himself caught up in her scent; vanilla and flowery, lavender like.

"Hey, stay still," he said, seriously for a moment. She immediately stopped. "I want to try something."

He pulled her off his lap into the seat beside him. Then slowly leaned towards her and kissed her. She sat there for a moment, eyes still wide open. Alarm bells were going off in her head, but she felt light and her stomach had butterflies.

"What is wrong with me?" she thought as she kissed him back automatically.

He pulled back and stared at her, his dark eyes intense and frightening. She opened her eyes, blinking twice. He noted her look of shock.

"Thank…you," she said, after a pause.

Then he pulled a gun out of his back pocket and held it right in front of her. She stared at it and then back at him.

"You're going to kill me?" she said, finally.

Inside, the Joker frowned. She didn't look afraid just sad.

"Any last words?" he said, with a deadly smile.

"Well, I wouldn't mind saying good bye to my family, but that's probably not going to happen. Maybe-"

"Keep it short, kiddo," he said.

"Um, it was nice to meet you?" She said and he pulled the trigger.


	7. Chapter 7: The Joker Funny Guy

Hey! Just want to say thanks to all the ppl who have messaged me with such nice reviews!

"BANG!" A white sign popped out on the gun in his hands. He burst out laughing. She stared at it, shocked. It'd all been a joke, a prank. He'd wanted to see if she was really scared or not and she'd passed. She couldn't help but feel so relieved that she laughed along with him, going into hysterics. When he saw that she was laughing, he began to laugh even harder. Both had fallen onto the ground and laughed at each other's reaction so that tears were running down their faces. They began to calm down, breathing heavily from the exhaustive laughing and giggled every once in a while. Both had their heads rested on the seat of the couch and he looked over at her. She was still smiling and he reached out and touched her face. He turned her face towards him and kissed her again. This time, she kissed him back and his hand went behind her head, pulling her closer. She could feel his tongue on her lips as he began to get more fierce. They fell backwards with him on top of her, balancing himself above her.

Angel hadn't been kissed ever since the rape. She could barely stand a hug. At first, she wasn't bothered but now it was starting to kick in. She stopped and let her arms fall to the side. He kept on kissing her for a few seconds before realizing she'd stopped moving. He pulled back and gave her a questioning look.

Then he saw her hands were trembling. He sighed and pulled her up. He held her in his arms, like a broken doll and she shook.

"Sorry," she murmured, "I haven't- not since-"

He knew she was talking about her attack.

"Well-" he started but he looked down at her beautiful, innocent face. She gazed up at him, her blue eyes wide and trusting. For once in his life, the Joker had no idea what to say. No joke, no nothing.

Then, slowly, she sat up, not taking her eyes off of his face and kissed him.

"I think I love you," he pulled back from the kiss.

He waited for her reaction. No shock; she just sat, thinking.

"Are you sure?" she asked, finally.

He raised his eyebrows and felt a surge of anger go through him. She could sense it too and before he could do anything said, quite truthfully, "I love you, too, but what happens when you get sick of me?" She was honest and direct about it.

"I don't think I will," he said, just as truthfully.

For once, she saw no lies or mocking in his face. He was being honest with her.

"Do you know what love is?" she asked.

"Do you?" he shot back, somewhat annoyed.

"Yep," she said, shaking her head, solemnly.

"Tell me," he ordered.

"You would die for that person," she said, simply, "Because their life means more to you than your own."

The Joker stopped, "Hm…" he said, genuily thinking about it.

"Do I, really?" he wondered, but he already knew the answer. Her long, blond hair catching the light, her blue eyes sparkling with a smile…

"It's okay if you don't," she said, interrupting his thoughts with a sad smile, "I can deal-"

He kissed her again, sweeping her up into his arms.

Angel woke up to find the Joker sleeping, his arms wrapped tightly around her. They hadn't slept together, surprisingly. He didn't get off on rape it seemed. She quietly pushed her way out of his arms and ran to the kitchen. The Joker opened his eyes as he heard the door shut and quietly headed to the door…

Angel set up the table and was in the kitchen, going through the drawers. She'd found groceries and realized they must have been delivered. Quickly, she prepared.

The Joker had expected her to be at the door screaming for help. A betrayal. The real fear showing. Instead, she was in the kitchen, hair pulling back, and cooking. _Cooking._ The smell of pancakes filled the room. He felt a huge smile come to his face. She wasn't trying to leave him. She was making him breakfast. He walked in and she looked up, surprise on her face before breaking into a smile.

"Morning!" she said, happily, but then stopped, biting her lip. She looked very troubled, "I'm sorry. I should have asked, right? To make breakfast? I just wanted to surprise you and I didn't think-"

"Honey, you can cook anytime you want," he said and watched her face break out into a grin.

She laid the pancakes out in front of him and watched him eat.

"You know," he said, with a mouthful, "You can eat too."

She shook her head, "I'm okay." In truth, she was starving.

He paused and slowly dabbed his mouth with a napkin, "Come here," he commanded.

She immediately walked to him and he pulled her into his lap, "Eat," he ordered, holding a fork of pancake to her mouth. She took a bite and chewed.

He watched her and couldn't stop the smile from his face. A glob fell on her dress as she ate.

"Uh oh," he said, "Come on," he stood up, his hand around her waist, "Time to get you some new clothes."

"They're all so pretty," she said, looking down at the white dresses in the dresser, "But I've been meaning to ask, why are they all white and all dresses?"

"White for my little angel," he whispered into her ear, hugging her around the waist, "Now… time to take off these dirty clothes."

He turned her to face him with ease. He towered over her and he looked down at her with lust in his eyes. She blushed as he reached for her dress. He grinned widely at her discomfort.

"Shy, little one?" he said, slyly.

"I'm not little!" she announced, looking up at him. He gave her a look, "Well, relative to you," she admitted.

"May I please change in the bathroom?" she asked, looking up at him with honest eyes.

"Scared?" he teased, but she could see in his eyes the cast of doubt.

"No," she argued, "Just nervous," she said, giving a weak smile.

Then, his phone went off. The Joker sighed and answered.

"'Allo?" he said, pulling Angel by the waist to his side.

He fiddled with her buttons on her dress as he listened to the person on the phone.

"Yeah? Fine, right," he closed it with a sigh.

"Time for me to go, toots," he began and then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He kissed her back, "Love the enthusiasm, kiddo," he said with a grin, "But the bat is out of his cave!"

She nodded, "Okay. Have fun!" she said, after a pause of thinking what to say.

"Have fun?" he said with a thoughtful look. Then a wild grin came upon his face, "Oh, I will."

Then, he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8: I Say A Little Prayer

Bruce hadn't slept for weeks. Harvey Dent's sister, Angel, had been missing for weeks. There'd been no more videos except the one and no bodies had shown up. Was she still alive? Bruce highly doubted it; the Joker was too dangerous, too _moody_. He would have gotten rid of her eventually, but then why hadn't he publicized it? Was he purposely torturing the Dent family?

Yet something in Bruce thought differently. The night of the party, the Joker had looked at Angel with something else, something Bruce hadn't even seen from the Joker, a _wanting_…

He tossed off the sheets and put on his Batman outfit. There was no point in resting when his head felt like a mess.

"Why did the Joker keep her then if she's still alive?" he thought to himself, "He's terrorized a bunch of beautiful women before. What is so special about you, Miss Angel Dent?"

************************************************************************************

Angel got out of the shower, sighing happily at finally being clean. The Joker had left yesterday. She'd fallen asleep after making dinner for two and had just woken up. She bit her lip, thinking about the Joker. Where was he? Was he okay? What would happen if he never came back?

She exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her. On her bed was a beautiful, white dress, laid out for her. She grinned. The Joker must be back and had chosen something for her to wear. Then she noticed how fancy it was; different from the usual spring dresses he'd chosen for her. She pulled it on in the safety of the bathroom, where the camera was blocked by a towel. The dress was strapless and felt like silk. It stopped just above her ankles and she found some matching white stilettos. She let her wavy, wet hair flow down her back and gazed at the mirror. It was a beautiful dress, but what was the occasion?

She heard the door open in the next room and smiled happily, walking into the room.

"Morning, Joke-" She stopped. It wasn't the Joker. It was two large, intimidating men, thugs. Their greasy brown hair was smoothed back into ponytails, scratchy goatees on each of their pasty faces. Both had arms the size of Conneticut, "Uh.. You're not the Joker," she said, lamely.

"You're coming with us," the slightly larger one ordered and grabbed her arm.

She pulled back her arm, but his grip was strong.

"The Joker wants you, girl," said the other, "Now, come on."

Angel's heart beat wildly as she was dragged out, closing her eyes as if in prayer.

*****************************************************************************************

Harvey hadn't heard anything about his sister in weeks. He'd continued his election, but was distraught. His baby sister, alone with that _monster_… He knew she must be dead and hated himself for it. If he hadn't run for office or antagonized the Joker, maybe she would still be alive.

That's why he was surprised that evening when he got a call from Commissioner Gordon.

"Harvey?" Gordon's voice was serious, heavy.

"What's up, Gordon?" he asked, swinging around out of his bed to turn on the light. Rachel stirred next to him.

"We have a new tape from him," Harvey instantly knew who 'him' was.

"Is she alive? Did he-" he choked on his words. Rachel had arisen now, dressed in a navy blue nightgown. She wrapped her arms protectively around him.

"She's alright, Harvey," he said, "Well, alright under the circumstances. Not a scratch on her that we could see."

"Oh thank God!"

"You'll want to see this, Harvey," he interrupted, "It's…unexpected."

***********************************************************************************

The Joker was giddy with joy. He hopped around the street, skipping and leaping as he reached the steps of an old church. He hadn't been in a church for decades. He smiled darkly at the thought.

Then his thoughts went back to Angel. His sweet little angel would seen be his forever and he knew exactly what had to be done to achieve it. With a great leap, the Joker burst through the church doors…

*****************************************************************************

Angel was blindfolded and taken into a van of some sort. She was disorientated, but it took about twenty minutes for the van to stop and find herself pulled out roughly. She was ushered into a cold room and then, her blindfold was removed.

She was in an abandoned warehouse; that was obvious, but it was decorated. Tables were lined up with white clothes over top. Men in clown masks sat in the seats, gazing at her with frozen grins. A long strip of white carpet led up to the front where a man, a priest, sat, tied to a chair, his mouth gagged and standing just a few feet away from her was the Joker, dressed in his purple suit and a black bow tie. He grinned at her and she blinked at him, confused.

Then she looked down. She was wearing a wedding dress.


	9. Chapter 9: We're Official Now!

Angel looked up from her dress and blinked up at the Joker. He only continued to grin and held out his hand. It all felt so surreal as she slowly walked towards him; the clown masks, the banquet hall. All she could focus on was the beautifully disturbed man in front of her as he took her hand. He smirked and squeezed her hand, going down on one knee. Angel felt her heart beating rapidly, so loudly she thought everyone could hear it. The Joker's voice went deep and sang,

"From the moment I wake upBefore I put on my makeupI say a little prayer for you," He grinned. It wasn't corny; it was a joke. He held her hand, singing up to her with his mocking grin."While combing my hair now," he brushed it back, but it just came forward again."And wond'ring what suit to wear now," Another joke she knew. He only wore his purple suit."I say a little prayer for you..."

The Joker stood up suddenly, letting go of her hand. Angel just stood there, not tearing her eyes from his. Then, all the henchmen sang along to the Joker's mocking tune,

"Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart, and I'll love youForever, and ever, we never will part, oh I love youTogether, forever, that's how it should beLiving without youWould only mean heartbreak for me..." The Joker placed his hands over his heart, in a cheesy manner. Angel smiled a little, in spite of it. His grin grew wider at her sang by himself this time. "I run for the bus dear, while riding I think of us dear,I say a lil prayer for youAt work I just take time, and all through my coffee break timeI say a lil prayer for you..." Angel then saw the cameras set up. It was all being filmed she realized. It was just a show.

The men broke out into song again with the Joker's deep, surprisingly talented voice singing along,

"Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart, and I'll love youForever, and ever, we never will part, oh I love youTogether, forever, that's how it should beLiving without youWould only mean heartbreak for me..."

Then, they all went quiet as the Joker went down on one knee in front of Angel, his face serious,"My darling believe me,"

The clown men sang deeply, "Believe me."

"For me there is no one but you," The Joker sang. Angel watched him, fascinated as he closed his eyes, holding her hand with both of his, as though he couldn't bear to let her go."Please love me too..."

"Answer his prayer."

"And I'm in love with you…" his eyes were still closed.

"Answer his prayer." Their voices were only small whispers however.

The Joker's eyes came open and his grip tightened on her hand as he almost angrily sang, "So answer my prayer now, babe, and say you love me, too!" He stood suddenly, letting go of her hand as he fell into line with his men, his gaze never leaving hers.

"Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart, and I'll love youForever, and ever, we never will part, oh I love youTogether, forever, that's how it should beLiving without youWould only mean heartbreak for me..."

The song ended; one of the men had been playing piano in the back. The Joker went down on his knees, again, holding Angel's hand. His wild grin had slowly disappeared until only a semi normal one came on.

"So what do you say, kiddo?" he whispered, his grip tightening slightly at the end.

She only stared at him and then, slowly, nodded. The Joker jumped up with a shout of joy, grabbing her and spinning her around so that her dress spun around her. Angel only held him, still conscious of the camera still there.

"Come on!" he took her hand in his, leading her up the aisle towards the priest, who'd been untied by one of the men. He didn't try to run since two scary, muscular looking men stood at each side. Angel felt sorry for him. He looked absolutely terrified and he was obviously very old. He held an old book in his hand and stood, knees shaking, "Well, go on!" commanded the Joker, impatiently.

"D-d-dearly b-b-beloved," he stammered, "w-we are g-gathered here today to-" He stopped. The Joker twitched slightly and the man's knees shook yet again, "I-I can't do this," stammered the priest and then with new found courage said, "I won't do this. I won't force this innocent girl," he pointed at Angel, "to be married to a monster!"

The Joker's eyes narrowed and Angel quickly said, "It's fine. Please, just go on," she ushered. The Joker patted her hand and smiled down at her, lovingly.

The priest looked horrified, but didn't continue.

Angel could see that the Joker's patience wouldn't hold up much longer, "Just do it," she said, under her breath, "Or you'll be killed."

The priest looked at her, sadly, but continued, trembling, slightly,

""We are gathered here today to share with, uh, these two, as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. As they take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family -- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may they both look forward to each new season of their marriage --- just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect."

Angel thought, "Well, there's certainly enough of those," referring to the weak points. She glanced up at the Joker, who was staring seriously at the priest. He saw her glance and smiled down at her."The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one --- but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your this time, I'll ask you two to face each other and take each other's hands." The Joker already had Angel's hand and faced her with his huge grin."Joker," the priest began, "will you take Angel to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?""I will," the Joker said, seriously, his eyes never leaving Angel's face."Angel," the priest began, "will you take the Joker to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

The priest finished slowly, staring at her over the top of his book. The Joker looked at her and she knew what would happen if she didn't say it. She knew what the right thing to say was.

"I do," she said, firmly, and the Joker grinned widely.

The priest had stopped and the Joker hemmed, one eyebrow raised.

Reluctantly, he said, "You may kiss the bride."

The Joker swept down and kissed her, lifting her up. Angel kissed him back a bit, worried about what the camera saw, though the Joker didn't notice. He held her closely and broke off the kiss, turning to the camera.

"Well, citizens of Gotham," he said cheerfully, "Do you like my new bride?" He held Angel close as she stared wide-eyed into the camera, "A beauty, isn't she? And she's mine officially. Forever and ever."

Harvey stared at the television in horror. The commissioner looked at him, warily, out of the corner of his eye, as they sat in silence for a few minutes when the tape ended.

"He's in love with her, isn't he?" mused the raspy voice of Batman from behind them.

He came out of the shadows, dressed in black, blue eyes blazing as he gazed at the frozen faces of the smirking, wild Joker and the wide-eyed, surprisingly blank look of Angel Dent.

"I don't know if you can call it 'love'," said the Commissioner, finally, "It's more of an infatuation."

Harvey hadn't turned around, but only stared at the TV. Quietly, he whispered, "He's a monster," he turned to the Batman and Gordon, his face seething with quiet anger, "He's doing this to mess with me. How _dare_ he-"

"No, he's not," interrupted Batman. Dent stared at him. Batman continued, "Maybe in the beginning he was, but now… It's something more than that. He seriously, honestly believes he loves her."

"A monster can't love!" said Dent, angrily.

They turned back to the TV. The Joker looked at Angel with such devotion, such longing that they all knew they were wrong.


	10. Chapter 10: Our Disney Lovey Dove

**One of the henchmen turned off the camera and the Joker turned around, still clutching Angel to his side.**

"**Good show, everyone!" he clapped and they quickly began to clap.**

**The poor priest had fallen to the ground, clutching the Bible to his chest. The Joker glanced over at him.**

"**Go ahead and kill him," he said, casually, to the two large men on each side. He turned to leave.**

"**No, wait!" Angel cried out just as the two men had reached into their back pockets. The Joker stopped and looked at her, an eyebrow raised, "Don't kill him," she said, not in a begging tone, but more pleading. He continued to gaze at her, eyebrow raised, head cocked to one side, "Please, don't. As a wedding present," she added.**

**His tongue darted unconsciously over his scars, "Mmm..kay," he said with a shrug, "Just dump him in the street somewhere. Alive, guys," he added to the two disappointed men who dragged the priest away. The Joker turned back to Angel, putting his arm around her shoulder, "Now," he started, slyly, "When do I get my wedding present?"**

****************************************************************************************

"**So, what do ya think?" the Joker asked, hopping onto the bed beside Angel. He had taken off his jacket, tie, and vest and was now wearing just his pants and his collared shirt hanging out. His greenish tinged hair stuck out all over and his white make up had smudged around the edges. He was biting his lip, nervously. Angel was still in her wedding dress, gazing at her finger where a beautiful triangular shaped diamond ring lay, surrounded by three purple stones around the diamond. She couldn't stop.**

"**It's… gorgeous," she said, breathless, gazing at it and then back at his serious face, "Where did you get it?" she asked and then realized he'd probably stolen it.**

"**Got it made just for you," he said, happily, grabbing his toes and rocking back and forth on the bed, like a two year old, "My pretty little angel."**

"**You didn't have to-" she started but he held up a finger. "No, no," he wagged his finger, "I wanted to and I get what I want,`` Angel smiled, ``Now,`` he started, ``I know what I want,`` he gazed at her, sitting beside her.**

**He reached up to touch her neck. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. Then she pulled back just a little bit, though he had a firm grip on her neck.**

**``I love you, Mr. Joker,`` she said, and she really meant it.**

**``Mr. Joker, hm?" he said, his eyes dark with lust, "I like that."**

**He reached to kiss her again. Angel kissed him back, slightly disappointed he hadn't said the same. Then he stopped, as they lay on the bed. He propped his arm up so that he was looking down at her. He couldn't help but smile at her face. To him, she was the most beautiful woman in the world and now she was finally his. Everything about her intoxicated him from her looks, scents, ideas, expressions. He found himself wanting to make her smile which used to worry him most of all, but now, he knew. Better to live life with no rules; to take what you wanted no matter the consequences.**

"**I know this is a really annoying question, but what are you thinking?" she asked.**

"**Mmm," he puzzled, twitching his nose from side to side, "You really love me, don't you?"**

**She sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. She nodded, looking up at him with wide, blue eyes. He looked at her, his gaze intense. She steadily looked back.**

"**You'd die for me, wouldn't you?" he asked again.**

**She nodded. They sat in a pregnant silence.**

"**Okay," he said, breaking the tension, "One last question. If I were to die tomorrow, what would you do?"**

**Angel instantly winced, "You're not going to," she said, solemnly.**

"**Um, I deal with bombs, mafia, criminals, guns, you name it, every day," he said, numbering them off on his hand, "I think I have a lower life expectancy than most."**

"**You won't die," she said, shaking her head, "Only the good die young."**

**At this comment, the Joker burst into hysterical laughter. Angel couldn't help but smile at his laughter.**

"**Ah… how ironic," he giggled, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Good answer."**

"**Now, I get to ask you a question," said Angel, grabbing her toes and grinning at him.**

**He grinned back, make up smudged around the eyes from his tears of laughter. His face turned mockingly serious as he sat cross legged in front of her. Angel felt the laughter die out of her as she gazed at the murdering psychopath whom she loved for reasons she couldn't explain.**

**``Why do you love me?" she asked, quietly.**

**He blinked at her and then sighed, leaning back against the wooden board at the front of the bed. He had his arms under the back of his head as he stared at the ceiling, lost in thought.**

"**You know, Angel," he started, "I didn't use to believe in all that lovey dovey crap. You know, the Disney movie kind? Where they just sorta see each other and fall magically in love?" He did finger quotes around the words, 'magically in love.' Angel watched him as he continued to gaze at the ceiling, his face dark and serious, "I always thought it was stupid. That whole soul mates thing, but then, bam, it happened," his gaze landed on her, "We have it, Ang. That whole love at first sight thing. Don't pretend that you didn't feel it, too, at the party."**

"**I know," she knew exactly what he meant. One look and she'd wanted him so badly, more than anything ever before.**

**He nodded, "You and me… we're stuck for life."**

**She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I can deal with that."**


	11. Chapter 11: The Story

The Joker woke up, for the first time, without nightmares. Instead, in his arms, was Angel. _His_ Angel. He looked down at his hands wrapped around her and saw the golden band. He sighed in relief. Everything was going perfectly. He had the entire city in terror while Batman took all the blame. Meanwhile, his beautiful wife waited at home for him.

He felt a small tug at his arms. He opened his eyes a crack to see her trying to be as quiet as possible as she slipped into one of his shirts and headed to the bathroom. He couldn't help but grin as he heard the water quietly go. Pulling on his boxers, he leaned against the doorway, watching her. She was brushing her teeth and grinned up at him when he came in.

"I must say, I'm _very_ fond of my shirt on you," he said, smirking.

She held her hair back and spat, then looking backing at him, "Hm… I thought you preferred me in white."

"You know, honestly," he walked towards her, arms circling around her waist. Angel stared at the two of them in the mirror, his smudged clown face, smiling down at her, "I prefer you in nothing at all," he finished.

He turned her around and kissed her, fiercely, picking her up and putting her on the counter. She kissed back with equal enthusiasm, running her hands through his surprisingly soft hair. Then he stopped, Angel breathing heavily.

"You were worried about morning breath," he accused, referring to her brushing her teeth.

Angel blushed, "No, I wasn't!" she argued.

"You are too cute," he said with a grin, picking her up again and bringing her back towards the bed.

Commissioner Gordon was dead. The news had spread like wildfire all throughout Gotham. Batman couldn't help but blame himself for it. Now, as he saw Harvey with a gun poised at one of the Joker's henchmen, he couldn't help but wonder if he could even save Harvey.

"What does the Joker want?! Where's my sister!?' screamed Harvey at the trembling man.

"Let him go, Dent," said the raspy voice of Batman, "He's a paranoid schizophrenic from Arkham. The kind of mind the Joker attracts."

"But, Angel-" Harvey trembled.

"He hasn't killed her, Harvey, and if anyone saw this, everything you've accomplished would be undone."

"What can I do?" Harvey held his head in his hands, "He's torturing her, raping her as we speak, and I can't do anything about it!"

"I'll find her."

Harvey looked up at Batman in surprise.

"I'll get her back," the Batman turned away, "Just don't do anything like this, Dent. For the sake of Gotham."

Harvey could only stand and watch as the Batman disappeared into the night, praying that he'd be true to his word.

Angel smiled up at the Joker as he looked down at her with a look of contentment. He traced her naked back lazily with his fingers as they sat in a nice, relaxed silence. Angel looked up at him and seriously asked, "Where did you get your scars?"

Immediantly, he stiffened, "I thought you said you heard the story," he said, darkly.

"I did," she said, "But I want to hear the _real _story." She knew she was in dangerous ground, saying this, but at it, he grinned again, though a little darker.

He told her the story that he'd told the mafia man about how his father had done it when he was drunk. Angel sat in silence, watching his face. When he'd finished, she sighed angrily and turned away from him.

"Huh?" The Joker was puzzled. She seemed annoyed, "What's with the mad face, kiddo?" he asked, turning her back to him.

"Why did you lie again?" she questioned, pursuing her lips.

"Angel," he touched her face gently, "You _tell _me what _you _think it is." He pulled away and watched her face for reaction.

She looked thoughtful, "I think there's some truth in both of those stories," she said, finally.

He grinned a little at this and motioned for her to go on.

"Your dad was a drunk and a beater… but he didn't give you those scars," she said and the Joker nodded, "You lied about your wife. There's only been one woman that's ever mattered."

"You," he answered but she shook her head.

"Before me, I mean. Your mother, right?" she asked.

His hand stopped moving and he growled, "Stop, now."

Angel shut her mouth and he turned away from her. She stared at his back, lost in thought. She'd been partially guessing, but she could definitely tell she'd struck a nerve. Whatever the case, she knew not to bring up his mother again. After a few minutes, she inched closer to him, wrapping her thin arms around his waist. She heard him sigh, but he took her arms and wrapped her closer.


	12. Chapter 12: Brave, yes Bat, no

As Angel cooked lunch, the Joker snuck up behind her, his hand sneaking across her waist.

"Oh!" she said in surprise," You're home early!"

"Indeed I am," he said with a low chuckle, "Batman's turning himself in."

"What?" she turned to him, "You got him to-"

"Yep," he said with a grin, "In exactly ten minutes. He'll be taking off that mask. Ooooh I am so excited!" And he was. He kept bobbing and giggling, randomly grabbing Angel to kiss her.

"This is going to burn if you keep doing this," she warned, smiling as he kissed her.

"Mmm," he murmured, turning around so that she faced the food and he was kissing her neck, his hands on her waist, "It's starting!" He ran to the couch, leaping over it, "Get over here!" he called out, waving his hand.

Angel turned off their dinner and came, sitting beside him. He brought her closer and turned on the TV.

"Harvey," Angel said, as she saw her brother standing in front of a podium, surrounded by the press and citizens of Gotham.

The Joker looked down at her blank face and said nothing, turning back to the TV.

"Batman has done so much for us-" started Harvey, but he was interrupted by the cries of,

"No more cops getting killed!"

"Ordinary citizens are dying because of him!"

"Come on, come on," murmured the Joker, his hands twitched by his sides.

"Very well, then," finished Harvey, "Take the Batman into custody," then, turning to everyone, he said, "I am the Batman."

Angel froze as the Joker stared at the TV thoughtfully. Harvey was put into handcuffs and led off stage. The Joker turned it off and turned back to her, grinning widely. Before he could say anything however, Angel said,

"He's **not** Batman."

"Well, sweetheart, he just said he was," said the Joker, slightly mocking.

"He's taking the fall for Batman. Harvey can't be-" Angel shook her head.

The Joker stroked his chin, "He _did_ leap for that pretty girl of his-"

"No way!" Angel argued.

"How can you be sure exactly? You're not with him all the time, kiddo," the Joker prodded her slightly.

"First of all, the Batman's gadgets are really expensive and though we're fairly well off, we're not _that _well off. Second," Angel looked thoughtful, "Harvey's just not that kind of guy. He's brave, yes, but I just can't see him beating down criminals every night."

The Joker broke out into hysterical giggles.

"What's so funny?" Angel asked, frowning slightly.

He shook his head, still giggling, "Haha, I've hit two birds with one stone here. Kidnapping you pisses off Harvey _and_ the Batman!"

Angel sighed.


	13. Chapter 13: Crash and Burn

"Good morning, hunny," he said, mocking the typical every day husband wife dialogue, "We're going out today," he finished with a slight giggle, sitting across from her on the counter.

"Really, sweetheart? Where are we going?" Angel played on, smiling as she cooked dinner; shepherd's pie.

The three mornings ago when Angel had asked about his mother had passed. They both pretended it had never happened and had been falling more and more in love, but also into routine. The Joker would go out during the day. Angel stayed at home, cleaned, watched TV, and would make dinner. He'd come home, eat with her, and then they'd promptly have sex in every room.

She returned back to reality. The Joker moved swiftly towards the counter so that he was right in front of her. He kissed her over the top of the stove and smiled, "We're going on a little car ride."

* * *

Angel watched as the Joker and his men load a giant bazooka onto the giant truck. It was already dark and they'd been loading for twenty minutes. She'd offered to help, but the Joker had just laughed when she tried to pick up the heavy cartons.

Now the truck was moving. She didn't like it. On the side, it read "Slaughter House." She shivered and the Joker, who'd been busy talking to his men, turned and shrugged off his jacket, putting it around her shoulders. She smiled up at him, hugging the jacket around her.

"You'd better sit down," he told her, "It's about to get a little bumpy."

As if on cue, the truck began swerving and the men opened the door. The loudness was deafening as cars raced past and police sirens were going off. Angel sat down before she lost her balance and saw a black van right across from them. The Joker had no fear. He hung off the edge by one hand, shooting the truck with a regular gun. When that did no damage, he got a slightly bigger one. Angel watched in wonder as he casually shot, not caring who he hit.

Then, his men brought out the bazooka. Angel watched as they set it up.

"Haha, Dent won't know what'll hit him," they chuckled, quietly to themselves, but Angel heard.

She froze in horror. Her brother was in there. She stood up, quietly. Everyone was focused on what was going on inside. The Joker picked up the bazooka and aimed it at the car.

"No!" Angel pushed the Joker so that it went off in front of the van instead. He staggered, but held on, grabbing Angel as she almost fell out of the speeding truck. He pulled her up, eyes narrowed.

"I'll deal with you later-" he started, but she pointed.

"Batman," she said, eyes wide. Then she turned back to him, "I told you-"

It crashed into the truck with surprising force. The Joker held onto the edge as the truck went straight up into the air and grabbed Angel as well. Then he shoved her away from him, picking up the bazooka again.

"Stop!" she yelled but he let it off.

The Batmobile sailed in front of it, blocking the majority of the blast from the van. Angel heard the Joker swear as the truck stopped. The men were all dead as well as the driver.

"Come on!" his voice was rough, angry. She knew he was mad. She'd pushed him and she knew she'd regret it later.

He pulled her up with no gentleness whatsoever, yanking her to the front.

"I wanna drive!" he giggled, shoving the body out of the car and closing the door, "Put on your seatbelt," he added to Angel, his roughness gone.

She did as she was told as he speeded up after the black van.

"I love my job," he giggled, "I love my job."

"I don't want you to kill my brother," Angel said, calmly.

He gave a whooping laugh, "Come on, kiddo, what'd you expect? He said he was Batman."

"But I told you he's not and I'm right!" she argued.

The Joker brought up a walkie talkie, "Bring it out, boys," he said into it.

Then, in the sky, wires shot across. Angel saw the helicopters crash down in front of the truck, face blank. The Joker laughed hysterically and for the first time, Angel was slightly scared.

Now the Batmobile, or rather, Batcycle was coming at them.

"Oooh you wanna play? Come on!" the Joker giggled as it came closer and closer.

At the last second, it swerved, darting under the truck.

"He missed!" said the Joker, in surprise.

Angel just stared at him. Then, bam! The truck was flying through the air and crashed down in a heap.

* * *

The Joker squeezed through the truck's broken windows, relatively unharmed. He staggered slightly then remembered.

"Angel!" he shouted, quickly turning to the passenger's side.

She was covered in blood and her eyes were closed. He tried to pull her out and then remembered her seatbelt. He reached out and unbuckled it, drawing back his hand to see it drenched in blood.

"What? No, come on, baby," he pleaded.

She only lay in his arms, unmoving. He touched her face, waiting for a smile; _desperate_ for a smile.

"No, no, no," he kept saying over and over again, pushing Angel's blood covered hair away from her face.

She didn't move and the Joker shook, holding the tiny, broken girl to his chest. Then he saw the Batcycle turn towards him. He got up and felt something wash over him. He didn't want to live anymore. He stopped and whispered,

"Hit me."

Over and over again. It was speeding up towards him and the Joker prayed it would.

"HIT ME!" He yelled, but the Batman swung past him at the last moment, crashing.

The Joker felt a surge of fury go through him. This was his fault. If the Batman hadn't done that stupid trick with the wire, Angel would still be alive. He kicked angrily at the still Batman, flipping him over. He wanted to see that face, that filthy, disgusting-

A gun came to his head.

"Ahhh, no!" he cried out, "Come on, just, can you give me five minutes?"

The law enforcement had arrived and yanked him away. An ambulance had arrived to and the paramedics were surrounding Angel.

"I've got a pulse!" one of them shouted.

"Wait, she's alive?!" the Joker cried out, a wild grin coming on his face. He started laughing hysterically as they dragged him to the squad car, "Haha! Angel, you and I, baby, we're together for life!" he shouted to the heavens as they dragged him into the van.

* * *

Harvey's cell went off.

"Yeah?" he flipped it open.

"We've got her, Harvey," he recognized the Commissioner's voice.

"Angel? She's, how did you?" Harvey smiled widely. His little sister was alive!

"There's something you need to know," Gordon's voice was serious as he recalled the truck accident, "She's stabilized and she's going to be okay, but Harvey, she's in a coma."

"What hospital? I'll be right there-" Harvey started, but just as he left his apartment, he was hit over the head and everything went black.

* * *

The Joker giggled wildly. Honestly, he couldn't fight the smile on his face. His plan had gone perfectly and Angel was alive! He was clicking his heels as they walked him to the dark interrogation room. Gordon sat solemnly across from him as the Joker grinned happily.

"Harvey Dent was abducted a few hours ago. Where did you take him?"

"Me?" the Joker said, in false surprise, "I've been here the entire time. You, who'd you leave him with? Now about my Angel-"

"Where are Rachel Dawes and Harvey?' interrupted the Commissioner.

"Tell me about Angel first," squealed the Joker, clapping his hands together.

"She's in critical condition and in a coma. Now, where are they?" asked the Commissioner, more impatiently.

"Never said I'd tell you," said the Joker, studying his fingernails, grinning slightly.

"Very well. I need some coffee if we're going to keep doing this," the Commissioner took off the Joker's handcuffs, heading to the door.

The Joker was confused for a second and then realized, "Oh, the old good, bad cop routine, eh?"

The Commissioner looked at him as he was about to close the door, "Not exactly."

The Batman submerged from the darkness and smashed the Joker's head on the table.

* * *

Rachel had died because the Joker had lied to him. Harvey's face was half burned and in the hospital. The Batman knew it was his fault. If only he'd known; if only he'd realized that of course the Joker would lie and now he was going to blow up one of Gotham's hospitals! He was sure that it wouldn't be the Gotham General Hospital because that was where Angel was, but then again, you could never be too careful.

* * *

Angel shared a hospital room right across from Harvey. She still hadn't woken up. As people rushed to evacuate, she slept on. It was easy to sneak in in all the chaos. He shut the door quietly and slowly closed the blinds. He took off his hospital mask. It was the Joker, dressed in nurse's attire.

"Angel," he whispered, touching her sweet, angelic face that was covered in scratches.

She was attached to tubes, running up both arms. Her arm had been broken and she was covered in bruises, but, she'd survived.

"Wake up, baby," he cooed at her side, "Come on. Do it for me."

Nothing. No eye flutter, no movement. His eyes narrowed.

"Do as I say, Angel," he said, frustration getting to him, "You always do as I say. Wake up!" He practically roared.

The Joker sighed. She couldn't hear him. He kissed her softly, but couldn't taste the usual vanilla scent. She tasted like antiseptic and hospital. He closed his eyes, leaning his face against her forehead. Then, abruptly turned away, put on his mask, and opened the door.

"We need this one evacuated!" he called out in a highly feminine voice, as people rushed over to help.

He looked over again and saw her eyes flutter. He blinked. She was moving! Two nurses rushed past the Joker and began pushing her bed, not noticing her eyes slowly opening. The Joker stared as she passed him and saw her eyes open. At first, she didn't recognize him, but then, her eyes grew wide. She tried to speak but couldn't. The Joker smiled widely as she was rushed out of the hospital.

"Now," he turned to the room across, "Back to business."


	14. Chapter 14: The Right Thing To Do

"Oh my God, that's _her_."

"The one that was kidnapped by the Joker?"

"Miracle she wasn't _killed_…"

And so the voices whispered as Angel walked past, scratches on her face and her arm in a cast. She held her head high yet avoided eye contact with everyone. She sat down beside a stern, brown haired older woman wearing a black veil as Harvey's funeral commenced. She stared at her shoes the entire time, tears falling down her face as Gordon began to speak.

Afterwards, the older, stern woman grabbed her sleeve on her good arm, pulling her to the side.

"I told you to stay at the hospital, Angel. You're still in pain," she whispered, angrily.

Angel glared back at her, "Sorry, Mother, but I'm not going to miss Harvey's funeral over a couple of scratches and bruises."

Claudia Dent just shook her head and walked off. Despite being mother and daughter, the two looked nothing alike. Her mother was dark haired with wide, brown eyes and virtually no cheekbones. She was slightly taller than her daughter but wore heels to make the gap larger. Angel didn't remember much of her father except that he'd had an expressionless face and had a cleft chin. Just like Harvey. Angel felt the tears well up again at the memory of Harvey's smiling face.

"Ms. Dent?" she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. It was the Commissioner, a concerned look on his face.

"Please," she said, blinking away the tears, "Call me Angel," she gave a weak smile.

He nodded, "Angel, there's something that I think you have to know."

* * *

"You mean Harvey killed all those people?" said Angel, in surprise, but then realized why the Joker had been in the hospital that day. He'd come for Harvey. She remembered his smirking grin and the mischievous twinkle in his eye. Of course.

"The Joker turned him," said Gordon, bitterly, "He took our bravest and brightest, our White Knight, and changed him into a killer."

"And Batman's taking the blame for it," Angel couldn't help but admire him. It was the noblest thing she'd ever heard of.

Gordon was surprised by the small woman. He'd expected a denial about Harvey being a killer but yet, she was calm, processing the information.

"Yes, he is, so that Gotham will still have hope," Gordon nodded and Angel looked up at him, confusion in her eyes.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Gordon paused, thinking. He didn't really know the answer himself. He looked down at his clasped hands and back up at her, "You deserve to know the truth, Angel," he said, finally, "You know what the Joker's capable of. He's been caught and put into a maximum security prison." When Angel didn't say anything, he continued, "He won't talk about his crimes. All he's done is ask for you."

Angel looked up at this, pain in her eyes. Her hand went to her neck subconsciously. Under her black dress she wore a golden chain with the diamond ring. She was grateful the Commissioner couldn't see as he flustered, looking down at his hands.

"Sorry," he quickly said, "I'd forgotten. You probably don't want to talk about this…"

An uncomfortable silence came up. Finally, Angel said, "I won't tell anyone the truth about Harvey's death. Gotham needs to believe in something, right?" She stood up, gracefully despite her cast and walked towards the black limo where her mother was waiting.

Gordon watched her. She didn't seem like a regular rescued hostage or victim of rape, who shook and quivered at the slightest touch. No, she walked with a purposeful, almost angry stride. Her face was strangely blank as she got in the car and shut the door.

* * *

Angel had never felt so angry. She concealed it from her mother as they drove home in silence. Pulling up in front of a beautiful white mansion just outside of Gotham, the driver opened the car door.

"It's good you're home, dear," her mother finally said. Angel looked up at her, "I, uh, missed you." Angel stared as her mother walked into the house and then shook her head, following after her into a grand foyer.

She headed upstairs, entering her beautiful lilac and green bedroom with an attached bathroom. She threw her things down, sitting down on the bed. Then thought of the Joker.

How could he? The Joker was the reason her brother was dead. There was no question about that. He may not have directly killed him, but he had as good as.

"I'm a fool," she thought, lying back on her green, queen sized bed, staring up at the ceiling.

She'd ignored the murder and killings because she was blinded by love for him. How stupid she'd been. Just because he'd treated her kindly didn't excuse what he'd done. It didn't matter that he loved her. He was a killer of thousands, with not the slightest bit of guilt. She shuddered. How could she love someone like that?

* * *

Angel woke to a rap on her window, realizing she'd fallen asleep, lost in thought. Her stomach dropped at the sound. Was it the Joker? Had he escaped already? She undid the blinds and saw the Batman. What was he doing here, she didn't know. She opened the door and walked onto the balcony, grateful that her mother's bed room was on the opposite end of the enormous mansion.

Dressed in all black with a mask that covered his entire face except for his eyes and mouth, the Batman was intimidating and slightly scary. Angel quietly shut the door, walking with him onto the balcony.

"I'm sorry to bother you," he said, his voice raspy to conceal his identity.

"Gordon told me the truth," she remembered, hugging her chest as she looked out into her the dark backyard, "How you're taking the blame for all those murders to save Gotham. You're a real hero, you know? It's not fair that everyone thinks you're a criminal."

"No one must ever know," he warned.

"I know," she said, sadly, finally looking at his face. She was startled by his bright, brown eyes.

"There's something else I need to ask of you," the Batman, walked beside her as she leaned on the balcony. She looked at him, puzzled. "Gotham needs you, Angel."

Angel was even more confused, "What do you mean?"

"Harvey's dead but his accomplishments are still here. The mafia will be under control for a couple of months and the Joker's in prison, but Gotham needs… motivation," the Batman looked out across the backyard as well and turned to look at her, his gaze, pleading. For the first time, Angel saw how hard it must be for the Batman and how tired he looked. She felt so sad for him.

"What does that have to do with me?" she asked, curiously.

"Angel," he turned to her, gaze serious, "Run for mayor."

The idea was so ridiculous, "Are you kidding? I don't have even the slightest bit of experience-" she said but the Dark Knight was insistent.

"Neither did Harvey and look what he did," he said, calmly, "I know you've been studying law and you know how things work but this city needs more than that. Harvey was a symbol of hope and you're his sister. They'll easily give their loyalty and support to you."

"But-" Angel racked her brain for some sort of reply, feeling slightly dizzy.

The Batman put both hands on her shoulder, his grip strong but not tight like the Joker's had been, as though she'd slip through his fingers at any moment, "You're strong, Angel," he argued, "You survived the Joker, but his damage is still here. Take up Harvey's platform and run. Give people back their hope, Angel."

"You don't understand. I don't even have funding or the money to run," she argued.

"Your mother paid for Harvey," was his reply. Angel wasn't surprised that he knew about their wealth.

"Yes. Harvey." she said, slowly, "Not me."

He gave her a questioning look. She sighed, staring out into the distance.

"My mother and father, back when he was alive, are both very traditional. Old money, you know?" she crossed her arms, leaning on the railing, "I was expected to be married. Smart, but not smart enough to scare away a husband. Well spoken. Pretty," she sighed again, "But then I was raped and suddenly, they treated me like I would break at any second." Batman hadn't known about that. She continued, "So they let me do what I want but I wasn't allowed to work or travel or anything like that. They still wanted me to be married, but weren't as forceful about it," she turned to face him, blue eyes serious and sad, "What I'm trying to say is that they won't pay for me to be a politician. They won't let me do anything _at all_."

The Batman already had a solution, "Don't worry about money. I have a sponsor for you. Just be ready," he began to head to the other end of the balcony.

"I still haven't said 'yes', yet," she called after him.

"You'll do the right thing, Angel," he said, "I know you will!"

"Wait!" she called out and he stopped, turning to look at her. She looked fearful, like a child, "What if…_he_... comes back again?" she said, quietly.

Batman knew exactly who "he" was, "I won't let him touch you," he swore, "I'll protect you, Angel. You're Gotham's hope."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

"Angel, Angel, An-gel," sang the Joker, walking around in a circle in his cell. He twisted his wedding finger on his left hand as he did so, nodding his head from side to side, grinning widely, "Heehee."

The Commissioner gazed at the camera focused on his cell. The large, dark guard leaned back in his chair, bored.

"Is that what he does all day?" Gordon questioned.

"Yup," the guard replied, "He killed his cell mate yesterday so we put him in solitary."

"How'd he-"

"Broke his neck," the guard shook his head, "This guy is absolutely _insane_."

"And now I get to talk to him," said the Commissioner, shaking his head.

They headed down; the Joker's was separated from the other cell mates, not for his safety, but for theirs. He walked in alone and the Joker stopped, his face breaking out into an even wider grin.

"Good morning, Com-missioner," the Joker played with the word in his mouth, making it long as he slapped his lips together.

"I want to know exactly who in my organization is working with you," said the Commissioner, sitting down in a wooden chair across from the bars.

The Joker's cell was small, no windows. A single bed lay, not slept in, and a desk and chair sat in the top corner with the toilet in the back. All were firmly attached to the ground.

"Huh," the Joker smacked his lips together, his fingers twiddling at his sides, "And what do I get from this lovely exchange besides the joy of doing good?" he said, sarcastically.

"Well, we could get you a TV down here. I imagine it gets very boring," Gordon tried the nice approach, glancing around at the dull lighting and bleached white walls.

The Joker rolled his eyes, "You. Have. No. Idea, but sorry, they're moving me back next week to the regular cells and I'll have all the TV I need. Now," the Joker leaned his head against the bars, his face in a devilish grin, "I'd much rather get a visit from my wife."

"She doesn't want to see you," Gordon said.

The Joker rolled his eyes, "So she tells you. Now, I know my little Angel," he said, waving one finger, "She misses me, believe me."

"There's no way you'll ever see her again. Except maybe in a court room, testifying against you," the Commissioner stood up, disgusted. The guard was right. This guy was nuts.

"Tell her I say hi," called out the Joker, bursting out into hysterical laughter as Gordon slammed the door closed.

* * *

Angel fell asleep soon after Batman left, physically exhausted. For the first time since she'd been kidnapped, she dreamed.

The people of Gotham stood all around her. She recognized a few faces; her mother's, the Commissioner, the present mayor and then, the Batman, standing beside her. She turned to face him, fear and doubt on her face, pleading with him,

""_It's knowing what they want of me that scares me  
It's knowing having followed that I must lead  
It's knowing that each person there compares me  
To those in my past whom I now succeed  
But how can whatever I do for them now  
Be enough  
Be enough…"_ And all around her, the citizens sang,  
_  
"Angel, Angel,_

_All we ask of you  
Is a lifetime of service, wisdom, courage  
To ask more would be selfish  
But nothing less will do  
Angel! Angel!"  
_  
The Batman turned to her, holding her hands in his black gloved ones.  
"_Your city should be golden, your home should be perfect  
Instead of this ragged concoction of strength  
But may you be moved by its desperate beauty  
To give us new life for we'd rather be dead  
Than live in the squalor and shame of this monster._

_To the fight. To the fight…"_

The citizens were all serious and pleading, begging Angel.  
_"Angel! Angel!  
All we ask of you_  
And they stopped as Angel trembled; goosebumps are all over her arms. Her eyes were closed and she looked so small, like a child, but when she opened them, a new determination came to her eyes and all the fear was gone.  
_  
"I know expectations are wild and almost  
Beyond my fulfillment but they won't hear  
A word of a doubt or see signs of weakness  
My impossible duty is clear  
If I can rekindle my brother's dreams  
It's enough. It's enough!"_

All we ask is a lifetime of  
Service, wisdom, courage  
To ask more would be selfish  
But nothing less will do  
Angel! Angel!"

She knew what she had to do.


	15. Chapter 15: Breaking it to Mom

Angel sat across the long table from her mother as they ate dinner in silence. Only the clattering of forks against plates could be heard. Angel had thought a lot about her conversation with Batman. She knew he was right though. She would do the right thing.

"So, Mum," said Angel, nervously, clearing her throat.

Her mom stopped and looked up at her.

"This is hard to say, Mom," said Angel, slowly, "But I think I want to run for mayor."

Total silence filled the room and then,

"That is absolutely ridiculous, Angel. What are you talking about?"

"I want to replace Harvey in his campaign," she said, hesitantly but her mother's furious attacks kept coming.

"What do you even know about politics? A woman's job is to stay at home, support her husband-"

Angel felt a surge of rage. She snapped back, "Yeah, after all that men have done for me, I'm just going to sit at home and do their laundry?"

"Not all men are bad, sweetheart," her mother tried another approach, "I know some very fine gentlemen from good families-"

"I don't want some spoiled rich boy, Mom," she argued, "I'm already married to that monster-"

"No, you're not," her mom interrupted. Then worriedly, she asked, "You didn't sign any official documents, did you?"

It hit Angel. She wasn't married to the Joker. Sure, she'd said "I do" but it had to be written down for it to be legal. She couldn't help but grin.

"What are you smiling about?" her mother snapped back, "Running for mayor. Absurd-"

"I'm going to do it, Mother," said Angel, coldly, the smile leaving her face, "Whether you support me or not."

"Oh yes? And what'll you do about money?" she said, snobbily, standing up on her Chanel heels.

Angel stormed out of the room, not bothering to answer.

Angel stood shivering on the balcony, holding her sides tight, trying to hold back tears. She hated how her mother couldn't understand that she needed to do this. She wasn't sure how long she stood there before she heard the familiar click and the smell of Chanel No. 5.  
"Angel, why couldn't you have stayed calm for  
once, instead of flying off the handle!  
I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now."

Angel turned angrily,  
"I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition," Both knew that she'd married for money.

And they both sang,  
"So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now…"

"Angel,listen to me," her mother pleaded, looking surprisingly small, "Let's just forget about this whole thing-"

Angel shook her head and turned, looking out into the night, her eyes closed.

"Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!"

Her mother shook her head.  
"Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur."

Angel threw her arms out and thought of the Joker. Of all the rules and she had to ask permission for everything. She felt almost giddy, for once speaking what she thought out loud.  
"I'm through accepting limits  
''cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:" And then an idea popped into Angel's head. She held out her hand,  
"Mom, come with me. Think of what we could  
do: together.  
Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity  
They'll never bring us down!  
Well? Are you coming?" She looked expectantly at her. Her mother looked so tempted, like she would take her up on her offer, but then shook her head, sadly.

"I hope you're happy," she said, quietly, "Now that you're choosing this."  
Angel smiled sadly. Tradition always came first and nothing would ever change her mother. "You too," she said, "I hope it brings you bliss."

Then they both sang,  
"I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend:

Angel turned away and headed for the door. Her bag had already been packed and put into the limo. She turned back to her mother,

"So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!" She gestured to Gotham city, looming in the night sky.  
"And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Gotham," she shook her head, her fierce mane of blond hair shaking with her.  
No Joker that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!" She got into the limo and saw her mother at the door saying something she'd always wanted to hear, "I hope you're happy."


	16. Chapter 16: Gimme a Chance

* * *

Bruce a.k.a. Batman had never been surprised by Angel's strength. He knew it from the moment he saw her that there was more to her than her little, but beautiful stature and her shy, quiet manner, but when she'd called after him, she'd looked truly scared. Alone. Just like him.

Everyone hated the Batman. The little supporters he'd had were gone for the murders he'd supposedly committed. Bruce sighed, leaning back in his chair, gazing out at the city of Gotham from his penthouse. Angel could be Gotham's new hope, of that he was so sure. She'd survived the Joker, hadn't she, and hadn't been corrupted by him, like Harvey. Yet when she'd looked at him with those scared, blue eyes… He'd never wanted to protect anything more in his life.

Alfred, his butler, came up with some tea on a tray, looking prim and proper.

"What's on your mind, Master Wayne?" he asked, noticing Bruce's deep focus on the outside world and his solemn face.

Bruce looked up at him, one of his oldest friends, "Do you think people will see Angel Dent as the next White Knight?"

Alfred paused, thinking slightly, "To be frank, sir, there are many factors involved. For one, her age. She's still very young."

"People won't care about that," Bruce waved it off.

"No, that won't matter once they find out she's related to the late Harvey Dent," agreed Alfred, "But then there's also her demeanor," he paused again, "She…seems very fragile."

Bruce shook his head, "You haven't seen her since the party. She's changed…a lot. The Joker's shaken her up but she's…different from before. Just wait and see."

"Ah… So I suppose it's time for you take Ms. Dent under your wing?" he said, jokingly.

Bruce smiled, heading to the door.

* * *

When Angel got in the car, she knew exactly where she was going. The Batman had told her the night before to go to the Gotham Grand, the city's top and most expensive hotel. He said she'd meet her sponsor in the morning at breakfast, in the restaurant just below. Everybody recognized Angel from the news. Most were nervous and others gaped openly at her. She rolled her eyes as they carried her bags up in the elevator. Once they reached the second to top floor and entered her room, she gaped. The view was beautiful and looked down upon the entire city of Gotham. It was furnished with authentic leather chairs and a king sized bed with arabian cotton sheets, which had looked like it'd never been slept in.

"Second best room in the whole place," commented the door man, noticing her amazement.

"Who has the best?" she asked, curiously. She liked this door man; he was the only one who didn't gape at her like she was some sort of freak in a zoo.

"Why, Mr. Wayne, of course," said the door man, surprised that she didn't know, "He owns the whole building."

"Huh," Angel murmured and as soon as the door man left, collapsed on the soft bed, exhausted from the night before.

* * *

Angel was glad she'd gotten an alarm otherwise she'd have slept through the morning. Quickly, she rumpaged through her suitcase, looking for something suitable to wear.

"How exactly does this work?" she wondered. What do you wear to meet a potential sponsor for your political campaign?

Angel gulped, biting her lip. She didn't have a lot of clothes and her mother did her shopping for her. The fanciest thing she had was the party dress from Harvey's party which she assumed was too formal. The second was a pair of simple black jeans. Angel sighed. Jeans and her favorite teal sweater it was.

* * *

Bruce waited, sipping a cup of coffee when he saw her come into the lounge. He blinked. She looked so normal, dressed in a pair of jeans and sweater. Her hair was up in a low ponytail, trailing down her back. Bruce closed his eyes. Not good. She looked like a teenager, not someone who should run for office. He waved it off, reminding himself to think about it later. As she entered the breakfast hall, he stood up as she looked around.

"Hey, Ms. Dent!" he called out and she looked in his direction.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. Bruce felt taken aback. Did she not like him? Nevertheless, she walked over, sitting down in the chair across from him.

"You're not-" she started but he nodded, leaning back in his chair.

"I want to fundraise your campaign, Ms. Dent."

"You mean, you're friends with the-" she started, but he interrupted her.

"Don't say his name in public," he warned, "We have to look after your image, now."

"So you know he's not-"

"Yes, yes," he said, impatiently, waving it off, "Now, I knew your brother and I was a big supporter-"

Angel snorted.

"What?" he asked, confused.

She shook her head, "You completely made fun of Harvey at that party. I wouldn't call that support."

"Oh," Right, he'd forgotten about that, "Welll, that was different-"

"No kidding. Old friend my ass," she said, with a grin.

Bruce blinked as she referred to Rachel. She'd known he was in love with her from only a couple minutes. Either he was super obvious or she was incredibly perceptive.

"Look, I don't want your help, Mr. Wayne," said Angel, in a matter of fact tone, "I'm aware of your reputation and I don't want to be in debt to, well,-"

Bruce only just clued in that she was referring to his womanizing playboy act. She thought he was only supporting her so that she'd sleep with him.

"Ms. Dent, that's not what I'm about," he said, seriously.

She gave him a look, not believing him.

'Why don't you open up your eyes?  
These are more than passing glances  
Why don't you say what's on your mind?  
Cause I'm taking all the chances

If I'm not everything you wanted, oh  
If I'm not everything you need

Then you can walk right out the door (you can walk right out the door)  
And you can walk right out on me (you can walk right out on me)  
But you're never gonna see just how good it's gonna be until you gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh," Bruce was up now, facing her. She blinked back her shock.

"Don't you want a happy ending?

If I'm not everything you wanted, oh  
If I'm not everything you need

Then you can walk right out the door (you can walk right out the door)  
And you can walk right out on me (you can walk right out on me)  
But you're never gonna see just how good it's gonna be until you gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh  
Yeah you can walk right out the door (you can walk right out the door)  
And you can say goodbye to me (you can say goodbye to me)  
But I know you're going to stay and be happy everyday if you just gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh  
Just give me a chance  
If I'm not everything you wanted, oh  
If I'm not everything you need  
Why don't you open up your eyes?  
Just gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh  
Why don't you say what's on your mind?  
Just gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh."

* * *

Angel knew what Bruce Wayne was like. He'd inherited all his parents' wealth and spent it on partying and womanizing. Yet, here he was, wanting to help her. His warm brown eyes were sincere and pleading. He certainly didn't _look _like a rich playboy. Maybe there was more to him than she'd thought. She sat down across from him and his face broke out into a wonderful smile. Angel felt uncomfortable, realizing that Bruce Wayne was incredibly good looking.

"So," she said, clearing her throat, "Where do we begin?"

Bruce smiled and clapped his hands together.


	17. Chapter 17: Play Dead

_**Hey guys! So, we haven't really seen the Joker in a while. Sorry about that. Thanks for all the reviews. I love getting them and it definitely makes me want to keep writing.**_

Eric McIntosh had been a defense attorney for only two years, which basically made him a rookie. Because of that, he got the short end of the stick and ended up with the Joker. Yes, the Joker, a total psychopath who had no chance whatsoever of getting off with a clean slate.

Yet, Eric liked a challenge. Of course, with so many witnesses, there was no way the murderer would go free but maybe if he heard the Joker's side of the story...

Eric placed his briefcase beside his chair as he sat down across from the Joker. Outwardly, he shuddered. They still let him wear the make-up, giving him a ghoulish manner. When he'd asked why, they told him that he got violent without it; ended up killing someone.

"Not a shocker," Eric thought, seeing the angry, stitched up scars all around his cheeks.

The Joker was staring at him, one eyebrow cocked and a smirk on his face. Eric stared back. Boy, he was gonna get hell for this from everyone. His girlfriend's mom had died in one of this guy's explosions and the media; they would be all over this.

An awkward silence ensued. Eric cleared his throat. "So, I'm thinking insanity plea," said Eric, "It's your best option."

The Joker pursued his lips, yawning, not bothering to answer.

Eric continued on, annoyed slightly, "Now, I need some reasons for why you did it. Troubled childhood?" he asked with no sensitivity whatsoever. Hey, it came with the job.

"Can you get me a message out?" asked the Joker, suddenly. He'd been in a daze, gazing around the room like he'd wondered how he got there.

"If you tell me why you killed all those people," Eric replied, in a matter of fact tone.

The Joker's lips curled into a grin, the scars stretching with it. Eric found himself watching them and felt his stomach drop.

He leaned in, "Tell Angel that I'll be seeing her soon," he whispered, his eyes dark and laughing.

Eric stood up immediately, disgust written across his face, "I'll come up with something since you obviously seem so interested in this trial," he said, sarcastically.

"She needs to know," said the Joker as the man left, "She needs to know," he said, quietly, putting his head down on the table.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Angel asked, as a tall, very skinny woman dressed in black brushed her hair.

Bruce looked back at her reflection and grinned. It'd been a week since they'd first spoken. Now, their plan was underway. They'd easily taken up Harvey's old platform so nothing had been changed there. People had been hired but if the strictest confidentialities. They had not yet announced to the public that Angel was running. Looking at the beautiful woman in the reflection, he was saddened though he did not show it. The next couple of years would be a struggle for her. He only hoped he could make it easier.

"You've been abducted and tortured by the Joker. A hair cut won't kill you," he joked, and Angel grinned at him, "And just think," he said, leaning forward, "Anna here is going to take you shopping."

She scrunched her face.

"What?" he said in surprise, "I thought girls liked shopping."

Despite his reputation, Angel liked Bruce. He was the only one who didn't treat her like she'd fall apart at any second. In fact, he made jokes about her kidnapping that surprisingly didn't bother her. Angel stared back at her reflection. Her hair was almost down to her waist now, much too long. Yes, it was time for a change.

* * *

The Joker was in solitary yet again. For what, he wasn't too sure. Yes, he'd told that guy next to him that the best way to kill yourself was with your shoe laces but hey, it was only a suggestion.

The Joker banged his head on his table repeatedly. Messing with his guards had been fun. So had been playing dead but now it was starting to get old. He grinned when his guard came in. The guy _hated_ him and was fun to screw around with.

"Heya tubby!" he sang happily, raising his head from the table, "Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine," he said when the guard didn't reply as he leaned his head against the bars, "Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" he said, mockingly.

The guard just chuckled. "You're going to wanna see this," he said, his deep voice shaking with laughter, "And I wanna see your face when it happens."

The guard turned on the TV and leaned against the wall across, watching the Joker. The Joker lifted his eyebrows but kept the permanent grin on his face.

"Please tell me it's porn," he said, "There isn't a whole lot to do in this place."

The guard just chuckled and shook his head. Then the news came on and the reporters came on.

"Now, today's special," he began, "Angel Dent, sister of Harvey Dent, former candidate of the election, and victim of the tragic killings by the Batman, speaks today for the first time in a month since her rescue by the local police. Now to Jim,"

The Joker snorted. "Those police, always grabbing at any glory," he said, rolling his eyes.

The camera flashed to another reporter who was standing outside beside an empty podium, "Thanks, Carol," he started, "Now today we have a very mysterious speech coming from a Ms. Angel Dent. We have no idea what it's about but the crowds are gathering anyway to see the only survivor of the former Joker, whose trial will begin in a couple of months."

"Former? I still am the Joker," said the Joker, shaking his head with fake disappointment, "Media, today, so hopeless."

"Now, there have been numerous theories about why Ms. Dent called this conference- Oh wait!" the reporter stopped, "Here she comes!" The lights flashed as Angel entered the screen.

The Joker felt warmth spread through him like fire. He pointed excitedly at the screen and looked back at the guard, hopping up and down. "That's my wife! That's my wife!" he sang happily, "Hey wait a sec," he stopped and frowned, "She got a haircut."

That wasn't the only change. Her beautiful blond hair had been cut that it hung just past her breasts but her face was different. Her makeup was changed so that she looked older though still pretty and she wore a black pencil skirt with a baby blue blouse that played with her eyes. She wore black heels but the Joker could only grin at the tight skirt. Still, she was different. Beautiful, but not so… he didn't know.

Angel stood up in front of everyone and the camera focused on her face. For a moment, the Joker saw his old Angel, who looked nervous and tongue tied but then she cleared her throat and stared out into the crowd.

"A little over a month ago, I was abducted by the Joker," she stated clearly, though slightly trembling. The crowd immediately sympathized as the camera showed many making the cross across their chests and staring intently, "I almost died in a car crash. Then my brother was murdered by the Batman," a single tear went down her cheek.

The Joker watched, one eyebrow cocked. Inside, he was furious. Of course, they'd cover it up. Harvey the Saint but as well, he felt giddy. "Batman never disappoints," he thought. Batman had taken the fall. This guy was never boring! But then back to Angel, why was she doing this stupid speech? It's such a show but everyone else seemed to think it was real.

"Harvey was good man," she said into the microphone, "And his sacrifices were amazing. He loved Gotham. He loved everything about it," she stared into the camera, her large blue eyes intense and serious, "But what he loved most of all was its citizens and he wanted to keep them safe, just as I do." The Joker snorted. "I've lived in Gotham my whole life," stated Angel, smiling sadly, "And it's my home. These past couple of months we've been terrorized by monsters of all sorts, the worst of all the Joker but that's all changed! We have a new time ahead of us without crime, without murder, without violence, but you've got to have hope." She stared out into the crowd so that it looked like she was making eye contact with every person.

They all watched her intently and it was so quiet, if a pin had dropped everyone would have heard it. She continued. "I suppose, what I'm trying to say is that Gotham needs you. Every single one of you. We need you to step up to say, I may be scared but I am not going to be kicked out of my city, my home. This is our city, my friends," she said with a smile, "Those criminals, they don't own us. No man, woman, or child should be afraid to go out during the day or night. This is our city. Our home. Which is why, today," she spoke slowly and the crowd hung on her every word, "I am going to run for mayor."

Everyone sat in stunned silence and then the reporters went crazy.

"Ms. Dent! Ms. Dent!" they shouted. Angel smiled and walked off stage.

"Ms. Dent will be back tomorrow to answer questions," Bruce said, coming up to the microphone.

At this, the guard turned off the TV. The Joker couldn't see anything. He only stared up at the dark screen, frowning slightly. Then he realized that Angel didn't have her wedding ring on.


	18. Chapter 18: Through Heaven's Eyes

* * *

Bruce quickly followed after Angel as they got in the car right after the press conference.

"Drive," ordered Bruce as the paparazzi swarmed the vehicle, "Angel," he started, then noticing her hands were trembling.

"I'm fine, Bruce," she said, though her voice shook.

Then he began to laugh. Angel looked up at him, incredusoly.

"Why are you laughing?"

He just shook his head, "That's the first time you've called me 'Bruce'. It's just…nice," he said with a small shrug, "But anyways, you did great. Seriously, Ang."

"I just didn't expect so much… yelling," said Angel.

Bruce reached over and took one of her still trembling hands, "They're surprised, Angel, but people will go home tonight and think about it. Then come out again tomorrow."

Angel sighed, "Tomorrow," was all she said.

"It'll be amazing and," he added, "Don't worry about the Joker. He's locked up in maximum security."

"But if he sees me-" she said, softly, her voice like a child's.

"Who cares if he does? Angel, he. Can't. Get. You," said Bruce, firmly.

They sat there in silence for a little while.

Finally, Angel said, hesitantly, "Thanks…Bruce."

"It's no problem," he said, his face serious as he stared out the window, lost in thought.

"And, Bruce?"

He turned to her. "Yeah?" he asked.

She pulled her hand out of his, "Keep your hands to yourself."

Bruce grinned as he looked back out the window.

* * *

The next afternoon was a busy one. Hundreds had been at the conference before and thousands had seen it on TV. Angel stepped back on stage, dressed in a light blue suit with her hair pulled half back. There was no hint of trembling from before and she strode on the stage with a free confidence.

"Ms. Dent!" called the reporters before Angel finally chose one.

"What inspired you to run for mayor?"

"I've lived in Gotham my whole life and it's my way of giving back."

"Ms. Dent!"

"Yes?"

"Do you really think you can change Gotham? You are frankly very young…"

"Youth is relative," said Angel with a smile, "As for my qualifications, the citizens of Gotham should decide on that."

"What's your opinion on the Batman?"

Angel paused. She knew she couldn't tell the truth so she said what Bruce had told her to say, "He murdered my brother and is a masked vigilante. What do you think?"

Then Angel noticed the saddest looking girl she'd ever seen, sitting in her seat beside an older woman, probably her mother. Curious, Angel walked down towards her, ignoring the shouts of the reporters. "What's wrong?" she asked, kindly, to the small, blond haired girl. The little girl just stared at her feet, not saying a word, "Did you see my speech yesterday?" asked Angel, smiling as the girl nodded, shyly. "Did you like it?" she asked. She nodded and then looked up at her with no fear and sadly asked, "How can I help Gotham? I'm just a little girl." Angel tilted her head slightly, her eyes full of sudden emotion. Never had she seen such a still child. Most children fidgeted and played around in their seats, but this girl sat like a small adult and a broken one at that. How sad that this little girl was so hopeless even as young as eight. Angel shook her head and smiled, widely. Taking the little girl's hand she said,

"A single thread in a tapestry  
though its color brightly shines  
Can never see its purpose  
In the pattern of the grand design  
And the stone that sits up on the very top  
Of the mountain's mighty face," she gestured to the mountains surrounding the city. The little girl followed her gaze, though didn't smile.  
"Does it think that it's more important  
than the stones that form the base," she turned back to the little girl, on her knees before her.  
"So how can you see what your life is worth  
or where your value lies  
You can never see through the eyes of man  
you must look at your life  
Look at your life through heaven's eyes!" she stood up and the little girl did with her, smiling. This lady was so happy, so unlike the regular grownups who always looked either angry or sad. For once, she didn't feel scared. Angel came back on the stage and said into the mike,  
"A lake of gold in the desert sand  
is less than a cool fresh spring  
And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy  
is greater than the richest king  
Should a man lose everything he owns?  
Has he truly lost his worth?  
Or is it the beginning  
of a new and brighter birth...  
So how do you measure the worth of a man?  
In wealth or strength or size?  
In how much he gained or how much he gave?  
The answer will come to him who tries  
to look at his life through heaven's eyes," The people stood up, for the first time, smiling, forgetting their fears. Bruce watched Angel, awed. She seemed to glow and kept the crowd in a trance.  
"And that's why we share all we have with you  
Though there's little to be found  
When all you've got is nothing  
there's lots to go around  
No life can escape being blown about  
by the winds of change and chance," Bruce noticed the subtle reference to the Joker and then to Harvey and his coin.  
"And though you never know all the steps  
You must learn to join the dance  
You must learn to join the dance," she repeated again for emphasis, looking deep into the camera, "Look at your life through heaven's eyes."

* * *

Bruce turned on the TV as he and Angel sat down for tea up in his penthouse.

"The city is both shocked and amazed by Angel Dent, the new candidate for mayor," said the anchorman, "Her support is shocking as you can see here."

The camera flipped to citizens in the street.

"She's an inspiration!"

"Gotta have tough guts to have survived the Joker."

"She brings out the good in everyone!" said a small boy, throwing his hands up in the air happily.

The anchorman chuckled, "Ms. Dent has awoken this city's spirit once more. A feeling of hope has returned to the city of Gotham."

"And I have a feeling it's going to stay," said the anchorman's partner.

With that, Bruce turned off the news and grinned over at Angel, "See? What did I tell you?" he argued happily.

"You mean what Batman told us," she replied, not able to hold back her smile.

"Oh right, yeah," mumbled Bruce, placing his napkin on his lap.

Angel followed suit, "Oh, hello, there," she said in surprise as Alfred came out with some tea and cookies.

"Hello, Ms. Dent. May I say that you are an inspiration to us all," he said and Angel smiled.

"Thank you."

Bruce introduced the two and they all settled in, exhausted from the day.

* * *

The guard continued to turn on the TV whenever Angel was on but the Joker pretended to ignore it. He sat on his bed staring up at the ceiling, but from the corner of his eye was watching the screen reverently. Angel had betrayed him possibly. He wasn't really sure anymore. She hadn't visited him at all. As he sat there, feverishly thinking, a woman in her early thirties entered his cell. She had curiously colored hair that seemed almost gray and hung just at her shoulders in simple curls. She wore dark glasses and faltered as she caught sight of him.

"Mr. um, Joker?" she asked. He did not turn, "I'm Dr. Quinzel from Arkham Asylum. I'm here to give you a psychiatric evaluation."

A large, inhumane smile slowly spread across the Joker's face as he stared up at the ceiling. He had found his way out.

* * *

Angel was in a room with black walls and felt a sense of familiarity. She was dressed in a white gown, contrasting greatly with it. The room felt like it was caving in and there was no door. Before she could look around she heard a voice.

"Why so serious?" It was a mocking high pitched tone.

Angel flung around but no one was there. Then she felt a cold blade at her throat and the familiar smell of gunpowder and sweat overpowered her. She breathed heavily, not moving an inch as the blade pressed closer and she felt a hand sneak around her waist, pulling her closer. She heard a giggle by her ear.

"Remember me, love?"

Angel woke, sweat dripping from her brow. She closed her eyes and shook her head. All a dream. The Joker was locked up. He wouldn't come back. He couldn't. Yet, Angel leaned back, resting her head against her pillow, staring up at her ceiling. She didn't feel afraid not even in her nightmares. If he came, she knew he'd kill her. She knew that and yet she couldn't hate him. He killed so many and yet she still cared.

"What is wrong with me?" Angel thought and stood up.

She went out on her balcony to get some fresh air and stared out at Gotham. It'd been almost a month since her official announcement for mayor and so far, she was cleaning out the competition. Her opponents were frustrated by her popularity and couldn't find a single skeleton in her closet. So far, she hadn't had any trouble from the mob but you never know. The city never slept. And neither could Angel.

"Nightmares again?" said a deep, rough voice behind her.

She spun around. The Batman. She hadn't seen him since that first night back at Dent Manor, where he'd first asked her to run for mayor.

"Have you been watching me?" she questioned. She didn't really mind actually.

He was half hidden in shadows as he replied, "The mob's coming after you. They've already sent three hit men," he walked up beside her.

Angel realized he'd stopped them, "Thank you," she began, turning towards the masked figure and then she gasped.

Warm, brown eyes gazed back at her and she knew exactly who those belonged to. "You're-" she couldn't say it. How could Bruce Wayne be the Batman? But then it started to make sense. Why else would he be interested in financing her running and why Bruce Wayne was nowhere to be seen when the Joker came to that party or how he threw himself out of his window after Rachel…

"Angel, I can explain," the Batman's voice was normal. Yes, it was definitely Bruce.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, angrily.

"I didn't think you needed to know. I didn't realize you'd recognize me-"

"Bruce, I don't know what to say. Did you not trust me?" Then Angel realized something, "You've been protecting me. All this time. During the day as Bruce Wayne and during the night as Batman," Angel was touched She looked out at the city, lost in thought, "You and I are all each other's got. I lost my brother and you lost your friend. And we're both the Joker's obsession."

"Almost poetic, isn't it?" said Bruce, dryly.

"Fighting crime together," said Angel, comically, "Maybe I should get some spandex…"


	19. Chapter 19: Fortune Favors the Brave

The next morning Angel woke up and remembered the previous night. Their two confessions. Had it been a dream? She rushed to get dressed and hurried upstairs to Bruce's penthouse. She'd been given unlimited access, which meant she could come and go whenever she wanted. She found herself praying in the elevator that it hadn't been a dream. If Bruce was Batman, then he really was a good man and the entire playboy act was a lie. She wouldn't need to feel stupid for feeling attracted to him. She quickly pushed that thought from her mind though as the door opened.

Sitting at the kitchen counter was Bruce, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the paper. He looked up when she came in and immediately smiled, his eyes twinkling. Angel couldn't help but smile back. They had a secret.

* * *

The Joker stared at the screen, frowning. Harleen Quinzel, sitting across from him, sighed and put down her pen and notepad, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"Do I need to turn it off?" she asked, looking concerned.

The Joker shook his head, not taking his eyes off the screen, "Can you believe that?" he gestured to the TV.

Harleen turned and stared. Angel Dent was in front of a podium, glowing. The crowd was riling up from her speech there was no question of that.

"We have swept to glory,  
Gotham's mastery expands  
From the river's northern most delta  
To the dry, dry southern sands

The more we find, the more we see,  
The more we come to learn  
The more that we explore,  
The more we shall return

Fortune favors the brave," Angel shone, truth be told.

"She's beautiful," thought Harleen, bitterly. God, did she feel jealous? The way the Joker was looking at the screen; never had she seen a man look more devoted, more besotted. She _wanted_ that.

"He's a serial killer, Harl," she told herself, "Get a hold of yourself." Yet she couldn't stop her stomach from bursting with butterflies whenever she saw him. She still wasn't sure if was fear…or attraction.

Angel settled to the back of podium, having come in front of it before. More calmly, she said,

"It's all worked out, my road is clear  
The lines of latitude extend  
Way beyond my wildest dreams  
Toward some great triumphant end

We seize the day  
We turned the tide  
We touched the stars  
We mocked the grave  
We moved into uncharted lands," And the people sang with her,

"Fortune favors the brave."

And then Angel moved in front of the podium again, staring out at everyone with a reassuring, kind smile. She looked so trusting, like an angel.

"The more we find, the more we see  
The more we come to learn  
The more that we explore  
The more we shall return

Nothing is an accident  
We are free to have it all  
We are what we want to be  
It's in ourselves to rise or fall

This is easy to believe  
When fear makes us want to leave

It's harder to face the monsters  
Fortune favors the free  
Fortune favors the young!  
Fortune favors the brave!"

Despite every so often being tempted to watch the inspiring speech, Harleen forced herself to look at the Joker. His eyes narrowed every so often and he scoffed at her more inspiring words, yet he still couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Do you mind if I turn off the TV?" she questioned.

He shook his head, no, and she did.

"So, what exactly was your relationship with Ms. Dent?" she asked, trying to sound professional, but deep down, burning with curiosity.

Reluctantly, the Joker tore his gaze from the TV. His eyes burned as they landed on Harleen and she flinched. He smiled a cruel smile at her reaction before he began to speak.

"She's my wife," he stated simply, "What about you, Dr. Quinzel?" he asked, a hint of mocking in his tone, "What do _you_ think of her?"

Harleen was startled by the question. "Um, well, she's very beautiful and she seems to really care about Gotham."

He scoffed, "Harley, can I call you that?" he asked, leaning forward, his hands clasped together. Despite herself, Harleen found herself leaning forward, despite every instinct telling her not to. This was a predator, a dangerous one and yet those eyes bewitched and held…

"Believe you me," he said, still leaning closer, "Angel doesn't give a rat's ass about Gotham. Or at least she didn't when she was with _me_."

"Which brings me to my other question," said Harleen, after a moment's pause, "Why? What's the point of blowing up half the city?"

The Joker gave a yawn, leaning back on his chair. Honestly, it was just fun, but with this girl he knew he'd something with a little more substance to get him out. Still, he could already see her will breaking. She'd basically given him all the power on a silver platter. A pushover. Someone completely fascinated by the criminal mind was an easy victim.

Right. Why did he blow up half the city? "This entire city's all about order, control and the little men behind it running everything. I just wanted to show them how petty that really was," a greenish tinged hair fell around his face, but he didn't seem to notice. His intense gaze was completely focused on Harleen, like a snake on a mouse. She couldn't move.

Just as suddenly, the timer for their session went off.

"I, um, will see you next week," stumbled Harleen, grabbing her notebook and stuffing it into her briefcase.

The Joker smiled, amused as she glanced over her shoulder on the way out. This was just too easy.

* * *

For the next few months, Angel and Bruce became the closest of friends. Alfred smiled as he saw them huddled over a desk together, scribbling and writing, chatting to each other. He'd never seen Bruce look so happy, not since Rachel had died, and probably even more. Rachel had turned her back on Bruce when she found out the truth, but Angel had stayed. She shared his love of the city and most of all, she admired Batman. Bruce had come so close to quitting the role of Batman when Rachel hadn't supported him, but Alfred could see that he was inspired again. He gladly took on his disguise and spent the nights out, sleeping the entire morning and then helping Angel in the evenings before going out again.

Alfred smiled. Everything was going well. Most of Gotham's middle class criminals were still in jail after Harvey's prosecution, the Joker was locked up, Angel was basically guaranteed position as mayor although not everything could be perfect. People still saw Batman as a masked vigilante and chased him. Alfred could tell this was hard on Bruce, yet Angel seemed to lighten the load. Whenever Bruce returned home after his "adventures", usually around 4 am, looking tired and beaten, he'd see Angel, still working at his desk. She'd look up and smile at him and the beaten look was gone. A look of happiness would come on and he was off to plan with her, before she finally shooed him to bed.

Yes, things couldn't have been better.

One particular evening, Bruce returned, dressed as Batman, to find Angel waiting for him, like most nights.

"I want you to teach me how to fight," she immediately said, not even bothering with a 'hello'.

Bruce frowned under his mask and his voice lost its growl, "Um, why?"

A look of determination came on her face, "I need to know how to protect myself. I know the Joker's locked up but there are other criminals out there too and don't even try to pretend that the mafia hasn't tried it," she added as he opened his mouth, "I know you've stopped them on more than one occasion. I'm not blind."

"It's actually a fairly good idea, Master Wayne," said Alfred, emerging from the shadows dressed in a long, burgundy robe, "Ms. Dent should know some basics at the very least."

"Yes, I suppose," he said, thoughtfully, taking off his mask and setting it on the counter.

"It's settled then. Now let's get some sleep," commanded Alfred, like a patient father, "You two barely get enough sleep as it is what with all your politics and crime fighting," he said, jokingly.

He turned and left, leaving the two grinning.

"Night, Alfred!" she called after him, "I'm so tempted to call him 'Alfie' one of these days," she said, jokingly.

Bruce laughed, "Please let me be there when that happens. I'd love to see his reaction, but now, we really should get some sleep."

Angel nodded, "Fine, fine," she went up to Bruce and kissed him quickly on the cheek, "Night, Bruce," she whispered, before turning to go to the elevator.

Bruce watched her go and raised his hand to his cheek, smiling.

_Seven months later…_

"So, how are things, doc?" The Joker whispered, pinning Harleen against the wall as he kissed her throat.

She moaned, her hands at his sides. Breathlessly, she said, "The trial will be starting soon and your lawyer- oh my god!" He hoisted her up and her legs wrapped around him, her tight skirt pulled up. He was absolutely ruthless but Harleen didn't care. Angel hadn't been mentioned since their first session no matter how many times she'd tried to bring it up. Then one day he pulled her down and kissed her and that was that. Their so called 'therapy' sessions happened weekly and as soon as the guards were dismissed, they were on each other.

Thank God there weren't any cameras.

* * *

Alfred was making lunch when Bruce entered, running a hand through thick, brown hair. He had just woken up and had bed head.

"Morning, Alfred," he said, voice still husky from sleep.

"Morning, Master Wayne," Alfred said as he placed Belgian waffles in front on the billionaire.

"You're spoiling me, Alfred," teased Bruce, noting the strawberry sauce.

"Well, they're also for Ms. Dent," he replied, "After all, the Joker's trial starts today."

Bruce chewed, thoughtfully, worried about the young woman. She'd been called in as a witness, but had refused out of sheer terror. It was alright though since so many had witnessed the Joker's acts that there was no way he could get off without a life time of sentences. Poor Angel. Although she thought he couldn't see it, he always noticed her flinch at the sound of his name or that she trembled whenever he came on TV.

"Yes, indeed, but it'll be fine," Bruce reassured himself and Alfred, "There's no way the Joker'll get off. No way."


	20. Chapter 20: Nothing's Going To Harm You

"The jury finds the Joker not guilty for reason of insanity."

The Joker sat in his seat and a wide grin came over his face. His lawyer immediantly gathered his brief case. No one offered him compliments. No one had wanted the Joker to get off.

"He will be required to stay at Arkham Asylum until deemed fit to return," the jury representative stated.

Bruce turned off the TV, turning towards the blond woman sitting beside him.

"Angel," he said, "It's okay-"

She only stared at the blank screen, no emotion on her face. He knew no words would help and instead brought her into his arms, holding her tight.

"He's going to get out," stated Angel.

Bruce pulled back, looking at her small face. Suprisingly, he found no tears, just blankness.

"He's going to escape, Bruce."

* * *

And sure enough, the next week, it came on.

"We have breaking news!" Angel, Bruce, and Alfred both turned to stare at the screen, "The Joker has escaped from Arkham Asylum. Alert. Warning."

A flood of emotion flew through Angel. She still remembered everything like it was yesterday. His touch around her neck, his smell of gasoline and explosives, the feel of his tongue inside hers…

When Bruce turned around, Angel had fled.

* * *

It was night. Bruce had given her more security to protect her, including himself. As she sat thinking on her balcony, he swept down. She didn't flinch; on the contrary, she was used to it by now.

"You should stay inside," he said, his raspy voice made Angel feel safe, rather than terrified.

"What if he comes?" she whispered, not seeming to hear him, "What'll I do?"

"I won't let him!" said Bruce, fiercely, turning her around. It started to rain and Bruce kept her face up with his hands, "Nothing's gonna harm you  
Not while I'm around  
Nothing's gonna harm you  
No sir, not while I'm around  
Demons are prowling everywhere  
Nowadays  
I'll send 'em howling I don't care  
I got ways

No one's gonna hurt you  
No one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there

Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while  
But in time, nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around

Being close and being clever, ain't like being true  
I don't need to - I would never hide a thing from you  
Like some

No one's gonna hurt you  
No one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there

Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while  
But in time, nothin' can harm you  
Not while I'm around.

She looked up at him with wide, blue eyes. The rain came down harder and her clothes stuck to her skin, though neither seemed to notice. He brought her closer and brought his lips to her. She kissed him back, slowly, as they held each other in the rain.

* * *

"The boss is going to kill me," thought Harry Gratin as he filmed the two lovebirds.

He'd been hired by the Joker to watch Angel for these past months and had seen the Batman swoop down at least a dozen times. As soon as the two finished, Batman swooped down onto his Batmobile and took off.

"The Joker is **not** going to be happy," mumbled Harry, "Not one bit."

* * *

And boy, was he right. The Joker watched the tapes in patient silence when Harry returned after sending Harley out of the room. Most of the time Angel and the Batman were just talking, but it had been too far away for the camera to pick up what they were saying. He noted the look of awe, of admiration on Angel's face as she spoke with the Giant Bat. He didn't blink as he watched them kiss passionately under the rain.

"When was this?" he asked his henchman, Gratin, not taking his eyes off from the screen.

"Just las' night, sir," stumbled Gratin, shaking underneath his baggy clothes.

The Joker nodded slowly.

"I guess I should be leavin' then, eh?" Gratin edged towards the door.

As if second nature, the Joker drew out a pistol and shot the man before he could escape. Then, turning back to the screen he mumbled to himself,

"Angel's been bad. Angel's been so very **bad.**"


	21. Chapter 21: Playing With The Big Boys

The people of Gotham were just as scared as Angel was but she couldn't show it. Still, for the first time in a long time, Angel was terrified to go up on stage. What if the Joker saw her? What if he was waiting in the crowd? Would he shoot her automatically or wait, capture her, and then torture her to death?

Bruce found her hyperventilating behind the curtain. Quickly, he rushed to her side.

"Angel!" he leaned down beside her, pulling her long, blond hair out of her face.

"Bruce!" she looked up at him and immediately hugged him.

He hugged her back, remembering their kiss in the rain. His lips tingled, remembering that taste of vanilla. He was sure he was in love with her. Before, she'd been just a symbol of the city, someone to encourage everyone, but now, she meant everything.

"I'm sorry," she murmured into his jacket. He pulled her back, raising an eyebrow questionably, "It's just that… I can't lie to them about not being...scared," by them, she meant the people of Gotham.

"Then don't lie," he said and kissed her.

"Mm…" she kissed him back and then pushed him off, slightly, "Not here, Bruce. They'll think you're only helping me because I'm sleeping with you if they find out we're a couple."

"Bad for the ratings," said Bruce with a smile, but still slightly hurt, "Don't worry. I get it."

"When I've got the job, we can be together," she said, softly, "I just wish you'd let me tell the truth about Batman-"

"And undo all your hard work?" he said, shaking his head, "No way. If the people find out Harvey was a killer, imagine how it'd reflect on you! You'd be giving the Joker exactly what he wanted."

"I think you underestimate them, Bruce," stated Angel, "As much as I love to argue with you, I should go on stage."

"I'll be watching. The police are there. You're going to be fine. The Joker isn't coming," reassured Bruce, stroking her face.

She nodded, almost sadly, "Wish me luck!" she said with a smile before entering the stage.

It was fully packed. Thousands gathered but instead of the usual cheers, haunted faces gazed back at her, frightened and confused.

"Citizens of Gotham," she said into the mike, "An evil criminal has escaped as you know. The Joker. Eight months ago I was kidnapped by this man while he terrorized and destroyed half of our city. I still have nightmares about it," she said, sadly, pausing for a moment before stating, "But the truth is that we can't give up!" The people brightened up at this, "The Joker is a criminal, yes, but he is just. A. criminal. No matter how hard he tries to scare you, he is still a human being," she stated. The people watched her in wonder, "And as such, can be taken down. How many of us are there? Millions! We can take this, Gotham, we're stronger than this and we will not be slaves to this terrorist's whims! We're better than that! Gotham is better than that."

Angel was shaking slightly as she exited off the stage. Bruce hurriedly rushed to her side.

"You did great," he reassured over all the chatter, "Come on, let's go home."

She smiled, gratefully at him as they headed to the car. He opened the door for her but before she could get in, she was suddenly yanked in. Before Bruce could react, the door slammed shut.

"No!" cried out Bruce, but the car sped away.

He could see her head in the back window but it was yanked down. He couldn't see who had grabbed her, but all his bets were on the Joker.

* * *

Angel woke up, groggily.

"Oh, God."

She blinked around, her head aching. It was a small, square room with off white, peeling wallpaper and a single, steel door.

"Okay, think," she commanded herself.

She was tied up to a chair, hands and feet. Her head felt like it was split open. She must have been knocked out. Right, she'd finished the press conference and had been pulled into a black car. The last thing she remembered was Bruce's shocked and scared face before she'd been hit over the head. Her first thought was the Joker, but that was proven wrong.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," said a cold, drawling voice.

She looked up. The mobster, Maroni, and two large men, obviously buffers of some sort, stood before her.

"You kidnapped me?" she said in surprise, "Well, I gotta say I'm relieved."

"Believe you me, you shouldn't be," he said, slyly.

"What exactly is it you want?" she stated, coldly, "Anyone else would have had me dumped into the river by now."

"Why am I not dead?" she wondered. The mob had wanted her dead for a while now since all her actions had been more and more restrictive on them as she'd tackled their crimes head on. What did Maroni want?

He laughed, "Sharp words for such a little girl," he said, "And that's really all you are. Just playing dress up in your big brother's clothing."

"Hm? Well, you seemed to be pretty scared when I locked up half of the very few men you had left in jail for the past five months," she snapped back.

His eyes narrowed, grabbing her face between his hands, pulling her towards him as she struggled away, "You better watch your tongue, girl," he spat out, "Or else."

Then resuming his normal drawl, he said, "I have a proposition for you. As you can see, we can easily get a hold of you. You work for me now and I'll let you leave alive. It's that simple," he said with a cold smile.

Angel stared at him, mouth open. She couldn't believe how stupid this guy really was, "You really think I'd work for the _mob_? You're the one who let the Joker off his friggin leash onto the rest of the whole world! Why the hell would I work for you?"

"It's all in the past," he said, with an easy smile, "Back out of the mob's business, kid. You're too young to be messing with the big boys."

"So you think you've got friends in high places  
With the power to put us on the run  
Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces  
You'll know what power is when we are done  
Girl…

You're playing with the big boys now  
Playing with the big boys now  
Every crime and gesture  
Tells you who's the best, you're  
Playing with the big boys now

You're playing with the big boys now  
You're playing with the big boys now  
Stop this foolish mission  
Watch a true magician  
Give an exhibition how  
You're playing with the big boys now!

You will kneel before us  
Kneel to our splendorous power...  
You put up a front  
You put up a fight  
And just to show we feel no spite  
You can be our acolyte  
But first, girl, it's time to bow  
Or it's your own grave you'll dig, girl  
You're playing with the big boys now  
Playing with the big boys  
Now!"

"Stop your foolish crusade, girl," sneered Maroni, "You're playing with the big boys now."

"But, oh _boy_, does she love 'em," said a high pitched, mocking voice that made Angel's stomach drop. It could only belong to one person.

The door was open and leaning against it, dressed in his trademark purple suit, with ghoulishly white make up was the Joker.

"Hiya toots!" he said with a wide grin at the gaping girl before turning to Maroni.

One of his men came towards the Joker, but he was large and awkward whereas the Joker was sleek and quick. He had the man's neck broken before he'd even hit the ground. The other one stood hesitantly by Maroni's side, who only looked slightly amused.

"I heard you got out. What do you want, Joker?" he asked.

"Our little Hilary Clinton here if you don't mind," The Joker's grin grew wider, his eyes flickering over to the tied up girl.

"She betrayed you and you still want her back?" asked Maroni, frowning in surprise.

"Who said anything about taking her back?" asked a cold female voice.

In came a woman dressed in checkered black and red with red eye makeup and a painted white face. Big, red lips completed the look as she wrapped her arms around the Joker, who ignored her.

"Harleen Quinzel?!" said Angel, in surprise. Yes, it was the therapist from Arkham who'd gone missing. So she'd been the one who'd let the Joker escape…

"Fine," Maroni raised his hands in defeat. He remembered the last time he'd crossed the Joker and gulped inwardly, "You win this time. Kill her, whatever. As long as she's not in the mob's way," With that, he left followed behind by his guard, like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"Ya just gonna let him go?" asked Harleen in a loud, obnoxious, annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Shut up, Harl, I told you to stay outside. Now get the fuck out of my sight!" said the Joker, his attention focused on the small, quivering angel before him. So many memories and so many possibilities as he saw that she was tied up.

"Whatever ya say, boss!" Harleen said with a salute, grinning like a mad man as she left the room. She was hopelessly in love.

Angel stared after her, a look of mild surprise on her face, but then she looked back at the Joker, who only stared at her, an indescribable look on his face.

"It'd been so long," he thought. The TV doesn't do any justice at all. Her hair was crimpled and messed up from being thrown about by Maroni's men and she wore make up. The Joker didn't like that, although he was fond of the black stilettos and the matching black business suit and skirt though they were covered in dust and grime. She'd never looked more beautiful.

* * *

Angel was sure he wanted to kill her yet the way he was looking at her now… She hid her fear but couldn't stop the feeling of horror at the tortures he'd have waiting for her. She expected him to say _something_, but instead, he leaned down and started untying her ropes. Shocked, Angel stared down at him. Then he looked up.

It was still there. That feeling. Her heart thudded wildly in her chest and she felt just like eight months ago, out of control. The shock, the electric feel that passed through them was like magic.

Like old times.

* * *

The Joker had been sure he'd wanted to kill her. He'd imagined killing her so many times in his cell, imaging her screams of pain just like any other human because that's all she was, he reminded himself. Just a girl who'd betrayed him, like everybody else. Yet, despite himself, he couldn't enjoy the thought of her death. She was his.

Then he realized, if she died, he'd die too.

"True love," he thought, "is such a _bitch_!"

"He murdered Harvey, Angel," she told herself, "He's a killer." Instinct kicked in.

"Get your hands off me!" she hissed at him and he looked at her in surprise before a sneer came onto his face.

"If I recall, An-gel," he sneered, making her name longer than it was, "I just saved your life."

"You murdered my brother!" she said, angrily.

He looked up at her, a look of shock on his face, "You really think that?" he whispered but before she could reply, the door burst open.

The Batman entered, pulling Harleen by her hair.

"Ouch!" she screeched before looking towards the Joker, "Sorry, boss, he just got through-"

"Quiet!" both Batman and the Joker said instantly. Neither could stand the annoying voice.

"Angel, are you hurt?" questioned the Batman. Angel shook her head, smiling at him.

"Damn," thought the Joker, "Why didn't I ask that?"

He pulled out a knife, holding it to Angel's throat, "She certainly will be if you don't _move," _the Joker hissed.

"A trade," stated the Batman in his raspy voice, still holding onto the squirming Harleen.

The Joker gave him a look that said, "Uh… yeah right."

"Move or I cut her open," threatened the Joker, good naturedly, heading to the door.

Angel attempted to shake her head but the Joker held her hair in his hands, pulling her closer, "Hm, remember, Angel?" he whispered into her ear, mainly just to bug the Batman, "All those good memories. This must feel so _good_…" He was about to lick her, but,

"Let her go!" shouted the Batman, furiously, throwing Harleen to the side and lunging towards the Joker.

"I think I've heard that somewhere before!" laughed the Joker, recalling the night he'd let Rachel fall out of the window.

He shoved Angel towards the Batman so that she collided into him and took off out the door.

* * *

"I'm fine, Bruce, really," reassured Angel.

"All the same, I want you staying here for the next couple of days," by here, Bruce meant the Dent Mansion just outside of Gotham. He didn't want her anywhere near the city. He'd chased after the Joker, but it was as though he vanished into thin air.

"Just until you've caught him?" Angel said, softly, so that her mother wouldn't hear. Claudia Dent had graciously let her daughter return after hearing that the Joker was out and after her once more.

"I'll keep you safe, Angel," Bruce said, "I promise," his eyes were intense and Angel couldn't help but kiss him.

Unfortunately a 'tut' sound came from the door. Claudia Dent stood arms folded, a slightly amused expression on her face. Angel blushed red and they hastily pulled apart.

"Um, well, I'll see you soon, Angel," Bruce told her and left.

Claudia grinned at her daughter, who stared at her feet, still bright red.

"Bruce Wayne, hm?" she said and then slyly added, "Richest guy in town. I approve."

Angel looked at her, mouth open in shock. Claudia giggled.

"Oh, I'm only joking," she said with a wave of her hand, smiling good naturedly, "As long as you like him, I'm happy."

Angel gaped after her mother as she left. She seemed almost… happy. I guess the fact that her daughter was dating the richest man in town played a part in that. Just what she'd always wanted.

With a shake of her head, Angel turned back to her beautiful green room. So much had happened here. She'd composed all her music during her university years in this room. Her beautiful black piano sat opposite side of her queen sized bed with lilac throw pillows. Stuffed animals and books lined the shelves. It was like a little girl's room.

"Bruce has put extra security and he'll be here tonight," she reassured herself, turning to her black piano. She began to play to calm herself.


	22. Chapter 22: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

Angel played the piano softly, moving her fingers gently on the keys. God, it'd been so long. Music had seemed to fade away. Everything was hectic what with planning and politics and crime fighting. She'd been playing for a couple of hours now. Her mother had left to go out for dinner and invited her but she wasn't hungry. Angel thought back. Back before everything had happened. Before she'd been abducted by the Joker, before he'd made her fall in love with him, before Harvey died…

She let herself get carried off by the music, not thinking about anything. As she finished the piece, she felt hands on her shoulder,

"Miss me, doll face?"

She didn't even turn around. She knew it was him. Instead, she sighed, put her hands in her lap, and with sudden speed lashed out, catching him in the ribs.

"Oof!" he doubled over and she swung around, already on her feet, her hands raised up into fists.

When she saw he wasn't up yet, she ran to the door. It was locked. She kicked it.

"Damn it!" she cried.

He was still doubled over as he said, "I take that as a 'no', then," he stood up and saw her fighting stance and began to laugh, "Angel, sweetheart," he said, grinning, "What's wrong? I'm sorry about the whole truck thing honestly, but you look fine-"

"You killed my brother," she said, flatly, fists still raised.

"Ah…" he raised his eyebrows, nodding, "But ya see, that wasn't my fault-"

"Don't even start," she interrupted, "I'm not an idiot. You made him turn. You killed Rachel. You kill _everything_."

"I think you're getting a teensy bit overdramatic," he said, pinching the air to express his point, "Harvey was always like that. Pretending to be good when really, he's capable of anything, even murder."

"Harvey was a good man and you're a liar."

"Harvey killed three people who probably deserved it, anyways."

"Get out of my house!" she yelled.

He grinned wider, "Angel, Angel," he said, "No one can hear you. Your mom's have gone out and your body guards have been subdued upstairs. Really, Angel, you a politician?"

She looked at him, her gaze full of anger, "Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Because, Angel," he said, taking a step towards her, "I love you too much," he reached out a hand to touch her long hair.

She hit it away, backing away from him. "Get out," she said, her voice shaking slightly, "You're not a good man. I was wrong before, I-"

"Angel, when are you going to realize there's no such thing as good or evil?" he asked her, lips pursued.

She glared at him and smiled bitterly.

"Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, f**ker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me

Now dance, f**ker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Now dance, f**ker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

So dance, f**ker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives."

The Joker couldn't help but grin. She was so cute when she was angry! Her eyes narrowed at his grin and she turned away, muttering quietly,

"Batman's good."

He perked up at that, "Oh, well, if Batman's good," he said, sarcastically, "I know about you and him, by the way," he swiped his hand lightly over the piano keys, not looking at her. She felt a wave of dread go over her. She knew that the real anger came when he was quiet. "Gotta say, didn't see that coming."

A pause. "You've been watching me?" she said, angrily.

He looked up at her, his eyes burning, "Of course, I had you watched!" he walked slowly towards her, "How could I let you, my little angel," he spat out, "go without some protection while I was in prison?" She found herself backing up at the intensity of his gaze. She hit the wall as he came closer and closer, "And what do I get to find out as soon I'm free? I check with my spy and find out, y_ou've been getting all cozy with the Batman_." His voice got deeper and angrier as he had her right against the wall.

"So what? I've moved on, Joker! You think I wasn't heartbroken? You think that I wasn't upset that my brother died because of your manipulating him? I'm done!" She threw up her arms.

"Well, _we're_ not," he said in a matter-of-fact type of tone.

"I think we broke up, hmm, when, I dunno, around the time I got all my arms and ribs broken by the truck you were driving!" she shot at him, secretly surprised at her own bravery.

"If your _bat boy_'s wire hadn't been in the way then you wouldn't have been hurt," he argued.

"I'm not having this argument with you. Batman and I aren't-" she wasn't sure how to end it.

"Really now?" he said, grinning darkly, "Saving you from potential shooters? Late night kisses' in the rain? Sounds a lot like-"

"He only kissed me once," she interrupted, looking up at him with wide, blue eyes, "He makes me feel safe."

"Safe, huh?" he whispered, softly, "Then where is he now?"

"Hey, clown boy," said a raspy voice behind him, "Miss me?"

Batman grabbed the Joker's shoulder and pulled him away, punching him in the face. He turned back to Angel, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, coming to his side. The Joker stood up, laughing, "Oh this is fun-ny. Hi-larious! My arch nemesis stealing the girl of my dreams! Way too much, haha." Then he whistled, "Guys, get in here!"

On cue, men wearing clown masks came into the room. They knew not to use their guns in case they hit the girl, but they all ran at Batman, clubs and large knives in their hands. Batman fought them off, but others kept popping into the places of the ones he hit. Angel was up against the wall as the Joker came up behind her, holding a long, butcher knife to her throat.

"Come with me or die," he whispered in her ear, and she shivered.

The Bat broke through and the Joker was forced to let go her go. Yet again.


	23. Chapter 23: The Truth Will Set You Free

_Hey guys, just decided to change it up a bit so no, not completely connected to the first bit. Thanks so much for all the reviews! They keep me going._

Batman was too busy attending to his beau to come after the clowns, but it was only a matter of time. The Joker was not thinking of that though. Oh no. It'd been a while since he'd even considered the oh so predictable Batman and right now, he was preoccupied with another matter.

"Fine, kiddo," thought the Joker to himself as he and his men that were left over flung themselves into black SUVs. He couldn't help but look over his shoulder as he left, hoping to get one last glimpse of the beautiful girl.

He felt heat rush into his veins. He could have had her. It would have been perfect; he closed his eyes thinking about it, but then the Batman showed up and she was Ms. Angel Dent the politician yet again. The Joker sneered just thinking about it. Well, fine. Two could play at this game. He looked out the window at the mansion as they sped away. "You wanna play. Then let's _play._"

* * *

They returned back to their hide out, an old, abandoned mansion lost and forgotten in the woods. It'd been an amazing find. All the credit went to Gregor, one of the new recruits who seemed slightly brighter than the others. The Joker entered through the large door that had its white paint peeling. Harley, who was sitting on a hideous plaid couch watching a tiny portable TV jumped up with a bob, smiling happily.

"You're back!" she said, cheerfully, running to the Joker to give him a hug.

"Get me a beer, Harl," he ordered holding up one hand to stop her from touching him.

Contrary to being upset, Harley just grinned, "Right away, boss!" and bounced back into the kitchen.

The Joker shook his head, disgusted as the men behind him, grinned.

"Go ahead, boys, and rest cause tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day," said the Joker, as Harley returned with his beer.

The Joker was in a foul mood as he sat down in the kitchen. He punched Harley when she tried to massage his shoulders and dismissed her. She continued to smile like a mad man.

"Boy does he love me!" she thought to herself, humming madly as she strolled up the stairs.

The Joker flipped on the TV and snorted. The headline news was the kidnapping of Angel Dent by the mafia. Maroni was now in custody and certainly didn't look happy. Guess he thought the Joker had killed Angel.

The Joker grinned. Pissing off the mob was always fun.

* * *

Angel and Bruce wasted no time. The next day Angel was at a press conference. The mood was somber; everyone knew that the Joker was out and had tried to kidnap her, but still, anyone who saw her would not have believed it. The Joker watched her speech intensely, interrupted only once by Harley, who he threw his knife at but missed as she darted up the stairs.

"Many nights we prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hope for a song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear," The Joker giggled,

"Right, Angel," he murmured to himself, "Keep telling yourself _that_."

"We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could, yes  
There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill," Angel's gaze was intense and the entire crowd felt uplifted, sitting higher in their seats, slightly braver smiles on their faces. The Joker watched, eyes narrowed.  
"Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe somehow you will  
You will when you believe," Angel moved in front of the podium, her head up and proud, though her eyes were kind and thoughtful as they swept over the crowd.  
"In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seems like the summer bird  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
My hearts so full, I can't explain," She smiled, almost embarrassedly though the Joker saw the effect on the crowd, who were already head over heels for their new politician.  
Angel faced them, "Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say  
There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe somehow you will  
You will when you believe…"

"Sweeeetiiiieeee," drawled Harley, hiding behind the door by the stairs, "Are you in a better mood?"

The Joker winced. The contrast between the two was startling and it pissed him off. He turned back to Harley. Crazy, insane Harley who let him do every single degrading thing he could possibly think of to her.

"We're going for a car ride, love," said the Joker, after a pause. She immediately glanced up, a wild grin on her face, just happy to have his attention. He got up and headed towards Harley, grabbing her arm roughly as he slammed her against a wall.

"But first…" he murmured. He needed something to clear his head.

She only grinned wildly at him, happy for his touch.

* * *

It was exactly 1:34 pm the next day when she got the call. Angel sat at her desk, looking over the police department's plans for cleaning up the street when Bruce came to her door. She looked up at the knock, frowning slightly. She didn't like being interrupted.

"What?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"You're going to want to see this," said Bruce, seriously, his dark eyes reflecting danger.

She immediately sat up, biting her lip as she followed Bruce out of her office to the main area where all of Bruce's employees were staring up, wide-eyed, at a large television screen that was on the news.

"This video is disturbing and may not be suitable for young audiences," said the reporter, solemnly, as the video turned on.

"Eve-ening, folks," the eerie voice of the Joker came on and the video showed only his face. Angel's stomach flip flopped as she saw his insane grin emphasized largely by the giant screen.

"Joker here. I know you all missed me while I was away but now I'm back and I'm going be around for a _long_ time!" his grin grew more pronounced and wider. Angel noticed Bruce flinch by her side, his hands clenched in fists, "And I plan to take back what was mine," Angel immediately stiffened, "This city belongs to me and from now on, we're playing by my rules. As for our little…politician," The Joker paused, looking for some choices in words. He seemed lost in thought for a second and then the grin was back, "You can pretend all you want, kiddo, but the world ain't as happy and cheerful as ya think and there's nothing you can do about it! These people can pretend all they like but I know that, when push comes to shove, they'll become the animals they really are." He smacked his lips together, his eyes daring the camera. Angel felt like they stared straight at her, like he was talking exactly to her.

But then the camera went to a young woman in her late twenties, tied up and terrified. She had a round face and long curly blond hair that hung down her back. The look she gave the Joker was full of hate and fear as he took out a long knife.

"Welcome to the jungle  
We got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money honey  
We got your disease

In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,n,,n,n,,n knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed

Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay  
And you're a very sexy girl  
That's very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get them for free  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
I, I wanna hear you scream

Welcome to the jungle  
It gets worse here everyday  
Ya learn ta live like an animal  
In the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see  
You'll take it eventually  
You can have anything you want  
But you better not take it from me

In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,n,,n,n,,n knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed

And when you're high you never  
Ever want to come down, so down, so down, so down YEAH!

You know where you are  
You're in the jungle baby  
You're gonna die  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shu n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n.n, knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
It's gonna bring you down!  
Ha!"

The video went blank but not before they heard the young woman scream and the Joker's maniacal laughter.

Angel wanted to shake. She wanted to tremble and scream and cry but everyone was looking at her, wide-eyed and fearful. To calm herself, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and then glanced back up. The blond girl's screams echoed throughout the room. They all needed instruction, she realized. They were terrified and they needed something.

"Get a press conference arranged immediately," Angel quickly ordered, her voice calm and her eyes serious, "I want full coverage and I need the Commissioner!"

* * *

Gordon saw the news that afternoon as he sipped his black afternoon coffee with zealous. When it came on, he almost shot it across the room. He got the call from Angel Dent's office and rushed over after making sure his cops had full, watchful eyes on all the main public buildings on the city.

Under Angel's plan, he had more cops than they'd ever had before. Their training had been significantly sped up and all were interviewed and researched thoroughly for corruptness. Of course, there was still some, but Angel was a surprisingly good interrogator. Also, an incredibly scary one.

"Gordon," greeted Angel as he entered, breathlessly, "You saw the tape, I presume?"

"Yes. Now, Angel, please let us give you officers," begged Gordon, "This is too much. He's coming after you next, I'm sure of it."

Angel disagreed, "No, keep your officers on the streets protecting the people," she said, softly, "Wayne's hired enough body guards for a small army. I'm fine!" she reassured as Gordon opened his mouth to retort.

She turned away to stare out the window, lost in thought, "This is all a game to him," she said, softly, but angrily, "A stupid game."

"Which he happens to excel at," pointed out Gordon, but then quickly bit back his tongue.

She turned around, "He can try. Two can play at this," she said, determinedly, "He's underestimating us, Gordon. He doesn't know all the changes we've made and yes, I agree, he will come after me," she said, nodding her head. Gordon listened intently, "Batman's protecting me, Gordon," she said, quietly, "He's the best possible guard I could have."

"You're Gotham's hope, Angel," said the Commissioner, kindly, "He always puts Gotham's interests first."

"He's whatever Gotham needs him to be," said Angel, quietly, thinking. After a pause she said, "We need to tell them."

'Tell them what? Tell who?" asked Gordon, frowning.

"The truth," she stated, firmly, "The citizens of Gotham need to know that Harvey was responsible."

Gordon shot up, "No," he said, immediately, "You can't! You're going to ruin your entire campaign-"

"You're underestimating them," she stated, calmly, holding up a hand, "If I don't tell them the truth and they somehow find out that we've been lying to them, this city will fall apart, Gordon."

"How could they?" argued Gordon, "My family, myself, and Batman were the only witnesses and you know."

"But if the Joker gets a hold of you or your family," Angel argued, "You'd tell him to save them."

Gordon bit back his reply. He knew he would, without a doubt, if it'd save his wife and children.

"The Joker's smart, Commissioner," said Angel, calmly again, turning to face outward, "At Arkham, he tested as a geniu_s_, but he's also a manipulator," she turned back, her eyes were full of anger, "He manipulated Harvey, everyone. He is pure evil, Gordon, and if we're not all united in this, he'll burn this city to the **ground**."

The Commissioner nodded, closing his eyes, and sighing, "I still think this is a mistake, Angel," he said, softly, "But I can't stop you."

Angel gave a sad smile as Gordon left. She returned back to her speech. She knew she couldn't tell Bruce.

* * *

_A week later…_

The Joker had hit twice in the past week. Firstly, Arkham Asylum. Thankfully, Bruce had suspected that he'd destroy the place where he'd been held captive for so long and was able to get everyone out along with minimal damage. City Hall was not quite so lucky but construction had already begun. Now, Angel stood before what she felt like was the entire city. In truth, she had no idea how the citizens of Gotham would react. Would they stone her? Would they cast her off for having a killer for a brother?

Angel sighed and began. This was the only right thing she could do.

"People of Gotham," she began, "As you all know, the Joker has hit the city twice in the past week. Thankfully, very few have died despite his intentions. This, however, is not what I'm going to talk about," she paused.

Bruce immediately looked up, confusion written across his face. What was she doing?

Angel smiled at the crowd, truly looking angelic. She wore her wavy hair down so that it framed her face. She'd made sure to keep her face relaxed but kind, not letting the fear show. She'd worn a white blouse with a black skirt, which made her seem serious yet composed. Now, as she stood before the crowd, she knew.

"I'm sure most of you knew my brother, Harvey Dent," she paused to see a few heads nod, "He cared deeply about this city and because of this, was a prime target of the Joker's. The Joker kidnapped and murdered the love of his life, Rachel Dawes. You may be wondering why I'm bringing this up," said Angel, thoughtfully, glancing around at the confused faces, "Well, it is relevant. The election is coming up and I want to be honest," she smiled, "I know. You can all laugh. An honest politician. An oxymoron if I ever saw one," she got a few chuckles and smiles. Her face went composed again, "You've all been told that the Batman killed Harvey and those two police officers. This is wrong," the crowd began to murmur and one man was anxious enough to call out,

"Well then, who did?"

"Please, let me finish," she asked, kindly. The man sat down, embarrassed. She continued, "The Joker is a manipulator and after Rachel died, Harvey killed the people who worked for the Joker. For revenge."

The entire crowd sat, gaping. Angel took advantage of the utter silence.

"You may be wondering why no one told you this. Well, they were afraid. Harvey was Gotham's White Knight and that was the Joker's plan. He wanted to turn Gotham's bravest so that the entire city would break. You weren't told the truth for this, but I thought that you deserved to know."

Angel finished and left the stage. Bruce was behind the curtain, pale and shaking with anger.

"You've ruined it," he said, shaking his head, "You've destroyed your entire campaign. This- I just-" he spluttered, "What were you thinking?!"

Angel bit her lip, wondering if she'd made the biggest mistake of her life.


	24. Chapter 24: They Don't Hate Me!

_Hey everybody! Sorry, this one's pretty short._

Harley woke up from her nap to hysterical laughter from downstairs. Curious, she went down, peering around the corner. There stood the Joker, practically crying from laughter.

"What's so funny, sweeettieee?" questioned Harley.

The Joker was in too good a mood to be angry.

"That girl," he choked out, "Absolutely _loves_ me!"

Harley tilted her head slightly, one eyebrow cocked.

The Joker just shook his head, grinning, "She's completely destroyed herself with none of my doing. I mean, seriously, did she actually believe that the people in this city could _forgive_ her for lying to them for so long? A psycho killer for a brother. This girl is _never_ boring!"

* * *

Angel didn't want to get up from bed. She'd ruined everything, hadn't she? Bruce hated her; the Joker was free; and the people of Gotham hated her and had lost all hope. Why else wouldn't they have responded when she'd finished her speech? God, she couldn't forget it. That dull, empty silence as blank eyes stared up at her. She sighed. It was too late for tears. She'd lost and so early in the game, too.

"Angel?" a knock came from her door.

She quickly wiped her eyes and tried to make her voice seem normal, "What?"

Alfred entered with a breakfast tray of toast and cereal. He gave her a friendly smile which she attempted to return, but failed miserably.

"I really think you should turn on the news, miss," suggested Alfred.

Angel shook her head, sniffling, "Like I need to hear about how all of Gotham thinks I'm some sort of psycho."

"Angel," she immediately looked up. Alfred never once had used her first name. He continued, "What you did was an incredibly _**good**_ thing." She looked confused. "Honesty is such a hard thing to find these days. What you did; it showed character and I think you're underestimating the citizens of Gotham. They will realize it, Miss. Dent. I guarantee it."

Angel bit her lip, looking like a small child, "But… they didn't say anything. Not one single thing. It was complete, utter silence."

"Turn on the television, Miss. Dent. You'll be surprised."

After Alfred left, Angel sighed. He was right. She needed to face the music. She turned on the morning news and in disbelief, slowly, a large smile spread across her face.

* * *

The Joker already had his new victim by that evening. A rather ordinary looking girl with bright blue eyes that the Joker immediately noticed. She was tied up and covered in dirt after being thrown down by a couple of the Joker's men. The Joker giggled as those blue eyes grew wide with fear as he entered. He moved with a serpent like slowness, suddenly darting to pull the rag out of her mouth, earning an amusing squeak.

"Let me go!" she cried out, shaking with fear.

The Joker grinned, "But, uh, don't you wanna be a part of the show? We'll make you a _star_!" he said as he set up a camera.

"You're fucking insane," she shrieked and the Joker flinched, eyes narrowed. Before he could reply, however, the girl continued, "Dent's going to get you and you're going to be locked up for good next time, you fucking bastard. You deserve the fucking death penalty."

The Joker didn't really care about the last bit. He was more concerned with her mention of the ex politican. "Don't watch the news much, eh, kiddo? Her bro's a muurrddeerrreerrr," said the Joker in a sing-song voice.

The girl was obviously trying to be brave, "Like I care what her brother did. It's not _her_ fault," she emphasized.

Normally, the Joker would have killed anyone who dared talk to him like this, but he was intrigued. This was not what he expected from Gotham. Did others share this view?

"But she knew all along and still didn't tell everyone. She's a liar," the Joker said, flat toned.

The girl shook her head, "No way! She's my hero and who gives a crap anyways? She's this honest before the election. That takes guts, man, and you're going to burn, freak."

The Joker was a little disappointed that such an intelligent member of society had to die for his little _show. _

_

* * *

_

Gotham didn't hate her! That was all Angel could truly process. The news came on and her speech made her even more loved it seemed by the public.

"Finally! An honest politician!"

"She's gonna turn the city around no matter what her brother did. Hell, look what she's done already!"

"She cares about Gotham and it's not right to judge based on her family. The fact that she was able to be honest with us finally and right before the election, too. She was taking a chance and it worked."

It'd worked. It really had. The police no longer chased after Batman and Angel went up to Bruce's flat to tell him the good news. He was already there and looked up and smiled. He knew. She smiled in relief as they both ran to each other and embraced.


	25. Chapter 25: Zero to Hero

It seemed as though nothing could go wrong. The citizens loved Angel and now they loved Batman. Everything seemed a little bit brighter. Even the weather was great, sunny and warm despite it being almost December. Batman took care of crime during the night; he'd become a symbol, a true hero.

Now if only Angel could go out with her boyfriend. They'd both fallen asleep on the couch and she woke to find his arms wrapped around hers. He was warm and safe, making Angel nuzzle closer.

"Morning, beautiful," he murmured, awakened by her closeness.

She turned and faced him, grinning, "Morning, hero," she said, kissing him on the lips.

She felt the smile on his lips as he drew closer. As if on cue though, both their stomachs growled. They burst into laughter.

"Come on, we should go get breakfast at that new place across the street. I hear they make awesome pancakes," said Bruce, standing up with a groan and stretching.

"Not together, Bruce," reminded Angel, "You know that."

Bruce sighed, "Why do we have to keep this a secret again?" he took both her hands into his, pulling her close to steal a kiss.

"You know why," Angel replied, "People will think you're only funding me because you wanna sleep with me."

"Well, what if that's only one of the reasons?" teased Bruce, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She giggled and gave an eye roll, "We can tell after the votes, okay? And besides," she added on a more serious note, "If the Joker knew, he'd kill you without a doubt."

Bruce frowned, "And he might make the connection that I'm Batman. Fine, I get it."

"Aww, Bruce! Don't be sad!" Angel teased, "All we have to do is wait for the election to be over. That, and catch the Joker."

"Oh yeah, no biggie," said Bruce, sarcastically, smiling as he kissed her again.

* * *

Bruce had to admit, Angel certainly knew how to start a crowd. This speech, however, was different. She was talking about Batman, with the biggest smile on her face.

"Bless my soul  
Bat was on a roll  
Person of the week in every Gotham opinion poll  
What a pro  
Bats could stop a show  
Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO  
He was a no one  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero  
Here was a kid with his act down pat  
From zero to hero in no time flat  
Zero to hero just like that," she grinned, snapping her fingers.

"When he smiled  
The girls went wild with  
oohs and aahs  
And they slapped his face  
On every vase

Say amen  
There he goes again  
Sweet and undefeated  
And an awesome 10 for 10  
Folks lined up  
Just to watch him flex  
And this perfect package  
packed a pair of pretty pecs

Here, he comes  
He sees, he conquers  
Honey, the crowds were  
Going bonkers  
He showed the moxie brains, and spunk  
From zero to hero a major hunk  
Zero to hero and who'da thunk

Who put the glad in gladiator?  
Batman!  
Whose daring deeds are great theater?  
Batman  
Isn't he bold?  
No one braver  
Isn't he sweet  
Our favourite flavor  
Batman, Batman

Bless my soul  
Bats was on a roll  
Undefeated  
Riding high  
And the nicest guy  
not conceited

He was a nothin'  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero

He hit the heights at breakneck speed  
From zero to hero  
Bat is a hero  
Now he's a hero  
Yes indeed!"

* * *

The Joker was. Pissed. These idiotic schemers are their fancy plans. The so called 'innocent' civilians of Gotham were happy and ecstatic, half in love with Batman and the other with Angel. He could not stand it. Seeing her grinning like that, talking about the Batman. The Joker remembered their kiss on the roof and the boiling rage from it. He couldn't get it out of his head, but then it showed Angel walking away with Bruce Wayne, smiling and talking with him. It was rather amusing considering he was over six feet and she stood at five three, but the Joker only noticed the look she gave Wayne. His eyes narrowed slightly.

What exactly was going on there? Spoiled, rich boy Wayne? Sure, he was her sponsor but really…

"Wayne could be Batman," said the Joker, thoughtfully, leaning back on his chair, thinking.

The no work playboy could just be an act. He certainly had the money for all those gadgets. The Joker couldn't decide. Either Wayne was a great actor or maybe Angel just liked him too. The Joker sat back and shrugged. If they started dating, he'd just kill Wayne. Simple as that.

* * *

Angel and Bruce's good mood didn't last long. The Joker's tape was out by the evening. The camera shook as he placed it; Angel got a close up of his green checkered vest. Once the camera was still the Joker grinned. A young woman, no older than thirty, was tied up and gagged. She glared at the Joker as he grinned back at the camera.

"I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell," Angel flinched as he came closer to the camera. His eyes looked straight at her; she could feel his hate and anger.

"Now where's your picket fence, love?" he said with a sarcastic grin,  
"And where's that shiny car  
and did it ever get you far?  
You never seemed so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

Truth be told I miss you," Angel felt soft as he told her. The grin disappeared and for a moment, it was back to what it once was, but then, the evil grin spread and he sneered,  
"Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on  
Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I'm just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope it puts you through hell."

Bruce turned off the TV before Angel could witness the brutal slaughter of the young woman. Thankfully, no one but Bruce was there and Angel began to cry. He held her close.

"It'll be fine," he murmured.

Angel wanted to scream it would never be fine, but she didn't want to upset Bruce. He was so kind and patient with her, holding her when she cried and giving her a shoulder to lean on.

"I'm sorry," she said, softly, her eyes closed.

He kissed her eyelids and she opened them up slowly, tears still in her eyelashes. Bruce sighed. She was too beautiful.

"You better get some sleep," he said, giving her a sad smile.

She nodded and kissed him softly. He broke it first and she smiled at him, passing Alfred as he walked through the door. The smile disappeared from Bruce's face as Angel left, a serious, troubled look replacing it.

"Him again, Master Wayne?" asked Alfred and Bruce replied with a nod, flicking back on the television, the image of the Joker over the beaten woman frozen on the screen.

"He has more and more victims every day. All the bombings, the attacks…" Bruce leaned down, his head in his hands.

They stood in silence for a moment as Alfred stared at the screen. After a moment, he said, slowly, "You know, all his victims have looked rather like Ms. Dent, haven't they?"

Bruce lifted his head, "What?" he said.

"Well, yes," replied Alfred, thoughtfully, "Look, see this girl's around the same age and has very similar eyes. Bright blue."

"And the other had long, blond hair," realized Bruce, catching on.

"Similar age, yet again," pointed out Alfred.

"He's telling us Angel's next," Bruce jumped up, "He's going to kill her, Alfred. I need to find this monster before he gets to her."

Bruce was already out the door by the time he'd finished his sentence. Alfred only stared after him, worried for the both of them.

* * *

As fun as this was, the Joker wanted Angel back. He giggled. He was hitting two birds with one stone here. Pissing off Batman AND getting the girl of his dreams, but what would he do with her?

He headed out the door, lost in grim thought. He had no idea. Oh well, he always liked improvising.


	26. Chapter 26: Monsters Under the Bed

Angel woke up to a noise.

"Angel…" whispered the eerie voice. It seemed to echo.

She opened her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. It was fine. She kept dreaming about the Joker. Every single night she felt his hand by her throat, another lovingly at her waist. Then she'd turn and face him, those black eyes full of hate as they bore into hers.

"Why. So. Serious?" he'd hiss and she'd wake up just as the blade touched her throat.

Sitting in her room, Angel was fairly sure she was safe. Still, she had an eerie feeling, a tugging at her stomach as she glanced around her luxurious bedroom that was cloaked in darkness. She sat up, suddenly; sure she'd heard a noise. She glanced around the dark room, but the corners were hidden in shadows and her bedroom door was open. Had she closed it the night before? She couldn't remember.

She was breathing heavily and tried to slow it down. As quietly as possible, she turned, shifting the covers only a little and sliding out of the bed. Thankfully, she was wearing the new silk pajamas that Bruce had gotten her a couple weeks ago and they didn't make a sound.

Now Angel was sure she'd heard a noise from the kitchen. She wasn't sure what to do. Bruce was out fighting crime. Still, how could anyone get in? The security was crazy at the Wayne Enterprises building.

However, that didn't stop her from hiding under her bed, watching the door as her eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness. She made no movement whatsoever, straining her ears. She inwardly sighed as she heard nothing. Maybe she was just imagining it.

"I know you way _too_ well, kiddo," said a voice that came from right beside her under the bed.

Goosebumps erupted all over her arm as Angel turned to see the Joker, lying right beside her under the bed, watching her with a grin. At the sight of him, she opened her mouth to scream and felt a gloved hand shove its way over her mouth.

"Quiet!" he hissed and then grinned again, "Heya, sweet cheeks."

She couldn't run. He dragged her out from under and threw her on the messed up bed.

She groaned, "Bat-" she started to yell and found the Joker's hand over her mouth once more, as he pinned her down with surprising agility. He held a silver knife in his hands and grinned wider when her eyes caught sight of it.

"Stop screaming, cupcake," he stated in a matter of fact tone, "I can kill you a whole lot _faster_ than they can get to you."

She glared at him and bit into his hand. He grinned, not acknowledging the pain, "A little fight in you, hm? You know I like _that_, but I'm afraid this is not the time or place," he yanked her up, the knife at her throat. He whispered into her ear, "You're not going to make a sound. Just walk."

They got into the elevator, the Joker's hand around her waist. Her heart thudded wildly in her chest as he glanced down at his watch.

"Cameras off," he murmured, "And here. We. Go."

They walked out into the lobby, which was completely empty.

"Where was the guard?" Angel wondered, but didn't have much time to think about it.

She found herself dragged into a police car, the knife still at her throat. She was thrust into the back and saw the doors all simultaneously lock. She couldn't reach the driver because of the metal wall in between their seats. The Joker started up the car, backing up and out.

"Let me go, Joker," she said, no fear in her voice.

"Hm… no." he said with a cackle.

Angel lay her head down on the seat. The windows were covered; she had no idea where she was going, but something told her she'd been there before.

* * *

Angel woke to find herself in a large, purple bedroom. She lay on a king sized four poster bed with plum sheets and a rich purple comforter. The trimmings were all in purple. The carpet was dark purple. So were the walls. The only things that weren't were the two black dressers on opposite sides of the room. She couldn't believe it. She'd fallen asleep _in a kidnapping. _

"What is wrong with me?" she asked herself, out loud, rubbing her head.

"What? Besides your taste in men?" said the dark, mocking voice.

She looked up. Standing by the door was none other than the Joker, casually leaning against the wall. She'd not noticed him before. His suit had made him blend in.

"You're funny," she said, still drowsy from just waking up, "Why am I in this room?"

He grinned, striding towards her, "Like it?" he asked, "Welcome to your new abodes. Casa de moi," he said, smirking.

She sat up straighter, "I'd rather have my own room, thanks," she said, coldly.

"Ahh, Angel," he sat down beside her, patting her knee. She backed up from him, glaring. He ignored her as he continued, "We're a little short on room right now what with all the new recruits," he grinned, "So you're just going to have to room with me for a while."

"I want to go home," she said, hugging her knees to her chest.

The Joker gave a mocking smile, "Aww but sweetie, your home's with your **husband**."

She sat up, angrily, at that. "We are **not** married, Joker!" she said, loudly.

Finally, she'd taken the grin off his face. He frowned as he said, coldly, "Sorry, sweets, but despite your reasons for saying 'I do' doesn't take back that you still said it-"

"I didn't sign anything!" she argued, "It's not legal then."

The Joker looked at her for a moment as realization kicked in. He swore. Darkness came over his face. Angel's heart beat louder as she realized that she was going to die. There was no way he'd let her live, not after everything she'd done.

"Please don't stuff my body into some Batman suit," she said, quietly.

He looked up at this, a look of surprise on his face. He grinned slightly as she stared down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs. She looked so childish in her baggy black pajamas, her blond hair in a messy ponytail…

"You think I want to kill you?" he said in disbelief, laughter in his voice.

She looked up, wide-eyed. He couldn't help but laugh. How little she looked. He _had_ wanted to kill her. The fury had driven him to disguise himself as a janitor, to bribe the guards and kill, to break the locks and alarms that all kept him from the creature who'd betrayed him…

Yet, when he stood over her, knife poised and ready to slash, she murmured something.

"J-jack…" she said, fondly, before yawning and sinking deeper into her pillow.

He stood frozen above her. The Joker had no idea how she knew. Perhaps it wasn't him she was talking about, but he'd kept such a tab on her and there was no one she knew named Jack, but how? How did she know his old name?

She was heartless, he reminded himself. She'd disgraced him. He'd killed for even less reason than _that_…

"You killed my brother." Her flat out statement brought him out of his thoughts.

God, she never let up! He rolled his eyes, "That again?"

She could have hit him. "I want to go home," she said, coldly, not breaking eye contact with him as she shook with rage.

He looked her straight in the eyes. She looked so innocent and child like, her eyes wide and blue, fiddling as she hugged her knees. He grinned at her. "You're still not leaving."

She stared at him for a second, as comprehension hit her. Suddenly, she stood up and took off towards the double black door. She couldn't open it; it was locked. The Joker watched her struggle from the bed, smiling in amusement. She sighed angrily, stopping. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the door. He came up behind her, standing close as she faced the door.

"I couldn't help but try, right?" she said, with a sad smile.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She spun around, hitting his hand off her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" she said, angrily, her words like venom.

"You're not the one giving orders here," he said, calmly, and placed his hand again on her neck to prove his point.

She raised her fist and tried to punch him in the chest. He caught her hand with lightning fast reflexes, pulling her hand up behind her back. She felt the tears coming into her eyes but blinked them away; knowing that crying out would only fuel him.

"An-gel," he sang, "Man-ners."

He let her go suddenly and she stumbled to the ground. She looked up at him and saw the laughing anger in his eyes. He held his knife in his hand and grinned as she caught sight of it.

"Now," he said, smacking his lips together, "Time to leave a mark so that next time, Batman'll know _you're mine."_


	27. Chapter 27: The Old Ways

He carved two bloody J's into her hands. Not deep enough to go through, but deep enough to still hurt and to leave a mark forever. Angel sat on the ground, staring at them. They still bled. The Joker had left, still cackling. She lifted her hands up and watched the blood trickle down her arm. Two J's.

She heard the door close quietly. The Joker went down on both knees beside her, holding a first aid kit. He wordlessly wiped up all the blood around her cuts. The ones in the black carpet did not show. He cleaned her cuts silently and gently. She only stared at the Js. The Joker opened up the kit and dabbed some alcohol on cotton swabs. She felt the burn before it touched her. He then took out white bandages and wrapped her hands, quietly, layer after layer. Then he closed the kit and stood up, putting it in the dresser. Angel didn't look, only stared at the ground. She listened as he came and picked her up, wordlessly, and put her down on the bed. He lay beside her, wiping the blond hair from her forehead and gazing at her as she just stared at the ceiling. Then, after a moment's complementation, he slowly leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"God, how I've missed you," he murmured against her forehead, his own eyes closed, "You know I had to do it, Angel. I had to show them that you're mine so they won't take you and you, you deserved a punishment for leaving me."

He pulled back and she blinked up at him. Then he saw the tears coming down her cheeks.

"Is it the pain?" he asked, "Here, I'll get some med-"

"I can't play the piano anymore," she cried.

He looked at her, incredulously. She constantly surprised him. It wasn't the pain or even the fact that she'd been kidnapped, but the music that she'd never get to play.

"It'll get better, silly," he said, bringing the crying girl to his chest, "It'll heal and you'll be able to play as much as you want. I promise. I'm a man of my word, remember?"

She shook harder at his well used phrase. _Every day someone will die until Batman reveals who he is and I'm a man of my word._

She didn't know how they lay there, but she guessed he'd fallen asleep. His breaths had become steady and his body shook with each breath against her. She felt like she was in a rumbling cave.

She slid out of his arms slowly, making sure not to wake him and hurt her hands. They ached and she could still see the blood had seeped through. She walked slowly towards the door, trying to open it with her elbows. Still locked, of course.

"Angel, you can continue to sigh at the door or you can come lie in bed and watch some TV. Which will it be?" The Joker had been up the entire time. He was sitting up in the bed, arms crossed, a cocky smile on his face.

"I have blood on my clothes," she explained, trying not to show how upset she was by the door.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" he said, mockingly, standing up and heading towards the dresser, rampaging through the drawers. "Here," he said, holding a white cotton sundress. White was the only colour he had ever let her wore before. He swung it over his shoulder as he began to reach for her top.

She pulled away from him, "What are you doing!?"she cried angrily.

"You can't undress yourself," he said, referring to her hands, "You need help."

"I don't want your help," she said, angrily.

"Please, Angel," he said with an eye roll, "I've seen it all before."

She blushed scarlet and when she wasn't paying attention, he yanked her close, slowly unbuttoning her pajama top. He pulled her closer so that she was pressed against him as his hands travelled down to her waist. He easily pulled down the silk bottoms quickly. She stood there in her matching navy bra and panties set, shivering slightly.

"Ah…" he groaned, a look of satisfaction on his face as he looked down her body.

She looked past his shoulder, her eyes mystified as though she wasn't even present. The Joker _hated_ that.

"Look at me," he growled and she snapped back, staring him straight on in the eyes.

Without his eyes leaving hers, he took the dress and pulled it over her head, careful to watch her hands. They stared at each other for a couple seconds afterwards until the Joker cleared his throat, "You're bleeding through the bandages." He took her, sat her down, and began to undo them. She tilted her head and gazed at the two Js as they came into view. They stood out red and jagged against her skin.

"So everyone will know you're mine," he said, softly, wiping them clean again. She shivered. Without a word, he took off his purple jacket and put it around her shoulders. Then, kneeling in his green shirt and checkered vest, he bandaged her hands.

"Where's Harleen?" she asked, her tone neutral. Had he already killed the psychiatrist who'd helped him escape?

He grinned a little as he wrapped her hands gently. He didn't look at her as he smiled, "You're jealous."

"What? No!" Angel almost tore herself away from him, "You murdered my brother. You manipulated me. You destroy _everything_," she spat out.

"You're jjjjjjeeeeaaallllllllooooooousssssssssssss!" he teased.

"No!" she immediately retorted, "I hate you. I wish you were dead."

The Joker decided not to take it to heart. She was too cute making death threats as she tried oh so hard to be serious.

"Jealous!" he replied with a grin every time she attempted to speak.

"Am not!" she cried out and he grinned, grabbing her easily and pinning her down. She struggled beneath him, but she was small.

"I win!" he said happily, letting her go and rolling off of her to lay by her side, "And don't worry about Harls," he added casually, "I was in prison and needed a way out. Not to mention some good old-" He tapped his hand in the air.

"Eww! I don't want to hear about that!" she quickly turned away, shielding her eyes.

He wrapped his arms gently around her. She immediately pushed away, "Did you kill her?" she asked, seriously, her blue eyes wide.

He sighed. God, she could be nosy! "No, surprisingly not," he admitted, "Though now that you're here, I really don't need her-"

"Do not kill her on my account," she said, her eyes locked on his, searching for an answer.

He gave an eye roll, attempting to get close again, "Give me a kiss and maybe, I won't."

She scrunched her face together, trying to pull out of his grasp, "I'm not some whore, Joker, although considering the violence that comes with their profession and the way you treat me-"

His mouth dropped open as they playfully bantered, "Hey! You only get what you deserve, kiddo."

"And another thing!" she added on a role, "You keep calling me 'kiddo.' I am not a kid!"

He laughed. He'd have killed anyone who talked to him like this, but it was too funny seeing her attempts at seriousness. She was too cute. "I disagree there," he pointed out, "You're in your twenties, you're a kid."

"How old are you?" she asked, curiously, surprised that she didn't know.

He shrugged, "Does it matter? I guess around thirty. I don't really know."

Her mouth dropped open, "You don't know your own birthday!?"

"What makes you think I even had birthdays?" he asked, casually, resting his head on his hands.

Angel paused, thinking. He'd probably had a horrible childhood. Wasn't that usual case for criminals? Yet, she knew better than to ask. She remembered the last time, when she'd tried to guess about how he got his scars. When she'd mentioned his mother, she saw how his eyes grew dark and it was the first time she was truly afraid of him.

"You know, I was just thinking you'd probably want a shower, right?" he asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. Every so often it happened, she'd noticed. A small amount of human being would show, but then be torn away yet again.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," she replied after a moment.

"Well, come on then," he took her by the waist, leading her into the connected bathroom. The bathroom was decked out in purple. Big surprise. There was a huge purple bathtub and then a large shower at the side. The sink was silver though along with the floor. Purple towels hung on the metal railings.

He started pulling off her dress. As he reached for her bra, she stopped him. "I think I can do that myself thanks," she said, glaring up at him.

He only shrugged, hiding a smirk as he began to unbutton his vest. She stared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" he asked back, pulling off his vest and beginning to unbutton his shirt, "Taking a shower."

"But, but-" she stuttered. He pulled off his shirt and she couldn't help but look down, gazing at his lean, yet muscular body, "I wanted to take a shower," she said, faintly. She mentally hit herself for thinking about how good he looked.

He grinned at her reaction to him and said, "Then go ahead, but I need one too."

"After me," she said, stubbornly.

"Look, Angel, you either shower with me or not at all," he said, in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"Okay," she said, kicking her dress towards the exit of the bathroom and heading right after it.

He shrugged and pulled down his pants.

"Eek!" she cried, "Close the door!" she yelled at him.

She ran to the bed, hiding under the covers.

Angel stared at the ceiling, annoyed she couldn't get her dress on. Instead, she'd covered herself with the blanket, listening to the Joker's throaty voice singing to Johnny Cash.

"Down, down, down,

Into a burning ring of fire,

I fell down, down, down

And the flames got higher…"

"Where could Batman be?" she whispered.

She missed him and hoped he was okay. She knew that he was though. He would always be around, but then, where was he now?

She heard the water turn off and the sound of the Joker's footsteps. He took a while and then came out. She realized he'd applied his make up and then splashed with water to make it drip. He came out in a towel and headed to the dresser, pulling clothes out.

"Eek!" she ducked under the covers just before he let his towel drop and change. He changed, not paying attention as she hid. Angel hyperventilated under the sheets. She had been kidnapped, cut up by this man, and she still found him attractive. Maybe she was insane. Maybe that was why the Joker was in love with her. Because she was just as crazy as him. Angel felt the Joker beside her.

"Angel," he sang, "Why are you hiding? You've seen it all before."

He pulled the covers off her head and stared at her. "I'd really like my dress back please," she said, trying to sound dignified. He laughed.

"You look much better without, midear," he mused, looking her up and down.

She glared at him, trying to cross her arms without hitting the bandages, "Please?" she asked again.

He grinned, "Nope."

"I'm still mad at you," she said, frowning up at him, "You've destroyed my hands. You kill without restraint, you blow up things and-"

"I've got a sexy body," he said with a smirk. He'd noticed her staring. Angel blushed red, "Kiddo, the list goes on and despite your little act, you aren't really mad. You deserved it."

He was right though. Not about the deserving it but about the fact that she wasn't furious. Why wasn't she? She didn't really understand. It was just so easy to fall back into their usual banter, into their old ways. She gaped at him, "You don't cut up the people you love."

He stood up, "As much as I love arguing with you, I'm going to get you some breakfast and then I have some work to do."

He left for about ten minutes and came back with some cereal. "Cinnamon Toast, right?" he asked her and she nodded, surprised that he'd remembered. He placed the tray in front of her and she stared at it, then at her hands. He grabbed the spoon and fed her quietly. He was patient as he spoon fed her and when she'd finished the actual cereal, he held the bowl up to her lips so she could drink the milk. They didn't say a word until she'd finished.

"Thank you," she said as he turned to leave.

"One last thing," he turned smoothly, a much more serious look on his face, "Don't try to escape," as she opened her mouth he warned, "I mean it and I know you don't think I'll kill you so death threats won't work," she smiled slightly and after a pause of contemplation, he continued, "Fine. If you try to escape, I will give you a very thorough spanking," he said this with the upmost seriousness.

"Oooh you promise?" she giggled Then she frowned again. What the heck was she saying? "No, I take that back. I'm still mad at you."

He grinned and turned, "I'll be back in a couple of hours," he called after his shoulder and then went out the door. She heard the lock click back into place. Immediately, she jumped out of bed and ran to the shower.


	28. Chapter 28: Never Let You Go

She had to admit, it was really difficult to shower without hands. It took her over an hour to get dressed, but could now move her fingers rather easily, though still feeling pain. Afterward, she felt incredibly bored. There was no way out; no windows just like always and all known doors were locked. She lay on the bed and turned on the TV. The news came on. Of course, another bombing. Obviously the Joker's doing. Then her disappearance.

"The search for politician, Angel Dent, the sister of Harvey Dent, continues. Reports say she was abducted last night from her home. An anonymous dialer called the local police, but it was too late. The investigation continues." said the reporter, "If you have any information, dial this number."

Angel sighed. "I have information. Too bad there's no phone."

The Joker came home a little after four according to the television's clock. He walked in, his purple coat hanging off his arm.

"Honey!" he sang out, "I'm home!"

He dropped his jacket, bounding towards the bed and jumped on it. He came right up to her as if to hug her but then stopped, the smell of shampoo and soap flooding his nostrils. His eyes narrowed.

"Angel," he started, slowly, "Did you take a shower?"

She looked up at him and saw how angry he looked, "Yes…" she said, cowering slightly, looking him straight in the eye.

He shifted, so that he was facing her straight on, "And what did I say about showers?"

She stopped, realizing her mistake and how huge it was. "Oh," she said, finally, staring up at him, helplessly.

"What did I say, Angel?" he repeated, forcibly.

"Shower with you-"she started, "Or not at all," he finished with her.

"And what did you do?" he asked.

"Showered without you…" God, she'd forgotten how controlling he was about his rules. She'd never faced the consequences before because she'd always hung on to every word he said, but she'd been careless. She'd forgotten his psychopathic delusions and now she was going to pay for it.

"Exactly. You didn't listen, Angel," he said, smiling cruelly.

"Sorry's not gonna cut it, eh?" she said, nervously.

"I'm afraid not," he said with a shake of his head.

He yanked her out of the bed, roughly grabbing her and carrying her to the bathroom. As soon as they were in, he plopped her down and tore off her dress.

"What are you doing?" she cried.

He began to tear off his own clothes and she ran for the door. He blocked her and shoved her by the sink. He was down to his boxers and her to her bra and underwear. He reached for her bra. She struggled, trying to hit him, but he grabbed her wrists.

"Stop fighting," he growled, pushing her harder against the sink.

She stopped, staring up at him with wide eyes. He hit the shower on and then looked back at her. Then he remembered. She'd been raped before. He could see it in her eyes that she was reliving it all. He reached his arms around her, unhooked her bra and ripped off her underwear and his own boxers. They both stood naked in front of each other. Angel kept her eyes closed, clutching the sink's sides tightly.

"_Look at me_," his dark voice came through and for once, she didn't listen. She shook her head, trembling.

She felt his hands grab her face and she opened her eyes to see his cruel eyes looking right back at her. Then they softened. Wordlessly, he pulled her into the warm water. She closed her eyes as the hot shower went over her. The Joker just watched, arms crossed as he leaned against the inside of the shower. It was big enough that they did not touch but small enough for them to notice the tiniest in breach of space.

He stepped forward and she opened her eyes. She only gazed at him. She had no more tears, only a look of pain and sadness. He then realized; he may not have raped her, but he had as good as.

* * *

She wouldn't look at him or talk to him. He pulled her out of the shower and wrapped her up in a towel. He placed her on a chair and combed her beautiful blond hair. She just sat there.

"Next time, obey the rules," he instructed.

She said nothing.

He took her arm and led her to the bed. "Let me see your hands," he said, taking them into his lap. He unwrapped them and saw that the red marks were still there, but they were no longer bleeding. Angel looked down at them and then at him. She suddenly jumped up and shot towards the bathroom. He could hear her retching and followed her into the bathroom, holding her hair back as she threw up.

When she finished, he pointed under the sink, "There's a toothbrush in there for you," and then he left.

* * *

"Angel, you can't hold a grudge forever," argued the Joker with Angel.

It had been a week since she'd last spoken. Or really, done anything at all. She wouldn't eat or drink or even move. Instead, she sat there like a useless doll.

"It's not healthy, you know," he argued, "Sometimes you just gotta let it be," he moved his hands slowly for emphasis.

She sat there, not looking at him. He sighed.

"Do you want me to kill you? Because this is no fun," he said, playfully, shoving her a bit.

Nothing.

"Oh come on, I didn't mean it. I'd never kill you… unless you were asking for it," he burst out laughing, "Aww, come on, Angel, laugh, or smile. I love it when you smile."

She turned and looked at him, "That's how you got the scars in the first place, right? Because you wanted to smile."

He broke out into a huge smile, "You're talking!" he cheered.

"Answer the question," she said.

"Yep and I might have to give you some too if you don't cheer up," he threatened playfully.

She didn't talk.

"Aww, come on, I'm just joking. I wouldn't cut up your face. Even if ya paid me," he said, with a grin, still overjoyed that she was talking, he darted down and kissed her.

She pulled back, scrunching her face, "Rape," she said, glaring up at him.

He giggled, "Rape does not include foreplay, midear," he pointed out.

"Rape is anything against your will," she pointed out.

The Joker contemplated this, "Wouldn't be the worst thing that I've done," he said, with a shrug.

Angel's mouth dropped open again, which she seemed to be doing a lot of lately, "You are such a bad person!" she said, in shock, hitting him in the shoulder, "How on Earth could I be, I mean, have been in love with such a total-"

He grinned at her mistake, "You're in love with me, kid. Nothing to be ashamed of there and really, I'm just ahead of the curb."

"What? No!" she turned on the bed, so that she was facing him, sitting up, "It's wrong. Murder. Is wrong."

"Love ain't wrong. We can't help it," he sat up too and loomed over, slowly descending. He began to kiss her neck and Angel blushed, ashamed of how warm she felt. He grinned against her skin, "So why resist?" he said, softly.

She put her hands on his shoulders, not able to push him off but he stopped kissing her neck and loomed over her, staring at with interested eyes.

"Because it goes against everything I believe in," she stumbled, "Because being with you is like-" She didn't know how to put it in words. He smiled at this as he balanced himself above her, "It's like… a hurricane," she continued, "And it's all a whirl and I can't keep up."

He misunderstood. He fell down beside her, balancing his head on a toned arm as he gazed at her, "You're not going to leave this room. I took you out once and look what happens!"

"That's not what I mean!" she said, desperately, trying to understand what exactly she was thinking, "I **like** Gotham. You wanna **destroy** it. I can't live with that."

"People with different political views get married all the time," he argued, "Which reminds me," he drew out a paper from his jacket pocket, "You have something to sign."

"I am not marrying you. Not again, Joker," she said, angrily.

"Come on! We don't have to do the whole wedding thing again though I must admit you in that white dress-" He smirked at the thought.

"You make me wear white all the time!" she said, angrily, "I hate it! I'm so sick of white, of marriage, of this stupid room, of love!"

He continued to look at her, a small smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling? This isn't funny!" She'd just noticed he wasn't saying anything.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, shaking his head, "It's just- I've never seen anyone cry before when they were angry," he smiled widely, trying to hide his laughter.

"I. Am. Not. Crying," she said, slowly and angrily, but touched her cheek. It was wet.

He giggled, "Told you."

She glared daggers at him. He only grinned wider and took out a pen, offering it to her.

"No." She crossed her arms, continuing to glare.

He sighed, "Angel, do I need to kill a fucking puppy to get you to sign?" he asked.

She chose not to react, only turning away from him. He gave another sigh, standing up.

"Where are you going?" She watched as he headed to the door, puzzled.

"Going to find me a friggin' puppy," he said, darkly, "Or anything else that gets in my way."

"Wait!" she rushed to stand up, slightly stumbling as she chased after him.

He turned, the regular grin gone. He tilted his head slightly,"Yes?"

She stood in front of him, biting her lip. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "I'm waiting."

"Fine, I'll sign," she said, miserably.

He broke out into a huge grin and immediately brightened up. He circled an arm around her, pulling her to the table and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"You won't regret it, midear."


	29. Chapter 29: The Way We Were

Angel was hoping for Batman to burst in any moment as she picked up the pen.

"Come on, Angel," she thought to herself, "This isn't some death sentence. It won't be the end of the world to sign."

However, both of them saw the significance of this marriage contract. For some reason, Angel felt like she was signing her life away. It was the final choice and they both knew it.

"Why do you want to marry me?" Angel asked, suddenly, the pen just above the paper.

The Joker clucked his tongue, "I've told you it about a thousand times," he said, annoyed, "I _love_ you."

"Then why not wait?" she said, desperately_, _looking up at him.

The Joker raised one eyebrow, "People only wait because they're not sure or because they're waiting for something better to come along. I'm not an idiot. I knew we were meant for each other the moment I saw you and marriage makes us, uh," he paused, contemplating.

"People get divorced," she said, quietly, staring at the paper again.

He gave an exasperated noise, "I don't believe in divorce. I'm a man of my word, sweetheart," he said, giving her a pat on the cheek, "And till death do us part," he said with a small smile, a knowing look in his eye.

Angel stared at him, pulled into his gaze. She realized that he was right. Without removing her gaze from his, she signed it with a quick flourish and dropped the pen instantly, as though it were burning.

* * *

Bruce didn't know what to do. He'd scoured the city for weeks, looking for any hint of the Joker. So far there were no tapes, but already people were starting to panic. Was Angel dead? Bruce knew that was a possibility but he couldn't let himself believe it. He just couldn't imagine a world without her; he was so hopelessly in love.

It was his fault, he knew. He should never have let her run. He should have taken her out of Gotham, away from all this madness a long time ago. Instead, he'd been selfish. It was his duty to protect Gotham so he couldn't leave, but he'd wanted her close and as a result, was taken by the Joker.

"You have to stop beating yourself up, Master Wayne," Alfred was always telling him, "If Ms. Dent is still alive, she wouldn't want you to be punishing yourself."

Bruce could only shake his head. He needed to find her, to find out whatever had happened to her. He owed her that much.

* * *

Angel and the Joker both lay on the giant purple bed. The Joker was fast asleep, his arms wrapped around the small girl, but Angel couldn't sleep. She stared at the wall across from her, frowning as she thought furiously. She honestly didn't know what her options were. She could stay in this room, but she didn't know how long until the Joker would kill her.

He said he wasn't mad, but she didn't believe him. She felt the absolute fury when he shoved her against the sink and winced at the thought. He was never so rough with her before though; then again, she'd never back talked him and had always done what he'd said before.

She sighed and attempted to get out of his grasp. He only murmured softly in her hair and pulled her closer. She sighed again. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

It took Angel hours to fall asleep and the Joker was up early. He got up, pulling on his lavender colored shirt and buttoned up, looking over at the sleeping girl. She truly was an angel, her face peaceful and content. The way her blond hair tumbled over the pillows, the way she smiled slightly, her lavender colored eye lids fluttering slightly…

The Joker shook his head, turning to grab his vest off the floor. He had no time for this daydreaming he thought as he buttoned his vest. It was time to work. Still, as he glanced over again, what could he do now? Glares and looks of anger were now all he got from her. All he wanted, he realized, was for things to go back to the way they were.

* * *

Angel had a plan. She knew it the moment she woke up, amazed at what a good night's rest could do. Or was it morning? She really couldn't tell. The Joker was up all night and returned in the mornings and slept so really, she had no clue what daylight hour it was. She pulled herself out of bed, noticing he was gone and had brought a bowl of cereal and orange juice on a silver pan, which was at the foot of the bed.

Quickly she ate and then looked in the drawers. She scrunched up her face. Of course, white dresses. She wouldn't be able to run well in those. She went through his and pulled out some of his trousers. They were huge length wise though the Joker had a surprisingly small waist for a man. Nevertheless, she put on a belt and rolled up the legs. She put on one the purple shirts and rolled up the sleeves. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Yes, she was definitely more agile in his clothes. She couldn't help but smell the sleeves. They smelt like him; gun powder and his own unique odor. Ashamed, she dropped it from her nose. Shoes would be a problem and she knew it'd be better to go without.

She took the silver tray and waited by the door. She knew that she couldn't move. She'd have to wait for him and then get him when he least suspected it. She recalled all the late afternoon sessions with Bruce as he taught her basic self defense. She hadn't used it yet on the Joker, but maybe if she had surprise on her side, she'd be able to get out.


	30. Chapter 30: Mazes and Mirrors

The Joker whistled, happy as a clam. Now that he and Angel were 'officially' married, he could move on with life. It was back to business. He had a lot of work to do after all that Angel and the Batman had done while he was away. Still, he was happy to have a productive morning. He'd only come home for lunch, which Harleen had made. He only took the two bowls and headed upstairs. Harleen hadn't really shown any signs of jealousy. She truly was just mad, grinning wildly for the majority of the day, hopping around, cleaning and cooking. The Joker hadn't given her any attention since Angel had come home nor did he plan to.

"Honey, I'm home!" he sang, opening the door, "I brought lunch-"

BAM!

That was all the Joker heard as his forehead connected with metal. He fell backwards, stumbling. Angel threw open the door, ready to dash out, but saw that he was only dazed. He hadn't even crumbled to the ground. She bit her lip and ran forward. He looked up at her and she stopped, goose bumps coming all over his arms as she saw the look of absolute anger he gave her. He smiled cruelly at her deer in the head lights reaction. He could see that she was looking for ways to get away.

"Oh you better try to run," he said, stepping closer, "Cause you are **not** going to like it when I get a hold of you."

The fear disappeared from her face as she rushed at him, slamming into his chest with her shoulder like Bruce had taught her. Startled and still dizzy, he fell backwards. She tried to run past him, but he grabbed her ankle and she came crashing down. They both scrambled as he pulled himself closer to her, hand still on her ankle. With a sharp smack, she slapped him as hard as she could. Taking advantage of this, she used both her hands to tear her ankle out of his grasp. With not one backwards look, she ran.

"Uh," the Joker stumbled up, rubbing his head as he did so.

He watched her run down the hall before breaking out into a full out sprint. Still, he knew there was no rush. There was no way she'd find her way out.

* * *

"Where the hell is the exit?!" Angel wanted to scream as she ran as fast as she could down the many stone walled halls.

There were no doors. All it seemed to be was twist and turn after the other. Of course this would be the Joker's idea of a joke. It was most definitely one of his designs, with random statues around with clown faces rather than regular expressionless ones. Angel shook her head. The Joker was just trying to scare her or anyone else who came into this freaky place. After a few minutes of sprinting, she came to an intersection and saw the first door she'd seen in this corridor. It was heavy and black with a golden knob. It looked luminous and threatening, but Angel saw nowhere else to hide.

"Please be a cleaning closet," she prayed as she rushed into the darkness.

Not so. Angel found herself surrounded by mirrors, all jig jagged and set up like a maze. She walked towards one and saw a much wider version of herself looking back. Another made her head larger than her entire body. It was like a fun house in an amusement park, she realized. It was dimly lit; only one grubby light bulb right above the door lit the way.

Angel swore, trying to calm her shaking hands. She was terrified, picturing the Joker's mad, fury filled eyes. This drove her to run into the maze, praying she could find her way out before _he_ found her.

* * *

The Joker knew where the only exit was and giggled at the thought of Angel running about in his underground maze. It was all in vain and he knew it. He considered leaving her there but the sharp pain in his head made him want revenge.

"Uh."

He blinked, feeling his forehead. No blood just a giant ass bump. The Joker's eyes narrowed. He was _far_ from happy.

* * *

Angel had slowed down, utterly lost. Her image surrounded her, a look of utter hopelessness and wide, fear-driven eyes stared back at her. She turned and then screamed as she saw the Joker standing behind her, an evil smile on his face. She spun around but no one was there. She heard a low chuckle.

"Go away!" she cried out.

She got no reply. She knew he was just trying to scare her and breathed deeply, trying to calm herself as she slowly jogged, her socks making no noise along the smooth, concrete surface. Every time she turned, she could see his reflection looking back at her.

"He doesn't know where you are," she told herself, trying to calm her wildly beating heart; "It's just an illusion. Don't scream, that's what he wants. It's how he'll know where you are."

She kept going; sure she was reaching the end. She could see another light ahead, but then turned and found herself at a dead end, surrounded by mirrors, all with the Joker's reflection staring at her.

"Angel… Angel…" His voice echoed throughout the entire maze.

Angel fell to the ground, covering her ears, "No… no…" She rubbed her temple, trying to concentrate.

Then, she felt herself pulled up and she lifted her head to see the Joker right behind her.

"Boo," he said, smirking slightly.

She tore herself away and found herself backed up against a wall. The smile gone from his face, the Joker moved closer.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out, "Sorry, sorry…"

He grabbed her by the hair and she whimpered. She kept her eyes closed, waiting for it all to be over. When nothing happened, she opened one eye. He was looking down at her, a puzzled look on his face.

"Are you wearing my clothes?" he asked confusion in his tone, his hand still clenched in her hair.

Wordlessly, she nodded.

He cocked one eyebrow, "Why?"

"Um, I thought it'd be easier to run in," she said, quietly, looking down at her socks, "I, uh, like your socks. They're really comfy. Cool design, too," she said, referring to the Joker cards imprinted on her feet.

He stared at her, incredulously, "You hit me over the head with a fucking platter!" he said, remembering how they'd ended up in the maze in the first place.

He hoisted her up higher by her hair and she bit her lip to keep from whimpering.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried.

"Sorry _really_ isn't going to cut it this time, kiddo," he growled, dropping her hair but keeping her pinned against the wall, "God, that fucking hurt!" he rubbed his forehead.

Her eyes darted around, but didn't see any possible escape. Not paying attention, the Joker roughly picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder with ease, not bothering to make sure she was comfortable. She didn't know what he planned to do and she didn't want to find out.

"Help!" she cried out, "Ah! Help! Put me down!"

He jostled her roughly, "Scream all you want, kiddo," he said over his shoulder, "No one's going to hear you."

"Batman! Batman!" she yelled even louder.

He slung her against the door frame, hitting her head.

"Ouch!" she covered both her hands over her head to stop further damage, "Geez, you hit my head. Wow, ouch!" she rubbed it again.

"It's called karma!" said the Joker, staring straight ahead as he walked.

She pounded her fists against his back but he took no heed. When she yelled again, she got a swift spank. She immediately looked up, shocked.

"Did you just…spank me?" she said.

"Yup," he said in a matter of fact tone, looking straight ahead as they walked back into the hallway, "And believe me, kid, you're getting _way_ more of them," Then, as if talking to himself, he said, "And I've been so nice to you. Oh well, this is what you get for spoiling a twenty-one year old. Really, they're still just teenagers. Frontal lobe's not even fully developed..."

"Put me down!" she pounded on his back, furiously, though the Joker took no heed.

They finally reached the bedroom, where the spilled macaroni lay all over the floor.

"HARLEEN!" roared the Joker and Angel covered her ears at the yell.

Immediately Harleen appeared, smiling lovingly at the Joker, paying no attention to the small, blond woman on his back.

"Clean this up, Harls," ordered the Joker, abruptly, turning to go into the room.

"No! Wait! Help, please!" Angel pleaded but Harleen ignored her.

The Joker slammed the door and tossed her on the bed. Angel turned quickly, watching him with wide eyes, afraid of what he would do. Then slowly he turned to her, "Angel, Angel," he said smoothly, his eyes wide and mocking, "How many times do I have to tell you not to try and escape? You are mine. You want proof? _Here_." He roughly grabbed her hands, showing her the ragged Js that had slightly healed. She winced at the shaking.

He took off his gloves slowly as she watched him like a hawk expecting a snake to lash out at any moment. Then, unexpectedly, he dropped to his knees before her.

"Ya see, Angel, there are rules and you just can't break them," he explained.

"I thought you said life's more fun with no rules. At least, that's what you told Harvey," she said, bitterly.

"I mean rules between you and me," he motioned with his hands, "But in life? Ya, better without. You are beautiful and that makes men do stupid things-"

"Like you?" she asked, curiously, wondering what he had done.

"Stop interrupting," he said, slowly, "And yes, like me. You think I want you alive?" he asked, rhetorically, "Oh no. It would be easier if I could just kill you and move on with my life, but ya see, Angel," he went down on his knees beside her, "It's more than just beauty. I've seen a ton of beautiful women, all I've had no problem killing. No, it's something else. Maybe it's your innocence," he said, his hand reaching out to cup her face, "Maybe it's your brokenness, maybe it's that silly way you pretend to be grown up but aren't really at all, I dunno. What I do know is that you and I have rules for each other. Number 1 for you. Obey all rules. Simple enough. Number 2: Do everything I tell you to do. Apparently this is really tough for you. Number 3: If said rules are broken, you get punished."

"What are your rules?" she asked, curiously.

"Ah, ah," he said, wagging a finger, "No talking. Time for your punishment."

He shifted closer and she darted across the bed away from him, "What are you doing?" she questioned, scared to know the answer.

He grinned slightly, "You hit my head with a plate-"

"Platter," she corrected him.

"Stop!" he roared and she flinched, "Interrupting," he finished quietly, "Now," he motioned with one hand, "Come here."

She bit her lip and stared at him, not moving an inch.

"Angel, come **now**," he said, his eyes burning.

She inched forward and with an impatient sigh, he grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I just wanted to go home," she said, quietly, looking down.

He tilted her head up, "Home is with me," he said just as quietly, "And it's time for you learn that."

* * *

Harley cleaned up the cheese that had been splattered all over the floor, her curly hair falling all over her face. That's when she heard the first yelp. It only got louder as she scrubbed furiously. A loud slap! And a yell. The slaps got louder, the yells got worse and they kept going even after Harley picked up the empty bowls and walked across now clean floor to the downstairs kitchen.

* * *

Angel clenched the Joker's pants legs tightly, praying for it all to be over. She didn't think he'd actually spank her, but really, what was to stop him from carrying out every insane impulse? She was blubbering like a baby now but she didn't care. All she wanted was for it to stop. She didn't realize it'd hurt so much and he only seemed to get more furious as she sobbed.

"Say it!" he growled, giving her another smack.

Say what? She only cried, clutching his leg. She could feel his hand raise up again and cried, "Sorry! Sorry!"

Another smack anyways.

"And will you do it again?" he asked.

"No, no, no," she shook her head, repeating it over and over again.

He gently reached to lift her up. She only shook from pain and humiliation as he pulled her close so that her face was pressed into his chest. He stroked her hair and only shushed her as she sobbed.

"You know," he said, stroking her hair, "This is not the kind of honeymoon I had planned."

She pulled back, looking at him with tear-filled eyes that were slightly red, and just stared. They sat for a few moments until the Joker sighed.

"Come on. Time for bed," he turned to go to the front of the bed.

She whimpered as he grazed her sore bum.

"Whoops, sorry," he said, with a small grin, and then pulled her up with him.


	31. Chapter 31: UPDATE

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been having a horrible case of writer's block but should update in the next couple of weeks. Just telling you now that I've started a new story featuring the Joker, which I think you might like. Don't worry, I'm not quiting out on this one, I'll keep going but make sure you check my new story!**!


	32. Chapter 32: Jello and Pudding

"Mmmmm Angel…" Angel heard a soft, teasing voice by her ear as she lay, eyes closed. Again, "Angel…"

She felt the warmth of his body against hers. Quickly, she turned so that she was facing him and not touching. He grinned, his red clown smile growing wider.

"Morning sunshine!" he said.

She didn't answer. Instead, she turned so she was facing the other wall. She heard him sigh.

"Angel, ignoring me really doesn't help," he argued.

Total silence.

"The silent act really pisses me off, kiddo," he said, annoyed now.

She looked back at him and glared. She looked like a little kid and the Joker couldn't help but laugh.

"Guess that's better than no talking," he said.

"Are you evil?" she asked, plainly, no emotion in her tone.

He grinned, "Well, there are _many_ that would argue that. Me? I like to think I'm ahead of the curb."

She decided not to respond to that. She attempted to turn, but stopped, feeling the pain down her back, "It hurts to move," she complained, burying her face in the pillow.

He giggled, "Serves you right for trying to leave me," he scolded, mockingly.

He leaned down, so that his face was right beside hers. She looked up, slightly dazed from sleep and from having him right in her face. He giggled and kissed her on the nose.

"Home is with you," she said, blankly, aware of the warning of the air. She was afraid of what would happen if she didn't say it.

He grinned even wider, "Smart girl."

She let out a huge sigh and plopped her face down back into the pillows.

* * *

"Lucy, I'm home!" the Joker had left for a couple of hours and now returned. Angel did not look up. She hadn't left the bed all day, her bum aching.

"Well," said the Joker, smacking his lips, "This is nice. Not being greeted by a giant platter at my head. Total silence at least doesn't give you a headache."

"That's cuz you took it away this time," she mumbled into the pillow, referring to the platter.

He giggled, "What was that?" he held up a hand to his ear, jumping down on the bed beside her, "I can't hear you," he sang.

"I said, 'welcome home,'" she said, dryly.

"That's what I thought," he replied, grinning, "Now, sit up. I have a surprise for you."

"Can you please just tell me like this?" she motioned to her lying form. It hurt to turn much less sit up.

"Do ya need my help, kiddo?" he grinned.

"No, no, that's fine!" she ushered, afraid he'd hurt her again.

Despite her protest, he scooped her up, surprisingly gentle, the complete opposite from the night before. He gently placed her in his lap; she winced at the pain still that shot through her upper back.

"Ssh, ssh," he murmured, massaging her neck and shoulders, which felt, surprisingly good. She closed her eyes, relaxing into his arms before he stopped, "Now, time for your surprise!"

He placed her right across from him and reached into his purple jacket. "Ta da!" he cheered, pulling out a small, black box. Angel immediately recognized it. He popped it open. It was her wedding ring.

"How did you-"

"It took quite a while searching for it, I must say," said the Joker, obviously very proud of himself, "I knew you wouldn't throw it out but I also knew it wasn't in your apartment so I went to your old house."

"Oh God. You didn't hurt my mother, did you?" Angel asked, gazing wide-eye at the monster before her.

He shook his head, "She was out, but anyways, I had my guys search throughout that ENTIRE house. That thing is huge, by the way, and then I saw it," he grinned even wider, "Your old piano, of course. I open the top to find it sitting right there."

She nodded. With fast reflexes, he grabbed her left hand, putting the ring on. The familiar triangle diamond with the three purple stones around it glinted in the light. It fit perfectly, though so much had changed since that wedding day…

"_So, what do ya think?" the Joker asked, hopping onto the bed beside Angel._

_He had taken off his jacket, tie, and vest and was now wearing just his pants and his collared shirt hanging out. His greenish tinged hair stuck out all over and his white make up had smudged around the edges. He was biting his lip, nervously. Angel was still in her wedding dress, gazing at her finger where a beautiful triangular shaped diamond ring lay, surrounded by three purple stones around the diamond. She couldn't stop._

"_It's… gorgeous," she said, breathlessly._

She looked up at the Joker, a cocky grin on his face.

"Only the good die young," she murmured, remembering that night almost nine months ago.

"What happened exactly between you and Batman?" he asked, abruptly, looking up at her. He'd wanted to catch her by surprise.

She blinked, "What?" That was random. Was he asking her about her relationship with the Batman?

He waved a hand, "I wanna know what happened exactly. Don't worry; I've let it go. I just want to know what he did so I can know whether to kill him or not."

"Please, don't!" she said, biting her lip and grabbing his hand.

He grinned, his hand closing around hers, "Who is the Batman?" he said, casually, watching her closely.

"I don't know," thankfully, Angel had expected this at some point. He gave her a look, "I honestly don't know!" she said, "I wish I did and he did offer, but we both knew it'd be better if I didn't know."

"That's…disappointing," said the Joker with a frown. He paused before saying slowly, "So you ...did it…in a mask?"

Her mouth dropped open and she hit him in the shoulder, forgetting that he was the Joker, "EW! No! We didn't- we did not-"

The Joker giggled, "Good, cause that would be. So. **Weird**!"

"You wear makeup!" she cried out, giggling.

"Not the same thing and you're sure you didn't sleep with him?" he questioned, slyly.

"Of course I'm sure!" she snapped playfully, "I was absolutely traumatized from** you**; I didn't just go and throw myself at every random guy."

"Well, understandable," said the Joker, shaking his head in agreement, "No other man can compare, right? I mean, there's no turning back to jello when you can have pudding."

"Not what I mean!" she said, hitting him in the shoulder, playfully.

He giggled, having more fun teasing her than being jealous, "Then what about this Bruce Wayne?" he smirked, one eyebrow raised, "You two certainly seemed close-"

"Ha, Bruce?" she scoffed, "I _wish_ I'd slept with him," the Joker listened attentively; his head plopped on his hand while his elbow balanced on his knee. She continued, "The thing about Bruce is that he's really, I mean, _really_ good looking, but nothing there," she said with a sigh, "Fun to look at but not very entertaining. Besides, he was my supporter; he paid for all my campaigning and that-"

"Yeah, why did he do that?" The Joker interrupted, "Doesn't really seem like playboy Brucey, in my opinion."

"He wanted to sleep with me, I guess," she said, with a shrug, "He made the offer, but it wasn't too good for my image, you know."

The Joker nodded, sitting there in silence. Angel watched him, afraid he'd be angry, that he'd hunt down the Batman and Bruce. She'd thought a lot about it because she knew the question would come around eventually. She knew denying it all would make him think something had happened so it was better to make it look at least a little bad and hope that he appreciated the honesty.

"So… you mean to tell me…" the Joker said slowly. She dreaded what he would say. Would he kill her? Batman and Bruce, who were the same person? She had no clue.

"That…in the past eight months…" he continued, "You haven't had any, **any** sex?"

She was surprised by his question as he stared at her. Wordlessly, she nodded. His mouth dropped open.

"That," he pointed, "That right there is a **travesty**. My God! You poor girl, but don't worry! I have just the solution-"He began to unbutton his shirt.

"I am NOT having sex with you!" she said, loudly, hitting his hands away from his shirt.

"Why not?" said the Joker with a frown, "We're married. That's usually what married people do-"

"You kidnapped me against my will!"

"Well, if that kinda thing turns you on-" he said with a cocky smile.

"Joker!" she blushed red.

He giggled at this. It was too easy to make her blush. "What?"

She paused for a moment, "Get me lunch."

"You gonna throw a pan at me again?" he said, jokingly.

"No, I'm hungry," she argued.

"After sex."

"No! Not after sex! Food, now!"

"You didn't say the magic word."

"Fine. Food, **please**."

"Sex, please? Well, alright then since you asked so nicely…" he was having too much fun teasing her.

"You know, I wish I did have a pan right now cause I know **exactly** where it would go!"

"Okay, now you're just **begging **for sex…"

"No. My ass hurts like hell thanks to you and I am hungry. FOOD!"

"Well, alright," he said, jokingly irritable, standing up, "You don't have to be so demanding. Gosh, typical woman."

"I hate you," she said with a glare.

He gave her a grin, "Love you too, pumpkin."


	33. Chapter 33: Burning Warehouse

No news had been heard of from the Joker. Bruce didn't know what to do. As he pulled on his black Batman suit, he thought of Angel. A wave of sadness swept over him. She was either dead or raped. He imagined her chained up, cold, shivering, and alone. He closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the image. At least with Rachel it had been quick. An explosion.

But with the Joker… Well, he'd take his time, sure as hell. Savoring each little emotion as he brought a knife to the neck of the very creature he'd besotted.

Rachel…Angel… When would this bloodshed end?

* * *

Angel and the Joker sat cross legged on the king sized purple bed, eating lunch. The Joker watched in fascination as Angel devoured a large burrito.

"What?" she looked up to find him looking at her, an amused expression on his face.

"Oh no, it's nothing," he said with a wave of his hand, "It's just- I've never _seen_ a woman eat like that before…"

She hit him in the shoulder playfully, "Shut up! I'm hungry. Seriously, you have to feed me more often. Did you kill your goldfish growing up cause you forgot to feed them?"

"Hm… I never had goldfish," he said, thoughtfully, "We did have a dog, though."

"I'm surprised you even remember," she said, just as thoughtfully through a mouthful of burrito.

He looked at her, wistfully.

She swallowed and continued, "It seems to me that your past's in multiple choice. You like having all those different options," she watched him, not sure if he was angry or thoughtful.

Thankfully, good, "My clever Angel," he said with a giggle, playing with her hair, "So observant!" he cooed.

"Do you remember?" she asked, putting down the burrito, looking at him expectantly.

"What do you think?" he said, one eyebrow raised.

"You remember," she said, slowly, "But you've never told anyone."

He gave a shrug. Not a no, not a yes.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"Well, it's making you go out there and kill. So yes, I say it matters."

Immediately, he grabbed her hair roughly, anger in his features.

"You know, I really don't like this attitude of yours," he hissed, "It's getting a little annoying and to be frank, what you say doesn't matter," he let go and she reached up to touch her head, biting her lip, trying to forget about the pain. Every time she brought it up, he got violent. It was obvious what was fueling him.

She turned back, staring at the burrito.

"Go on," he said, irritably, "Keep eating. My pet needs her food."

She looked up at this about to open her mouth in protest but saw she'd already pushed too far. With a quick hand, she took a bite out of her burrito, wondering what she was going to do.

* * *

That night, Batman heard, for the first time in a long time, about the Joker. Immediately, he shot up, already zooming off on his motorcycle. He wanted to give up his one rule. He would kill the Joker he decided.

"No, Bruce."

Just as vividly as the Joker's death, he imagined Angel, her clear, calm voice echoing throughout the night.

"Don't do it. Please."

As he imagined her, he felt calmness come over him. No use rushing blindly in. He needed to think and to find out the truth. Had the Joker killed Angel?

* * *

With a cool, calculating look, the Joker poured gasoline all over the inside of one of the abandoned warehouses by the river. It was dark and the entire harbor was grimy, filthy. He honestly couldn't wait to get home, to see his young bride. He giggled to himself.

"I bet it's absolutely killing Batman," he thought, smirking at the thought.

His henchmen, wearing actual clown masks, stood around, holding machine guns and machetes. They looked over at their giggling boss but knew better than to laugh or question him. To do so would mean a knife to the throat or, if the boss was feeling lazy, one in the back.

"Joker!" the raspy yell of Batman echoed throughout the warehouse.

A gleaming smile came to the Joker's face, "Oh, I'm so _thrilled_ you could make it, Batsy."

"Where is she?!" the Joker looked around, trying to locate the voice.

"Show your face and maybe, I'll tell you where hers is," the Joker said, his voice high pitched and mocking.

The Batman did not show himself, "What do you want, Joker?"

"Well, right now, to see you, dear old Batsy," said the Joker, gazing around, trying to find some hint of the Batman.

"Tell your men to put down their weapons," ordered the Batman. It was no use; the echo stopped the Joker from finding a location.

He sighed, "Put down the guns, boys. This could be fun."

Nervously, those holding guns placed them down. The others holdings knives and machetes, kept theirs. Batman decided that would have to do. He swooped in from right above, landing down on one knee before standing up.

"Where is she?" the Batman asked again.

"Who?" the Joker feigned ignorance, There are a lot of 'shes' in this town, Batsy-"

"You know exactly who I mean, Joker!" roared the Batman.

"Sheesh! Alright! Don't have to get so-"

"Angel, Joker. What did you do with Angel Dent?"

"Ah, right. That _she_," said the Joker, as though just realizing it, "Well, it's a funny story actually-"

"Did you kill her?" interrupted the Batman, eyes blazing.

"You in love with her, Batsy?" asked the Joker, curiously, "Cause you certainly seem to _care_ a lot."

"I'm not going to let you do to her what you did to Harvey," Batman said, "She's Gotham's hope,-"

"Gotham's little angel," the Joker finished Batman's sentence with a smile, "Puh-lease," he said with an eyeroll, "I kidnap one eensy-bitsy twenty one year old," he used his fingers to emphasize 'eensy bitsy', "And then suddenly, everyone's losing their minds!"

Bruce realized that the Joker did not say 'kill', just 'kidnap'. He wanted to sigh in relief, but knew better. Even if she wasn't dead... Well, who knew what kind of horror she'd been subject to? "You know exactly what she means to this city. You can't win, Joker. She's not Harvey."

The Joker giggled, "True, enough. She _is_ incorruptible," he said, nodding his head in agreement, "A bit like you, actually, Batsy, with that big old moral compass. Except there's one problem," the Joker smiled wider, "She loves me."

A surge of rage flew through Bruce. It took everything he had not to go flying at the Joker, choking him to oblivion-

"How can she love a disgusting monster like you?" the Batman rasped, eyes narrowed.

The Joker grinned, holding his hands up in a 'how should I know?' gesture, "She does, sorry to break it to ya, Batman. Granted, she may not _like_ me very much right now but she does love me."

Right. Obviously, the Joker was delusional. Either that, or Angel was pretending. Bruce knew there was no _way_ she actually could…

"What do you want, Joker?" asked the Batman, wearily, "You wouldn't burn down this warehouse for no reason. You were trying to lure me out."

The Joker's smile disappeared, "I…wanna know…what exactly happened between you and Angel?" he questioned, eyes serious and burning.

Bruce was taken aback. He was torching this warehouse to lure the Batman out… just so he could ask about their relationship?!

"Well, I don't think that's any of your business," said Bruce, dryly, not taking it very seriously.

"Well, considering she's my **wife**, I think yes, it is my business," said the Joker, arms crossed.

"She didn't sign anything," retorted the Batman, "She's not married to you."

"Well, actually, it didn't taken much convincing to get her to sign," the Joker's grin grew more pronounced. He took off his glove on his left hand to reveal a golden band.

"What'd you do? Threaten to kill a puppy?" asked the Batman, sarcastically.

The Joker laughed, "Wow, you know me well, but anyways, back to the question. What happened between the two of you?"

Bruce looked at him, thinking. He must have asked Angel the same question, he realized, and now he wanted to match up the story to see if it was true.

"Nothing happened, Joker," he said, coldly.

"Hm… really?" the Joker tilted his head to one side, "You wouldn't be lying to me now would you, Batsy?"

"Do everyone a favor, Joker, and jump off a bridge," said Batman, coldly.

"Oooh, ouch," the Joker pretended to wince, "I got you guys on tape so there's really no point in lying to me."

"Well, now you can add 'stalker' to your list of felonies. Congratulations," said the Batman, sarcastically.

"What about your felonies, Batman? You expect everyone else to follow the rules but you get exscused?" said the Joker with a grin, "Hardly seems fair."

The Batman lunged across the room at the Joker and found himself surrounding by clowns. The Joker was already in the back, strolling out.

"It's been real, Bats!" called out the Joker, "See ya soon!"

The Batman roared, but there were too many. The Joker had gotten away._ Again._


	34. Chapter 34: You're Not My Nightmare

It was dark. That was the first thing that registered in Angel's mind. It was always the first thing she noticed and then, a rustle. She flung around, heart beating wildly.

"Who's there?" she cried out, but no answer. God, why was it so dark?!

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she felt the cold, sharp edge of a blade at her throat and the familiar smell of gasoline and gunpowder. Her heart beat faster as a hand came, almost lovingly at her waist.

"Why so serious?" he hissed into her ear.

Angel knew what happened next. The cold blade would come whizzing down and then, the end, but no, she wanted to change it. With a deep breath, she spun around to see cold, steel gray eyes looking at her. It wasn't the Joker. No, it was the masked figure from that horrific night almost three years ago. A scream echoed throughout the room. It took Angel a moment to realize that she was the one who was screaming.

* * *

Angel blinked up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. She shook and tried to calm herself. She knew it was irrational but she sat up and looked around the room, to make sure _he_ wasn't there. The Joker snored by her side, his bare back uncovered as the cover lay around his waist. He turned, still sleeping. Angel couldn't stop the pounding in her head. Without a second thought, she hugged close to the sleeping Joker, crying into his chest.

* * *

The Joker had always been a heavy sleeper when it came to noise, but he woke up the instant Angel touched him, pulling herself as close as possible to him.

"Well, this is nice for a change," he thought after it kicked in that Angel was hugging _him_ for once and then he noticed his chest was wet.

Was…was she crying?! He'd never seen her cry. Not ever or at least, not these huge sobs...

"Uh, Angel?" he asked, hesitantly.

She just hugged closer, burying her face deeper. Oh God. She'd woken him up, "I'm f-f-fine," she trembled.

"Aww, did the little Angel have a nightmare?" he cooed, grinning at her being so willingly close to him.

She nodded into his chest, too embarrassed to look at his face. He grinned, "Here, Mr. J will make it alllll better," he continued to talk in a baby voice and pulled her up so that her face was by his neck, "Ssh, ssh," he hushed, patting her blond head, "It's alright. It's okay. Now," he tilted her head up, "What did you dream about?"

He took in her red eyes and the desperate way she clung to him. She was terrified, something he'd never seen before. She looked past him, exhausted from crying.

"Angel, Angel!" he snapped her back to attention, "Look at me!"

She reluctantly looked at him. He gazed back at her, serious for once.

"What. Did. You. Dream. About?" he said, slowly, as though speaking to a small child.

She looked at him, trembling. Then she darted down and kissed him on the lips. Then, just as quickly she pulled back, holding him like a teddy bear.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she repeated over and over again.

The Joker was too surprised to respond and let her lay there. He touched his lips. She hadn't kissed him willingly for a long, long time. Was she just trying to distract him from finding out about her nightmare, he wondered. No, he decided. She was too shaken for that. Perhaps she was thanking him for letting her close or, maybe, because he'd been in that dream…

* * *

Angel awoke to find herself wrapped around the Joker.

"What am I-" then she remembered her little episode from the night before. He'd woken up! She groaned. She really,_ really_ hoped he didn't ask about the dream. And why did she thank him?!

"You know why," she told herself, sternly. She sighed. She'd just been so happy that those dark brown eyes looked back at her, rather than the steel gray from her dream.

She was on his chest, though he continued to sleep. She smiled slightly. She felt so small compared to him. She was barely five foot three and he was well over six feet. Her toes barely reached past his knees. She watched him, curiously. He was a funny sleeper, she giggled to herself quietly. His make up was all smudged around the edges and a lot of it had come off on the pillow. His green tinted hair stuck up all over and his red mouth was stretched in a content smile. He rustled slightly and grumbled something. She giggled and covered her mouth, trying to stop.

* * *

The Joker's eyes fluttered as he listened to smothered giggles. He'd just awoken and felt a weight on his chest and soft, warm skin against his. Angel.

He opened his eyes to confirm it. Yep. There before him, staring at him with big, smiling blue eyes.

"Boo," she said, trying to hold back a smile.

He gave a fake sigh, secretly pleased that she was so close to him, "Please don't tell me Harleen gave you coffee."

"Nope," she giggled with a shake of her head, "This is a natural high."

"Oh goody for me," he said, sarcastically.

She giggled, "You aren't a morning person? Who'd have thought?"

He growled playfully, "I'll show you 'morning'," he turned so that she fell beside him and kissed her, his hand lying on her neck. For once, she did not pull away. In fact, he was the one who did. He kissed her on the top of her head.

"Pee yoo, kiddo," he said, scrunching up his face, "You smell funny."

"It's only been two days since that last…shower," she protested, remembering that horrible event.

"Yep," he said with a nod of agreement, "Time for another!" he stood up and reached for her hand.

She looked up at him and he saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Kiddo," he said, solemnly, "You know the rules."

She twitched her nose and after a pause, nodded, taking his hand. He grinned and led her to the bathroom. They stripped in silence, though Angel hadn't taken off her underwear or bra and hit the water.

"Hey, wait a sec," he said with a pause, noticing that she was still wearing undergarments, "You're still-"

She plugged her ears and went "Lalala, I can't hear you!"

He gave her a look and she giggled, "You said I had to shower with you. Doesn't mean I have to shower without clothes AND you can't change the rules now. Too late, sorry!"

He opened his mouth to protest but she did it again, "Lalala!"

He looked at her, trying to think of a way around this. "You…are. Pure evil," he said, slowly, eyes narrowed.

She just laughed and hopped in. Grinning, the Joker went in after her, noticing the way her waist curved down to her hips before she turned. She stood under the shower head, the water rushing over her. Her long, blond hair hung down her back, making her look like a beautiful mermaid. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. He watched dumbfounded.

"Boy, is she pretty," he thought, and then mentally hit himself, "You sound like a teenage, love sick boy. Stop that!"

Angel felt warm, strong hands in her hair as she heard the squelch of shampoo. She tilted her head back, surprised at how nice it felt. Still…

"I can do this myself, you know," she said, in a matter of fact tone, turning to him.

"I'm sure you could," he replied, but continued to wash her hair.

She shook her head and smiled. She knew better than to argue.

"I'd do yours except," she motioned to their obvious difference in heights. She wasn't even at his shoulders.

He grinned widely and she realized what he was going to do.

"Ahh! No!" she squealed as he picked her up easily.

He laughed as he handed her the shampoo bottle, "Here ya go."

She couldn't help but grin, "This is so weird."

"I agree," he nodded in agreement as she tried to grab his head.

"Stay still!"

He continued on, "Dwarfism is affecting so many young individuals today. I, however,-"

"I am not a dwarf!" she protested, "Just…vertically challenged."

He giggled at this and dropped her down so she was facing him at level height, "Whatever you say, munchkin."

He brought them both under the streaming water and they closed their eyes. When he brought them out, Angel blinked out the water from her eyes, her arms around the Joker's neck. She remembered how he'd held her close when she cried, how he'd been so... nice to her, despite everything that had happened. Who would have thought that the Joker could be nice? Well, okay, maybe not nice, but he didtry**.**

He hoisted her onto the ledge so that she was on eye level with him. She blinked at him and he stared back at her, obviously thinking about something. Then, wordlessly, he brought his mouth to hers. He waited for her to pull away, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Smiling slightly, triumphant that she hadn't pulled away, the Joker lifted her up, his lips not leaving hers. She crossed her legs around his waist, giggling while his hand reached out to empty air, trying to find the tap to turn the shower off.

"Arg," he broke off from the kiss reluctantly to shut the shower off. She giggled and nuzzled his neck.

"Wow. Energy conserver, too," she teased, "Gotta say I'm impressed."

He turned back and kissed her, "That's me. Saving the world," he said with a grin.

With ease, he ushered them out of the bathroom. He kept her up and she pulled herself closer to him, kissing him more fiercely than she ever had before. The need was just as strong on his side and their tongues clashed. He slowly lowered him down, kissing her while he did so before breaking it to go to her neck. She shuddered as he kissed her right underneath the throat and could feel him smile against her. He knew exactly where to touch.

She ran a hand through his wet hair. Neither seemed to care that they were making the bed wet. She felt his hands slither down her sides and reach behind her back. He fiddled with the bra strap but then felt Angel's hands on the top of his forearms. He pulled back, curious as to why he'd been stopped.

"Um," she was blushing and avoiding his gaze. He couldn't help but grin at her awkwardness, "I haven't been, uh, taking birth control or anything," she turned bright red and he couldn't help but kiss her gently.

"Relax," he murmured, going back to her neck, "I've been mushing the pill and putting it in your food."

She stopped him, hands on both shoulders, clearly annoyed, "What? You did- what?"

"You're on birth control, dear wife," he said, jokingly, "Don't worry."

"You gave me drugs without my permission?" she said, her voice going an octave higher.

Confused, the Joker said, "Uh, yeah," in a 'no duh' voice.

Before she could reply, a knocking came from the door. Angel looked up in surprise. Somebody knew they were down here?!

"Uh, boss?" grumbled a low, male voice.

The Joker swore, banging his head against the head board on the bed, "What?" he called out.

"We're going in, um, ten minutes, sir," said the voice.

The Joker swore again, "I forgot," he mumbled, looking like a sad puppy. He called out to whoever was behind the door, "I'll be there."

They heard the shuffling of feet and knew he'd gone. The Joker collapsed beside Angel on the bed, looking grumpy and miserable.

"Arg, just when…" he grumbled.

"You wouldn't have gotten sex," she said with a casual shake of her head. He turned, looking confused,

"What? Why not?"

"You gave me drugs without my permission. I'm annoyed," she explained, arms crossed.

The Joker gave an angry sigh, turning to pull on his clothes, "I only," he pulled up his pants and reached for his lilac shirt, "Gave you," he began to button it up, "the pill cause," he put the tie around his neck, looking in the mirror to adjust it, "so that when the time came around," he pulled on his vest and turned back to her, "We'd be ready."

"Hm…" Angel considered this. She supposed in the Joker's twisted mind, he was thinking of her and looking out for her. Of course he didn't understand that he had to ask her permission. Well, actually, he really didn't considering he was a psychotic mass murderer and she was just a normal twenty one year old girl, but hey, marriage is all about honesty. "Okay," she said, finally, "But we need to work on the whole communication thing."

"Woot! Now we really sound like a married couple," said the Joker with a grin, just happy he was forgiven, "Just as long as ya don't make me go to counseling."

"Uh, I shudder at the thought," she said, closing her eyes and pretended to quiver.

He grinned, "I figured you'd be bored cause I won't be back till tonight so I got you some movies to watch."

"What? Really?" Angel immediately shot up. She'd been bored out of her mind the days he was gone, mainly watching Oprah and the news. No one had any clue where she was and the majority presumed she was dead. Movies would be much appreciated, "Which ones?"

The Joker was heading for the door, "They're in the cabinet under the TV," he called over his shoulder and then was out.

Angel opened the mahogany drawers and gasped. He didn't. She picked up the first one. Sleeping Beauty. The one underneath, Little Mermaid. The one under that, Snow White. They were all** Disney **movies. Every one that had ever been made that contained true love which was basically every Disney movie. Of course. This was the Joker's idea of a joke.

"Oh, really," she grumbled to herself, "Just hilarious. Haha."

* * *

He stood for a little bit by the door, waiting as he held his jacket over his shoulder, casually.

"Jo-ker!" he heard Angel shout, clearly annoyed. She'd found them.

He turned and walked away, a wide grin on his face.


	35. Chapter 35: Devil In Disguise

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but exams have been hell. Thank you all so much for the great reviews! :)** **Now, here. We. Go.**

The Joker had been gone for three days. Angel had no clue where he was; what he was doing. Had he been killed? Captured? She didn't know and she couldn't help but worry. Thankfully, she hadn't starved to death.

It was the final ending of "Mulan" when Angel heard sawing at the door. She stared at it, confused at first. It continued at the door; she could see the silver edge cutting through the wood near the bottom. Slowly, she walked towards it. This person was quick. A small hole, not big enough to fit through physically but enough to fit a book in appeared at the bottom of the door.

"Joker?" Angel asked, warily, staying a few feet away from the door, before kneeling down to peer through.

Before she could see who was on the other side though, a cover went over it. Angel waited a few minutes before creeping closer and poking it.

Yep, just a flap. She couldn't reach the handle on the opposite side and sighed. Honestly, she didn't know what she was doing. Was she still trying to escape or was she going to go back to her old wifely ways? Hm... She pondered, sitting on the floor. She didn't know what she was thinking before. She'd kissed the Joker! Why?!

She couldn't help it. Despite everything he'd done, everyone he'd killed, he made her feel safe. Light, like she was floating. It was too easy to be herself around him.

"He killed Harvey," she reminded herself, sternly, but then wondered.

The Joker hadn't _forced_ Harvey to kill those men. Granted, he'd manipulated him completely and Harvey had been so heartbroken when Rachel had died… Still, Angel would never have guessed that Harvey was even capable of such horrible things…

A plate of spaghetti was shoved through the door and placed in front of her. For some reason, this annoyed her to no end.

"What am I? A dog?' she called out, angrily, but got no reply.

She stared at it for a little while, wondering if it was poisoned. Frankly, she was starving and couldn't stop herself. She took one bite. It tasted fine and soon she devoured the whole thing. When she finished, she placed the plate through the flap. This was too weird. She assumed it was Harley feeding her and this continued for the next two days with three meals each day.

* * *

On the third day, Angel did not wake up to the warm, plush purple sheets she'd grown accustomed to. She was sitting up and her neck hurt. That was the first thing she registered. The next was that her eyes felt heavy, like she'd been drugged. That's when the soft, crooning voice came into the room.

"You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel  
But I got wise  
You're the devil in disguise."

Angel opened her eyes as a sense of dread hit her. She felt her heart beat harder and looked around the room. It was dark and dank, lit by one glowing yellow light bulb hanging in the middle of the room. She was in the centre and couldn't see a door anywhere.

"You fooled me with your kisses  
You cheated and you schemed  
Heaven knows how you lied to me  
You're not the way you seemed."

The voice was scratchy, almost like a record. She looked around to see a speaker in the upper corner of the small room, which was the source of the music. She tried to stand up, only to realize she was tied by thick cords of rope.

"You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel  
But I got wise

You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise

I thought that I was in heaven  
But I was sure surprised  
Heaven help me, I didn't see  
The devil in your eyes."

What had happened? Why? Panic raced through her; Angel felt sure her heart would pop out of her chest.

"Isn't this absolutely brilliant?" the familiar voice of the Joker came from behind her and despite what her head told her, Angel felt a flood of relief.

"Why am I in a chair?" she questioned, trying to look behind her but failing to do so.

The Joker walked up in front of her, a wide grin on his face. His suit was immaculate and his makeup done to perfection; he absolutely beamed.

"You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel

But I got wise  
You're the devil in disguise."

"This is exactly what I should have done before!" he said, happily, "Ya hear the song, Angel?"

"Before?" she blinked, confused, "Yeah, Elvis," she identified the singer, "Very effective for what exactly?"

He giggled, "Talking about you, sweet cheeks," he kneeled down in front of her, still taller than her despite that she was sitting down, "This idea just uh,_ struck_ me," he said, thoughtfully, "I let you off sooo easy. Living in that pretty room instead of having a little _fun_."

"You cut open my hands," she reminded him, but he just grinned wider.

"Right, right, almost forgot," he traced the now healed Js on her hands, his touch surprisingly soft against the malformed skin, "But ya still got that nice room so then I thought, may as well try this idea. I should have done this before hand and really scared you. I got the song going, the dinky room. Ya were pretty scared, weren't ya?" he added, with a grin.

"I thought the mob had gotten me again," she admitted, honestly, which resulted in him giving a bark of a laugh.

"Ha! Those guys ain't as half as creative as me!"

"Boy, do I know it," she muttered, softly, as he began to untie her. He grinned at this.

"Come on, sweet cheeks," he said, giving her a hand up.

She was still slightly dazed and shocked.

"Why didn't I wake up? Did you drug me?" she questioned, as he lead her to the door.

He gave an eye roll, "Please, kiddo, after your last freak out about drugs?" he said, referring to the time, when he'd given her birth control, "No way. You just sleep. The entire world could have exploded and you wouldn't have woken up!"

"Oh come on," she argued, not believing him, as he led her down the familiar, gray hall, "I could not have slept through you tying me to a chair and moving me to a separate room."

"Okay, well, maybe I gave you a little something," he admitted, but then smiled again, "But really, it was completely worth it and such a wonderful idea!"

"I'm still really confused," she argued, "What was the point of that?"

He gave another eye roll, "Why does everything have to have a point? That Bat's been rubbing off on you," he pointed out, "I was bored and wanted some fun," he gave a shrug.

"Locking me in a room and calling me a 'devil' is fun?" she asked, dryly.

"And what if it was?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he opened the door to the familiar, purple bedroom.

"Why's there a flap?" she asked, frowning as she pointed at the door.

"Oh, _that_," said the Joker, dismissively, "It's just for meals and all that. In case I'm out, Harley can feed you."

She scrunched her face at this but decided to make no comment. She went to the other side of the room and then noticed that the Joker was still standing beside the door and had left for a few seconds, "Wait, what's that?" she asked, realizing that he had something behind it.

"Close your eyes, sit down in the corner and I'll show ya, honey," said the Joker with a cocky smile, tilting his head towards the corner on the opposite side of the room.

She sighed, "I'm not going to run, Joker," she gave a sheepish smile, "Or at least, now that I know I can't outrun you and cause I can't find my way out of here."

"Still, I really am not in the mood for _Runaway Bride_," said the Joker, darkly, "So get in the corner."

With a heavy sigh, she did as she was told. With a quick glance over at her to make sure she'd stay put, he went back behind the door…

And brought in a giant tree!

He pulled it in; kicking the door shut with his heel and brought it beside the TV. With a groan, he dropped it and turned to face her, a grin on his face.

"What do ya think?"

She stared at him, confused, "Why do you have a tree?"

"Well, it's, uh, Christmas in a couple of days in case you haven't seen the date," he said, slowly, and did she detect… nervousness?

She stared at him, blankly. She'd quite forgotten about Christmas after elections and being kidnapped and all that, but now that she thought about it, he was right.

"Christmas? Criminals take the holidays off?" she asked, walking up beside him.

He laughed loudly at this, pulling off his coat and hanging it on one of the chairs after he'd locked the door, "Yeah, well, the mob gets to have family and celebrate so why can't I? I'm a much better brand of criminal."

She stared thoughtfully at the tree, realizing that the Joker indeed sounded slightly nervous, not nearly as confident as he appeared. It was really a sweet gesture, especially from him, she realized. According to his Arkham report, he was incapable of empathy and didn't really consider others. Yet, here he was, at least trying, "You didn't have to go to the trouble of getting it-" she answered, not taking her eyes off the small, but healthy looking tree.

He scoffed, "You mean cut it down and drag it up the stairs? I needed the workout anyways. Keeps the metabolism high."

"Oh yeah because blowing up things and running from the cops isn't enough," she laughed.

"So, are you happy?" he asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms lovingly around her waist. He looked down at her as she gazed at the tree, still slightly shocked.

"You got me a tree," she repeated again, "You got me a _Christmas_ tree."

"Very good, Angel," he said, mockingly.

"It needs decorations!" she announced, interrupting him, "Oh, and presents! Wait, I can't get you a present," she bit her lip, "Let me out and I'll get you one," she asked, hopefully, turning to face him.

He grinned, "No can do, bunny. You're fine right here and besides, I don't need presents."

"Everyone needs presents! It's Christmas," she said, happily, feeling like a little kid again, "Oh, and candy canes and eggnog! Can't forget eggnog."

"Geez, so demanding, woman," said the Joker, throwing his hands in the air, "I get you a tree and now _this!"_

"Have you ever had Christmas?" she asked, curiously.

"Nope," he said in a matter of fact tone, "Now get over here so I can kiss you," he gestured to the bed, plopping down on it.

"Haha, no _way_!" she said with a giggle, still standing by the tree.

A hurt look came to his face, "What'd I do to deserve such harsh treatment?"

"Do you know how _annoying_ Disney movies are?!" she added over her shoulder and then turned to face him, hands on her hips, "Those songs will be stuck in my head for **days**!"

He grinned, 'But what better way to remind you of me?" he said, smirking, leaning his head back against crossed arms.

"I won't suffer alone," she warned with a wag of her finger, "I'll be singing them every day until they're stuck in your head, too!"

"Ha, ha, you can try, kiddo," he said with a cocky grin, looking very lean in his fitted vest, with his legs crossed.

"Take your shoes off," she said, frowning at his brown, scruffy shoes being on the bed. He didn't move and she gave an eye roll and sat by his feet, untying his shoes to reveal two mismatched brightly patterned socks. She continued, "You'll be sorry," she warned, "Do you really want 'Under the Sea' stuck in your head while fighting Batman?"

"You've got a point there," he said, thoughtfully, "Though it would bring an interesting light to the scene…"

She giggled at the thought and the Joker, seeing she was momentarily distracted, pulled her up beside him.

"Under the sea…" she broke out into off key singing, grinning he covered her mouth, wrapping his other arm around her waist to pull her closer.

He kissed her smiling mouth surprisingly gentle and Angel reacted, moving to touch the scars on his face. He paused as he felt her fingers move nimbly across the misshapen skin. She'd never done this before. Yes, she'd kissed them and hadn't avoided them like Harley and the whores he'd used to visit, but she'd never touched them. He didn't realize it'd feel so good and felt himself groan at her touch. She traced them and he grew more and more fierce, their tongues clashing and their breaths becoming more and more ragged.

"I don't understand why," she said, breathlessly, frustration in her voice.

The Joker paused, listening, still surprised at how nice her hands felt.

"I can't," she said to herself, "I can't be a good person," her hands settled on his face, her troubled blue eyes gazing down at his.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" he asked, dryly.

She sighed, her face torn, "This is wrong," he realized she was talking about them.

"Angel," he reluctantly took her hands off his face and held them in his, flipping them smoothly so they were facing each other, "Hey, look at me," he ordered and she turned to face him, "I love you. You love me and whatever either of us does outside of here doesn't matter."

"But, Gotham-"

"Gotham can go screw itself," he interrupted, "It's already going downhill as it is and I'm just helping it along."

"It was getting better!" she interrupted, "It could have been great! And safe, too-"

He gave her a look, eyebrows raised, "Come on, Angel. Do you really think that?" he questioned, "Maybe on the surface everything looked okay but you can't stop the mob. Not you or your little Bat friend," he said with a shake of his head, "No, you two are both way in over your heads. He can keep trying to protect you but sooner or later the mob'll kill you. They got you once, remember?"

"But he came to save me…" she said, softly.

An annoyed look came over his face as he bit the scars on the side of his face, subconsciously, "No, **I** saved you, as I recall. Maroni would have you dumped in the river by now if it weren't for me."

She nodded in somewhat agreement, "Yeah, but I thought you were going to kill me," she pointed out.

"Don't worry, bunny. I'd **never** harm you," he crooned, stroking her hair.

She held up her scarred hands in proof. He gave an apologetic smile.

"Well, nothing that wasn't for your own good, anyways," he added, and she gave him a look, "Please, I ain't gonna kill you-"

"What were your rules?" she asked, suddenly, interrupting him.

He looked at her, confused.

"You know," she said, casually, "How I had my rules and you had yours. Number 1, obey all rules, yada yada. You never told me yours."

The Joker looked at her, eyes dark, his face suddenly serious. She studied him as he turned to face upwards, staring straight ahead at the ceiling.

"You always said," she said, slowly, warily, "That life was better…without rules. You're confusing me."

He gave a dry smile at this and then looked lost in thought, "Well, Angel, " he said, turning to face her, "My rule, and only rule considering anything," he turned again, so he was right above her and his dark eyes were boring into hers. She watched him, hooked to his gaze, like a mouse to a serpent. He looked so vulnerable right then and there. She didn't know how to react, "The only rule," he said, finally, "Is to keep you safe."

Despite her restraint, Angel felt her eyes brim with tears. Immediately the vulnerable look was gone and a much more freaked out one replaced it.

"Ah, fuck, Angel," he said, "Don't cry!" She could see he was truly distressed, rubbing the sides of her arms, trying to find a solution. She only cried harder.

"S-s-sorry," she hiccupped, "That was just the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Shit, it's not 'romance'," he said, angrily, "It's the truth. Ah, geez, stop!" as he saw her eyes go watery again.

"Don't worry. I'm f-f-fine," she stuttered, smiling through her tears.

"Don't expect romance from me, Angie," said the Joker, firmly, "I ain't that type of guy. We just… fit, kiddo, and that ain't worth crying over."

She smiled happily at him, her eyes still red from crying, "I love you…even though you're a killer," she said, speaking the honest truth for the first time. The Joker smiled, watching her thoughtfully before finally saying,

"And I love you…even though you're a rotten, dirty politician."


	36. Chapter 36: UPDATE

Hey guys!! Wow I am so sorry I've taken so long to update but this year has been hectic! don't worry i am already working on the next chapter and will be updating soon!!! Thanks so much for your patience, guys!


	37. Chapter 37: A Living Contradiction

_Hey everybody! Once again, sorry this took so long. Also, warnings about later on in this chapter. I've decided to write my first ever smut scene so tell me what ya think!_

Bruce was scared. Yes, Angel was alive; at least he hoped she was. As the holidays neared, Gotham was still and dark. Everyone's good mood had been ruined by the constant terrorism of the Joker but also because of the missing Angel Dent. The voting polls opened that day and there was not a word about her. Many assumed she was dead and didn't even vote. The happy cheer that had come with the Dents had disappeared as soon as they were gone. Bruce worried constantly for Angel's fate and for Gotham's as it sank deeper and deeper into despair...

* * *

"Angel?" asked the Joker, quietly, in the darkness of their bedroom.

They hadn't slept together yet. Yes, it had surprised the both of them. Instead they'd stayed up and talked late into the night, finally falling asleep after one. Angel couldn't help but stay up, watching him sleep, as creepy as she knew it was. Still, she admired his face, especially when it was free of mocking or cruel, psychotic rage. Most of the make up had come off and underneath was a truly handsome man. His green tinged hair looked brown in the dark bedroom and his scars were barely visible. He looinked innocent, carefree, as though the world had done nothing but kind to him. Angel knew though that that was not the case.

His mother... She was so curious about it. How did she play into all this? Was she dead, alive, murdered, attacked? Angel could never forget the Joker's reaction when she'd asked about her.

_"Where did you get your scars?" Angel asked, carefully, as the Joker lazily traced her naked back.  
_

_Immediately, he stiffened, "I thought you said you heard the story," he said, darkly._

_"I did," she said, "But I want to hear the __real story." She knew she was in dangerous ground, saying this, but at it, he grinned again, though a little darker._

_He told her the story that he'd told the mafia man about how his father had done it when he was drunk. Angel sat in silence, watching his face. When he'd finished, she sighed angrily and turned away from him._

_"Huh?" The Joker was puzzled. She seemed annoyed, "What's with the mad face, kiddo?" he asked, turning her back to him._

_"Why did you lie again?" she questioned, pursuing her lips._

_"Angel," he touched her face gently, "You __tell me what __you think it is." He pulled away and watched her face for reaction._

_She looked thoughtful, "I think there's some truth in both of those stories," she said, finally._

_He grinned a little at this and motioned for her to go on._

_"Your dad was a drunk and a beater… but he didn't give you those scars," she said and the Joker nodded, "You lied about your wife. There's only been one woman that's ever mattered."_

_"You," he answered but she shook her head._

_"Before me, I mean. Your mother, right?" she asked._

_His hand stopped moving and he growled, "Stop, now." His eyes burned as he looked at her and she almost flinched away, his look was so full of hatred.  
_

_Angel shut her mouth and he turned away from her. She stared at his back, lost in thought. She'd been partially guessing, but she could definitely tell she'd struck a nerve. _

"Angel?" the Joker whispered again in the dark, his voice light and comic, especially compared to her memory of that moment.

"Yes?" she whispered, voice surprisingly clear despite sleep.

He looked slightly serious for a second as they faced each other in the dark. Then, in a normal voice he asked, "Wanna have sex?" He giggled a bit at the end.

"Wow, someone's subtle," she muttered as she felt his hands rub her arms gently.

He grinned, his smile gleaming in the dark, "I'm not exactly known for my mystery. Loud and proud, that's me-" before he could finish, Angel quickly closed the space between them and kissed him.

The Joker blinked, surprised, before he kissed her back, fitting his mouth easily over hers. Her hands came up to his face, touching his scars. He groaned against her touch and pushed his face into her hands as he shifted to lean over her.

"Boy, did I miss this!" he said with a giggle as she kissed his neck.

She broke off and looked at him, one eyebrow, "Yeah, well, you had Harleen at least." There was a hint of jealousy in her tone and the Joker couldn't help but grin at it.

He scoffed at her remark though, "Harley? Puh-lease, nothing compared to you, my little Angel," he said. She scoffed and he darted down to kiss her deeply.

She responded, her hands going up into his hair as she felt his hands traveling down to her waist. She jumped as she felt his hands under her dress and on her skin. He chuckled at her reaction.

"Aww, nervous?" he crooned and she scowled childishly at him in the dark.

"Shut up," she said, before kissing him again, stronger than before.

She felt him grin against her mouth at her rather passionate response but soon his animalistic instincts took over. His mouth molded over hers and he swung her onto her back, not removing his mouth from hers. His hands traveled down and got her dress off and over. Angel fumbled for his shirt, her hands shaking slightly. They were both on their knees and the Joker towered above her. She looked up, smiling hopelessly as her hands shook, unable to unbutton his shirt. He grinned down at her and took her hands, kissing each J on her hand. He closed his eyes and sighed, pulling her close in a death tight grip. Then, without a word, he tilted her face up and gently kissed her before pushing her down on the bed.

She looked up at him, slightly surprised as he unbuttoned his own shirt quickly. She admired his lean, strong body in the moonlight and he caught her staring and smirked.

"Only for you, baby doll," he said with a grin, sliding out of his shirt and back on her.

She felt his hands go behind her back, reaching for her bra. It'd been so long; she could barely contain herself. She pulled him even closer to her as he undid the strap. He hummed appreciatively as it fell way and he kissed her lightly before looking down to admire.

"There _is_ a God," he said, astounded, "To have return these beauties to me."

He kissed gently down her stomach before he came back up to her breasts. He kissed each and she groaned, her insides boiling at his touch. He sucked and teased as she ran her hands through his green tinged hair. He came back up to her lips as she felt his warm hands leave her waist. He fidgeted with his belt as he kissed her before finally managing to free himself. His hands came back up to her face, kissing her deeply while he wiggled out of his pants. He was so much taller than her and his hands were as large as her face. Then, his hands traveled down to her waist, easily able to go around and still touch, and then went down to her hips. His fingers danced along the inside of her underwear and he groaned against her neck.

"I **missed **you," he whispered, as though it surprised him, "I missed you so much."

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "I love you," she said, seriously, but then, added, to lighten the mood, "But now the talking portion of this evening is over."

He laughed and, as he did so, he took off her underwear and slid out of his boxers easily. Smiling as he did so, he entered her and she gasped, both in pain from his size and pleasure. He groaned as she fitted around him before reaching a steady speed. He growled as he began to speed up and Angel dug her hands in his back, which made him go even faster. She wasn't sure if she was drawing blood, but the Joker didn't seem to mind. In fact, it almost seemed to excite him as he got faster and faster. Then, she felt herself explode inside and fell back, her hands falling to her side. With one last animalistic groan, he spilled his seed into her.

"Ug," he collapsed on top of her and she squeaked.

He giggled at this, sweat dripping from his forehead as he panted. She was in an equal state of exhaustion, breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

"Mm…" he hummed softly, slowly lifting himself above her, still inside of her. He brushed the sweaty blond hair tenderly from her face and simply looked at her, his expression one of deep devotion. She looked up at him, eyes softening as he looked at her like she was the only woman in the world. Angel smiled up at him, feeling almost sad, so terrified was she of this heart renching love for someone she could so easily lose the next day and then, she was back in the present, his eyes dark but loving as they looked down upon her, a living contradiction. It was a tender moment, probably one of the deepest they'd ever had.


End file.
